Fate's Game
by Tired Gamer
Summary: Jessie and James. Butch and Cassidy. Their fates lead to a single point, a confrontation that will forever change them all. Update: Unlikely, but short epilogue chapter is possible.
1. The Alliance

Note for FF.net readers: I am still revising this story and its following chapters (11 so far, 9 out of the "draft" stage), so don't be surprised if this one changes. These changes are typically to incorporate better style and tighten the story a bit.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
The Alliance (Revised)  
by TG  
  
(Part One of Fate's Game)  
  
  
"Friendship is a four-letter word where I come from."  
"What, they don't have dictionaries there?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
The small man looked around. Seeing no-one that would notice his presence, he slowly crept to the end of the alleyway and peered around the corner.  
  
Butch threw open the door in anger. As he walked out of the police station, he looked back at his team-mate, Cassidy.  
  
Cassidy strode out in an equal huff, then abruptly stopped. She looked up and down the road in confusion. She then turned to Butch, "Why did they let us go?"  
  
Butch shrugged in his typical "Damned if I know" way.  
  
Cassidy looked back at the door, then started a brisk walk southward.  
  
Butch caught up to her. "Where you going, back to Viridian City?"  
  
"Where-ever, the further away from this hellhole, the better."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Two hours had passed since they had gotten to the docks. They had been extridited back to the Orange Islands for violation of their probation in Johto. That had been quite a long time ago. And now that they were free, they were trapped on one of the isolated islands. No-one was interested in the credit card Giovanni had given him for such occasions, seeing that it had expired months and months ago. Every boat that had free passenger space wanted a guarantee of money up front, not promises of later payment.  
  
Butch growled and laid his head back against the wood of the dock master's office. "If that shrew hadn't taken my Pokémon, we'd be out of here."  
  
Cassidy checked her watch. 14:30 hours. Sunset was just three hours away, and they had no money, and no Pokémon to get them any. "The only shrew is the one named Jessie."  
  
Butch laughed a little.  
  
Around the corner came a higher-pitched laugh, as if in echo. "A shame you don't have passage off this island. Two members of the great Team Rocket, trapped." A child-like man walked around the corner. He had a dark complexion, and a scratchy voice. His dark-brown hair was slicked back, and he wore a black-leather jacket and dark-blue dress pants.  
  
Butch sneered at him. "Go play somewhere else, little man."  
  
The stranger's eyes narrowed. "Then I guess you don't want my help getting off his rock.. boy." He began to walk away.  
  
Cassidy hopped down from her barrel perch. "Wait, what can you do to get us out of here?"  
  
The man reached into his jacket. "It just so happens that a little Spearow gave me these." He pulled out three tickets. "Top-of-the-line accommodations."  
  
Butch rose and towered over the small man. "What say I just take those off your hands and toss you in the harbor?"  
  
"Because then you wouldn't get your Pokémon back, or get off that ship in anything but a body bag," the man growled back.  
  
Cassidy pushed Butch behind her. "What's in it for you? If you haven't noticed, we already have obligations."  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly an independent player." The man pulled back part of his jacket to reveal a dark-blue "R" embroidered into his dark-red shirt.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Butch paced nervously back and forth. His black uniform had been exchanged for dark-blue shirt and pants. He continued to walk the length of the cabin until a torn-up yellow doll hit him. Butch smashed the plushie away with a growl.  
  
Cassidy rolled over onto her side. Her attire was a dark-red blouse and skirt. "Will you chill out, you're acting like a caged animal."  
  
Butch kicked the plushie across the room and into the main room. "We ARE caged animals." He walked into main room and picked up the little, yellow plushie. He slowly ripped it's head off and threw it into the fireplace, where it burned.  
  
She rolled onto her back and sighed. "At least it's a nice cage, though the jailer's fashion sense is terrible. Speaking of which, did the little man say when he was going to pop up again?"  
  
Butch flopped down onto the couch. "Sometime today..."  
  
She sighed and slipped to the side of the bed. "I don't like this.."  
  
The small man opened the door. He was carrying a black-leather briefcase. "I'm back."  
  
"Finally.." Cassidy came out of the bedroom. "Are you going to tell us your name, or who you work for in Team Rocket?"  
  
The man put the briefcase on the coffee table. "My name is Gasglow, and I technically work for myself."  
  
Cassidy stopped herself, but Butch let go a belly laugh.  
  
Cassidy flopped down on the couch. "Did anyone ever tell you it's Glasgow? You don't even sound Scottish..."  
  
Gasglow nodded. "You and every other semi-intelligent English speaking creature I've met has made note of that." He popped open the brief case and removed two Pokéballs, before quickly closing it. "These are yours, I believe." He tossed them to the surprised Rockets.  
  
Cassidy minimized hers. "If you don't work for Giovanni, then what part of Team Rocket are you from?"  
  
Gasglow picked up the briefcase, ignoring the question. "I'll be back soon... just try not to get arrested. You're both being offered a golden opportunity. I suggest you grab the brass ring, while you still can." He walked back to the door and opened it.  
  
Cassidy leaned back. "And if we don't?"  
  
Gasglow stopped and looked back at Cassidy. "You'll be dead. Feel free to order plenty of room service. 'Night!" With that he exited, slamming the door.  
  
Butch looked at the Pokéball. "Think he's telling the truth?"  
  
Cassidy got up and walked to the bedroom. She spun around and grabbed the twin doors. "Yep. Damn shame, I was hoping for something less cliché. 'Night!" She slammed the doors, and a audible click was heard.  
  
Butch tested the couch cushions. "She forgot to give me some covers.."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Where did he go to?"  
  
Cassidy slipped down her shades. "Why should I care?"  
  
Butch looked around the deck of the ship. "No reason, I just don't like getting surprised. He's a regular little Dungeonmaster..."  
  
Cassidy slipped her shades on and laid back. "Feel free to return to your stupid cartoons, you're blocking my sun."  
  
Butch 'hrmph'd and walked away.  
  
"The boy ain't right."  
  
Cassidy got up and looked around, then realized the voice was coming from behind and above her. Standing on the sub-deck above her was Gasglow. He was dressed in white shorts and a yellow & blue Hawaiian shirt, which made him only stand out more. "How the hell do you do that?"  
  
With more athletic prowess than someone of his small stature should possess, Gasglow leapt down to the deck next to Cassidy. "Appearances can be deceiving."  
  
Cassidy sat back down in her chair. "So what's with the disappearing and reappearing act?"  
  
"I can't afford to drop my guard. Besides, it keeps recruits on their toes." He sat down on the chair next to hers.  
  
"So now we're recruits? What kind of recruits?"  
  
Gasglow looked around, before putting his hand inside one of his pockets. A click could be heard and a whine sounded, but quickly disappeared. "Team Rocket isn't exactly one organization. The group you're part of, Team Red as I like to call them, is operated by Giovanni. There's a few other groups, most are independent of each other."  
  
Cassidy nodded lazily. "And you're part of one of these independent groups?"  
  
Gasglow looked around. "Not out here, somewhere less open." He grabbed Cassidy's arm, almost causing her to yelp from the strength of his grip. He pulled her to her feet. "Let's go back to your room, it's best your partner has a clue as to what he's getting into."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Butch leaned back on the couch. "About time we got some answers.."  
  
"Like how we're both dead if we don't join, and dead if we do." Cassidy pushed Butch to the other end of the couch before continuing. "You realize Giovanni will have us both killed, right?"  
  
Gasglow locked the door. "Not if he doesn't know you're no longer members of Team Red."  
  
Butch yawned. "What about security? Team Rocket.. Red's security is filled with loyalty tests."  
  
Gasglow turned back to the pair and stood in front of the small fireplace. The backlighting made him appear menacing. "We will take care of Red's psychic probes. Their remaining security is laughable compared to ours."  
  
Cassidy seemed impressed. "So just what 'team' are we working for?"  
  
"You'll be part of Team Blue. I'm your contact and direct supervisor. Anyone else should be considered an enemy if they try to debrief you."  
  
"And why... exactly.. are you recruiting us?"  
  
Gasglow picked up his briefcase and opened it facing him. "You'll be operating as our eyes and ears within several of Giovanni's pet projects. You'll also be involved in directing one of Red's elite teams in the right direction. You've probably met them." He pulled out three file folders and dropped them on the table.  
  
Cassidy growled when she saw the names on the folders. "Directing them... I hope you mean to their deaths!"  
  
Gasglow sighed. "Absolutely not. They're too important to our current plans."  
  
Butch picked up one of the folders, James', and started studying it. "Whatever plans you've got, they'll screw them up."  
  
Gasglow nodded. "Yes, I've heard this before. That's not important; what is important is you two doing your new jobs. It's vital that you don't get caught, or attempt to betray us. Otherwise your lives, and the lives of many other people, will be forfeit."  
  
Cassidy sighed. "I already hate this. So where are we going for our 'training'?"  
  
Gasglow looked down at his digital watch. "Viridian City."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Jessie?"  
  
Jessie looked up from examining her boots. "Hmm?"  
  
"How long are we going to sit here?"  
  
Jessie shrugged.  
  
James, hearing no answer, sighed and leaned back against the tree. He thought about walking around to the other side of the tree and arguing, but that was quite pointless.  
  
"Are you two gonna keep dis up all day?" Meowth sat in the tree, looking terminally bored.  
  
James looked skyward at the talking feline. "Don't you dare get involved, Meowth!"  
  
Jessie sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
Meowth picked up two acorns, and grinned mischievously. "It's my job ta get involv'd.." He tossed either acorn down, both bounced off the heads of their targets.  
  
James leapt up. "If I get my hands on you...!"  
  
Jessie rose and started to walk away through the forest. Her head was lowered.  
  
James and Meowth looked at Jessie walking away, then at each other. Both quickly caught up to the female Rocket, walking behind her.  
  
James studied the back of her head, before Meowth kicked him in the shin and motioned towards her. "Um, Jessie... What's wrong?"  
  
"Shut up and leave me alone." Her voice was dull and low.  
  
Meowth grinned to himself. "Eh, I dink it's one of dose mont'ly dings..."  
  
Jessie stopped, almost causing James and Meowth to slam into her. She spun around and decked Meowth into a tree. Even though she kept her face lowered, her eyes still showed. They were reddened and puffy. She quickly spun around and started a brisk walk.  
  
Meowth slowly pulled himself from the tree, shaking off the blow.  
  
James looked between Meowth and Jessie, already a dozen yards away. "What's going on!?"  
  
Meowth shrugged to James. Both caught up with Jessie.  
  
Jessie kept up her pace, refusing to look back. "Just leave me alone. We're not attached at the hip... or married.. or something."  
  
James put his hand on Jessie's shoulder, to slow her down. Instead, she spun around and socked him square in the jaw. James fell backwards to the forest floor. Jessie let out a noise like a growled sob, and started to run.  
  
Meowth walked over to James, who was still in shock. "You humans gotta weird way o' bein' sad."  
  
James simply lay on the forest floor, staring up at the canopy of trees. The first thing that came to mind was that Jessie had a mean right hook. The second thing was shock.. Jessie had struck him in so many different ways, but this was different. He slowly lifted himself to his feet. "We've got to go after her."  
  
"You sure dat's a smart ding ta do? She'll KO da both o' us." Meowth saw the look on James' face and sighed. "I guess dere's no smart ding when yer dealin' wit Jessie.." He quickly ran to keep up with James.  
  
It took a few minutes to catch up with her. She was leaning against a large spruce, holding her hand. She had removed the glove, and a dark bruise was forming across her knuckles. When she saw James and Meowth, she made a threatening gesture with her unbruised hand. "I told you.."  
  
A large bruise had formed where Jessie had struck James and Meowth. Both looked at each other, then at Jessie. "Get her!" James grabbed Jessie's left arm, while Meowth concentrated on holding onto Jessie's right wrist. The three struggled viciously, spaced with screams and threats of death and dismemberment. Eventually, the Rockets were huffing in exhaustion (except for Meowth, who was also dizzy from being repeatedly smashed against the tree).  
  
Jessie slid down the tree trunk, expending in her struggles. Try as she might, she couldn't stop several tears from escaping. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
James sat back on his haunches. "Because we're a team."  
  
Meowth folded his arms, attempting to retain his tough-guy persona. "An' we can' afford da time fer trainin' anyone else."  
  
James thought about hitting Meowth, but that would just create a bigger mess. "Just what is going on, Jessie? You've been acting like this for the last three days, and you've finally lost it."  
  
"You have no idea.. It wouldn't make any sense to you."  
  
Meowth grinned. "I told ya it was dat mont'ly ding!"  
  
James clamped his hand over Meowth's mouth, while the feline struggled. "Just tell me what is going on!"  
  
"Fine! It's my mother's birthday! There, you know now! Happy!?" Jessie folded her arms and stared off, away from James & Meowth. She was clenching her jaw, trying very hard not to cry.  
  
James sat back, letting go of Meowth, who sucked in a deep breath.  
  
Meowth inched away from James before opening his mouth. "Why didn' ya say anyding b'fore?"  
  
Jessie looked back at Meowth. "Because it wasn't very important; but this would be her 40th birthday." She swallowed hard and started to turn back to staring, but caught James' eyes. Those green eyes. She wasn't quite sure why, but staring into them was very relaxing.  
  
James watched her. It was very odd, how she would stop and stare at him with those pretty blue eyes. Something inside of him told him to reach out, and he gently squeezed her arm. "I'm sorry.."  
  
Meowth looked from her to him. "Uh, so wat's goin' on?"  
  
James immediately pulled his hand back, and looked around. "Oh.. uh.."  
  
Jessie looked away and arose. "We're going."  
  
Meowth looked at James, then up at her. "Where?"  
  
Jessie turned to the west. "Viridian City."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ash sat bolt upright, shivering. "Aaahh, that's cold!"  
  
Misty stood over him, and then recalled her Staryu. "Serves you right for sleeping in! You said we were on a tight schedule!"  
  
Ash looked up. "Yeah, but-"  
  
Misty pulled out the frying pan. "But nothing! I've cooked breakfast for three days in a row, and it was supposed to be your turn!"  
  
Ash got up, then grinned and tried to look innocent. "I guess I forgot.." He found himself lying on the ground again after Misty used the frying pan on his head. "Now... I remember.."  
  
Pikachu listened to a noise which sounded through the camp. Then it looked down and realized that was its stomach and blushed. "Pi-kaa.."  
  
Misty folded her arms, then looked down at Pikachu and sighed. "I guess I'll cook breakfast again.. But only for you, Pikachu."  
  
The electric rodent smiled. "Kaa."  
  
Ash got back up. "Hey, what about me?"  
  
Misty held up her head while she stoked the fire. "You can have whatever Pikachu doesn't eat."  
  
Ash and Pikachu looked at each other.  
  
When breakfast came, it was pancakes. Pikachu took Ash's fork and started to split the stack... two to one. Of course, both Ash and Pikachu were stuffed when they were done.  
  
Misty looked at the two gluttons and sighed. "Men..." Then she looked around, "Hey Ash, did you see where Togepi went?"  
  
Pikachu got up and looked around quickly, sweatdrops forming.  
  
Ash looked around, "I don't know... Pika-"  
  
"Priiii.." The little egg Pokémon hobbled out of a bush with a smile on its face.  
  
Misty walked over and picked the small Pokémon up. "There you are.. We almost had to form a rescue party and go look for you.."  
  
Pikachu fell flat on its back and waved a little white flag. It sighed in exasperation and relief. "Pika-pii.. Chuuu.."  
  
Ash laughed. "It looks like Pikachu was happy we didn't. So you ready to hit the city again, Pikachu?"  
  
Pikachu got up and nodded, smiling. "Pii.. Pika-chuu.."  
  
Misty finished gathering her things. "Are you sure we have to go through that city? It gives me the creeps."  
  
Ash nodded. "It's easier this way. I don't think Viridian City is that bad..."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Butch and Cassidy were sitting in an office. Both were in their black Team Rocket uniforms again. Behind a desk, sitting in a raised chair, was Gasglow, dressed in a dark-blue three-piece. He busily chatted with someone on the phone, while the two Rockets sat, nervously fidgeting.  
  
Gasglow hung the phone up. "Damn. That was my look-outs. You two need to hurry in your training."  
  
Cassidy stood up. "What training? You mean having our minds played with by psychics, and all those injections? Just what the hell is all this stuff for, anyhow?"  
  
Gasglow opened a file folder. "The psychics helped reinforce your will against non-psychic suggestions or hypnotism. They also made sure you haven't been previously tampered with, you know... personality implants, the standard stuff. Some of their work will also keep you from spilling anything if drugs are used, you'll just babble incoherently. That took care of your non-psychic mental clearance. The first injection was a microchip. The second and third injections are an exotic material that builds up in your bloodstream. It'll make you resistant to psychic-type Pokémon and attacks. You've got one other injection of the stuff, before you're safe enough to let near a psychic. Then a final injection and the security clearance is finished."  
  
Cassidy sat back down abruptly. What had she gotten herself into? Maybe death was more preferable.  
  
Gasglow took a sip of Cherry Coke and then set the can down. "Not really, you're much better off with us."  
  
Cassidy got up. "What the hell!? I thought..."  
  
"The microchip contains a transceiver slash transponder." Gasglow pulled a small device from his ear. "This is where it gets transmitted." He slipped the device back in his ear.  
  
Butch folded his arms and stared at Gasglow.  
  
The small man shrugged. "Your thoughts aren't all transmitted. You'll get the hang of how to 'turn off' the transmitter and how to transmit to each other."  
  
Cassidy looked back at Butch. "You mean.. he can read my thoughts!?"  
  
Butch smiled, but quickly stopped when Cassidy looked like she was going to wipe it off.  
  
"It isn't always turned on. Like I said, you two will get the hang of it. If we had time, you would be trained in how to do this. What's important is that you prepare yourselves for what is going to occur. You aren't going to like it, but you have to do it." Gasglow sighed and sat back in his chair. "Just how badly do you hate those three...?" He let the question hang in the air.  
  
Cassidy stared at Gasglow. Slowly, she started to figure it out. "No... never in a million years!"  
  
Butch looked between Cassidy and Gasglow, before it started to dawn on him too. "Great.. just great."  
  
Cassidy slammed both her hands down on the desk, causing Gasglow's Cherry Coke to nearly commit suicide. "I am NOT going to become friends with that bitch! You'll just have to kill me!"  
  
Gasglow clasped his hands together. "It can't be that terrible. We need you to do this. There's a lot more riding on this than you know."  
  
Cassidy flopped into her chair and sighed. "I'm cursed. I just knew it... I'm always running into her, eventually this would happen. So where do we find them?"  
  
Gasglow opened his desk drawer and withdrew a cardkey. "It just so happens they are coming here. This cardkey is to an apartment building on Westley Avenue..."  
  
Cassidy jumped up and grabbed the cardkey, looking at it in amazement. "You... you mean Housing One?"  
  
Butch looked at the cardkey in similar reverence. "I'll be damned, we're going to Hotél Rockét. About damn time too."  
  
Gasglow looked between the two in confusion. "Yes, Jessie and James are staying there with another elite team. I've managed to get you transferred there. You'll be one of the few black-suited Rockets there, so I suggest you try to keep a low profile. I don't want Giovanni finding out."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
End of "The Alliance"  
  
Characters from Pokémon anime (C) 1996, 2001 Nintendo of America, Inc. & GameFreak, Ltd.


	2. New Friends

Note for FF.net readers: Some revisions may still occur to this story to tighten things.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
New Friends (Revised)  
by TG  
  
(Part Two of Fate's Game)  
  
  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm kissing you, idiot."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Jessie trudged up the road, then sighed. "How far is it, again?"  
  
Meowth looked back at the two Rockets. "Ya sure ya didn' ever come 'ere b'fore?"  
  
James looked up and down the street. "I've always heard about this place, but I've never been here.. Oooh, I can't wait!"  
  
Jessie looked down the road, watching for any Jennys. "Meowth, how did you know Alan and Ann had gotten a promotion to elite? Even I didn't hear about that..."  
  
Meowth held up a paw, trying to look stately. "Dat's why I'm da top cat, Me-owth!"  
  
James tried to contain his excitement. "We're going to be staying at Hotél Rockét, I can't wait!"  
  
Jessie sighed in embarrassment. "Will you return to Planet Earth? It's just a temporary thing, until we get our bearings.."  
  
"An' get chewed out by da Boss.." Meowth added.  
  
All three Rockets sighed. Suddenly Meowth stopped, causing both humans to almost trip over him. "Wer' 'ere!"  
  
The building was tucked back among two other brownstones. It was a modest five-story brownstone, designed in the Art Deco feel. The windows were tinted in a red, mirror-like finish.  
  
As the three Rockets gaped, a raspy voice came up from behind them. "They don't let panhandlers in, ya know."  
  
James turned around in surprise. "Butch!?"  
  
"I see you still have the same fashion sense..."  
  
Jessie spun around. "Cassidy.." she growled.  
  
Meowth looked back. "Oh, did I ferget ta mention dey live 'ere now?"  
  
The two black-suited Rockets walked past the trio to the door.  
  
James whimpered, "I thought they didn't let in normal teams.."  
  
Jessie watched Cassidy swipe a cardkey and open the door. "Only normal teams that are about to be made elite..." She growled in anger and frustration.  
  
Butch walked inside, while Cassidy held the door. "Are you coming, or not?"  
  
Meowth walked inside, "Danks!"  
  
Jessie and James looked at each other, then at Cassidy. "Are you talking to us?"  
  
Cassidy clenched her teeth, then hissed out a sigh. "Yes, I'm talking to you two. Hurry up before I change my mind."  
  
After the trio were inside, Cassidy tapped the elevator button. Jessie looked at her, then leaned over to James. "Does she look different to you?" she whispered.  
  
James looked at Cassidy. "Why?" he whispered back.  
  
The elevator rang, and the doors opened. Again, Cassidy stood and held the door, while a smiling Meowth, and a confused Jessie walked in. James followed her. Butch shot Cassidy a look, but she slapped him in the arm and he walked inside.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Jessie stopped at the door, and watched as the two black-suited Rockets walked down the corridor. Cassidy stopped before entering and looked down the corridor at Jessie.  
  
Jessie, thinking she was about to receive one of Cassidy's remarks, turned and looked at her. "What!?"  
  
Cassidy shrugged. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to dine over here tonight.."  
  
James looked back at Meowth, who shrugged.  
  
It took a moment for Cassidy's words to be comprehended in Jessie's brain. "Y.. You're asking us over for dinner?"  
  
Cassidy shrugged again. "Yeah.. Maybe we'll watch a movie after that, if that's alright with you?"  
  
Jessie just wasn't ready for this sort of attitude, from Cassidy of all people. So when the words escaped her lips, she decided it was shell-shock. "Okay, that sounds great. How's six sound to you?"  
  
Cassidy nodded. "Sounds good. Seeya later." She went inside her apartment and closed the door.  
  
Jessie numbly nodded, then looked over at James. "Is this... real?"  
  
James nodded very slowly.  
  
"Not a dream?"  
  
James shook his head.  
  
"Damn..." She knocked on the door weakly.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cassidy leaned back against the closed door. "I don't believe I did that.. I actually was nice.. to the.. to her."  
  
Butch looked through the on-screen guide on the TV. "Stranger things've happened."  
  
Cassidy laid her head back against the door. "What the hell am I going to do?"  
  
Butch got up and walked to the cabinet on the TV wall unit. He stared at a row of video tape cassettes. "I guess you better get cooking.."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Jessie looked at James. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
James nodded. "You're supposed to bring the dessert."  
  
Meowth held the pan over his head. "I'd pr'fer catnip brownies.."  
  
Jessie knocked on the door. She was dressed in blue jeans and a purple shirt with a weird symbol drawn on the front, and metallic-looking writing on the back. She sighed. "I can't believe this was the only shirt Ann had to loan, I feel like a total geek!"  
  
James tried to look sorry, but he couldn't muster it. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt with a purple-armored man on the front. "I'm not sure if I'm a geek or a nerd... is there a difference?"  
  
Cassidy answered the door. She was wearing a loose red skirt, and a crimson blouse. Butch was standing behind her, wearing jeans and a black shirt with strange symbols on the front, and a black-suited boy on the back with long braided brown hair.  
  
Cassidy looked at either one, then at Butch. "I guess I overdressed.." She escorted the trio inside, directing Meowth to the kitchen with the brownies.  
  
Butch looked from Jessie to James. "I see ya borrowed from Alan and Ann..." Both shrugged helplessly.  
  
Dinner went by smoothly, if a little quietly. Occasionally Cassidy would open her mouth to start conversation, then decide against it. After dessert, the group moved to the living room furniture, or at least tried to. James ended up sitting on the floor, since he insisted Meowth occupy the position between Cassidy and Jessie.  
  
Butch picked a tape from the line of cassette tapes and stuck it in the VCR. "I borrowed this from Ann."  
  
The other four looked at each other and sighed as the tape showed what movie it was. By the end of the first hour, though, Jessie and Cassidy were glued to the screen. James sometimes shifted on the floor, bumping into Jessie's legs. Eye contact was broken by a character's pronouncement or a scream.  
  
Finally the movie ended and Butch grinned triumphantly as both ladies made sure their makeup wasn't smeared. James yawned and rose. "That was.. interesting, Butch. I don't think that sort of.. stuff.. is my cup of tea."  
  
Butch took the tape out and slipped it back into the row of tapes. "Well, it's what Ann likes, and I figured with the ladies... There's this other one, with giant robots. I'll let you borrow one of my tapes sometime." James nodded.  
  
James and Meowth walked wearily back to their apartment as Jessie stood at the door. "Well, dinner was really good. I liked the lasagna."  
  
Cassidy nodded. "Thanks.. Those brownies were really divine. I'm a total chocoholic."  
  
Jessie smiled and nodded. "Me too. Godiva..."  
  
Cassidy grinned, then broke into a giggle. "It's a guilty pleasure!"  
  
Jessie grinned. "Definitely. And that movie.. Whatever that little blond has, I want it. I want the hunky guy that comes with it, too. Though I've had plenty of talking cats..."  
  
Cassidy laughed and pointed at Jessie. "I'll punish you!"  
  
Both women laughed, then wished each other goodnight.  
  
Cassidy closed the door, then looked at Butch. "That was... strange."  
  
Butch shrugged. "I had a good time."  
  
Cassidy nodded slowly. "Yeah.. So did I. Am I going soft?"  
  
Butch shrugged again, before plopping down on the couch.  
  
"I wonder if she thinks I'm insane.." Cassidy looked back in the direction of the other Rockets' apartment.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Jessie closed the door and found James staring at her.  
  
James made a motion in the direction of the other Rockets' apartment. "You don't think...?"  
  
Jessie shrugged and looked at the floor. She had been in such a dark mood with the memories of her mother. Now she felt great, because of the two people she hated the most.  
  
Meowth yawned. "I'm goin' ta sleep. Dis cat needs 'is bu'ty nap.." The cat Pokémon padded off to his small bed, leaving the two Rockets alone.  
  
James looked over at the clock. 9:00 PM. "I think I'm going to watch some TV." He walked over to the couch and sat down, then saw a blur.  
  
Jessie had sat down next to him. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
"No.. of course not."  
  
Three hours later the door creaked open. The true occupants walked in, before one stopped the other. "Alan, be quiet.."  
  
Alan looked at the couch. Jessie's head was leaning against James' chest. James had his arm around her, while they both slept. "Should we wake them?"  
  
"No way.. I think they look cute like that." She ran into her bedroom and walked out with a small blanket, carefully draping it over them.  
  
"Like I said, the perpetual romantic."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
James opened one eye, then the other. "Where..?"  
  
Ann was sitting on the opposite side of the couch. "About time you woke up... You're gonna be late."  
  
James leapt off the couch. He grabbed his uniform and started toward the bathroom, when the door opened. She was in her uniform, and her hair was still wet and had a light sheen to it. She stopped and stared.  
  
Jessie looked into his eyes for a moment, before she realized Ann was watching them. "Uh, the bathroom's all yours.."  
  
James nodded idly as he walked in, his eyes following her before he closed the door. After he was done, James came out and tripped over Meowth.  
  
Meowth picked the clothing off his head, then looked at the black shirt. "Eh, wat's all dis hair-"  
  
Ann walked over and grabbed the shirt from Meowth. "I'll put this in Alan's room, so he remembers to have it washed." She winked at James.  
  
James looked down at Meowth. "I don't know what you're talking about, Meowth." He started to leave.  
  
Meowth grumbled and ran to catch up with his team-mates. In the elevator ride down, he noticed both of them avoiding eye-contact. 'Dis definitely means trouble.'  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Butch rubbed his shoulder. "I hate those shots."  
  
Cassidy looked hard at Butch. 'You should stop being such a wimp!'  
  
Butch shot at look at Cassidy. "Hey, did you just say that?"  
  
Cassidy folded her arms. "I didn't say anything. I thought it. What am I thinking of now?"  
  
Butch shrugged.  
  
Gasglow opened the door of the office and walked in. "I'd say you two are thinking about your assignment." He took a Pokéball from his pocket and set it on the desk as he sat. "Well that assignment's scope just changed. As of now, I am assigning another Pokémon to you." He tossed the Pokéball to Cassidy.  
  
Cassidy looked at the small red & white ball. "What Pokémon is it?"  
  
"It's a Spearow."  
  
Butch folded his arms. "And what are we gonna do with this Spearow?"  
  
"I just want you to get used to having it, train it a little. Now get going, you've got that appointment to report in with Giovanni."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Brock!"  
  
The dusky-skinned Pokémon Breeder turned, and immediately smiled. "Ash, Misty!"  
  
Ash shook his friend's hand. "Boy, I'm glad you got my message."  
  
"It was no problem, no problem at all. Even if it's just to Pallet... Feels just like the old days!"  
  
Misty giggled. "It hasn't been THAT long.."  
  
"It sure has felt like it. How've you been, Pikachu?"  
  
Pikachu grinned. "Pi-ka chuu!"  
  
Brock laughed. "That's great to hear. Hey Ash, have you caught any new Pokémon since last time we met?"  
  
Ash nodded. "I'll show'em to you later. Right now I'm starved, how about we catch some breakfast?"  
  
Misty grinned at the slight joke. "That sounds good to me, as long you're offering to pay, Ash."  
  
Ash stumbled. "Ah, I meant... Alright.."  
  
The three friends laughed as they raced off to the nearest restaurant.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Show them in."  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth slowly walked into the darkened office. They quickly took their seats.  
  
"So you've come back here, empty-handed again. You realize I should have you three fired, no killed... correct?"  
  
The trio collectively gulped and nodded slowly.  
  
"However, one of my original reports, that you might have aided one of the Orange Island governments, and helped catch Butch & Cassidy appears to be... FALSE."  
  
All three raised their eyebrows. "False?"  
  
"I could scarcely believe it myself. To think that one of my elite teams would betray their own team-mates was incomprehensible. Besides, I didn't think you three had the backbone to pull off such a stunt. It seems time and a corrected report have changed my opinions of you..."  
  
Jessie slowly raised her hand, suddenly feeling like she was back in Pokémon Tech. "Uh, Boss... Who was it that gave the correct report?"  
  
Giovanni leaned back in his chair. "Butch and Cassidy."  
  
The trio looked at each other in confusion, before looking up at Giovanni again. "Butch and Cassidy?"  
  
"Stop repeat everything I'm saying!"  
  
They nodded very quickly.  
  
"They were very adamant that it was their fault in getting arrested. Lucky for you, a technicality got them both released early... just in time to report back the correct story."  
  
"So der won' be nothin' happenin' ta us?"  
  
"Not unless you mess up again in some major way. I've renewed your expense account for the next 90 days. Now get out of here, and get me some rare Pokémon before I change my mind!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
The trio collectively sighed once the double doors closed. The secretary smiled at them. "Guess you're still alright with the Boss."  
  
Jessie leaned against her desk. "Billy, have you noticed anything.. strange.. about Butch and Cassidy lately?"  
  
Billy looked up from her monitor. "Um, nothing big.. Cass asked me that same question about you, too. What's going on between you and her, Jess?"  
  
Jessie waved her hand, as if trying to wave off the question. "Nothing, really.. Just she's been acting..."  
  
James chimed in. "Really nice.. The both of them have been acting that way.."  
  
Billy smiled. "Aw, that's probably 'cause the boss is gonna promote them. Even though they failed, he seemed real pleased with them. So in a way, I guess they wanted to spread the joy."  
  
Jessie folded her arms. "I guess..."  
  
Billy suddenly started rummaging through a drawer in her desk. "I almost fergot! The boss wanted me ta give these to you." She pulled out a pair of keys and handed them to Jessie. "The boss bought one of the other elite teams a Humvee, so he told me to give their old Cherokee to another elite team."  
  
Jessie looked at the keys. "Wow.. This is ours, for all future missions?"  
  
Billy nodded her head. "Yup, I think you guys deserve a break. I used to be in the field, and I can't imagine what it's like havin' to walk in those boots."  
  
James sighed happily. "I never thought we'd get some wheels."  
  
Billy nodded. "Besides, Butch and Cassidy already turned it down. They said I should ask you two."  
  
Jessie looked over at James, then looked down at the keys. "Where is it?"  
  
Billy pointed to the elevator. "It's in the garage, space #48."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Don't.. stop.. thinking about tomorrow.. Don't... stop... it'll soon be here.. It'll be here, better than before.. Yesterday's gone.. Yesterday's gone.."  
  
James and Meowth were singing with the lyrics, "Oooh.. don't you look baaack.."  
  
Jessie looked at the radio in annoyance. "Will you turn that off?"  
  
James sighed and hit the OFF button. "But it was 70's Flashback.."  
  
Meowth sat back in his seat. "I guess Jessie ain' a fan o' Fleetwood Mac."  
  
Jessie sighed. She would not have this near-perfect day ruined. She smiled. "Oh, alright, you can listen to it.. Just don't sing!"  
  
James grinned. "Goodie!" He reached for the radio, and found Jessie's hand there. He looked over at her.  
  
Jessie looked between his hand and then his eyes. The radio was on, and started to play another 70's tune. "You're... hand.."  
  
The song continued. "A cloud of eiderdown, draws around me.. softening the sound.. Sleepy time when I lie, with my love by my side.. And she's brea-thing low... And the can-dle.. dies.."  
  
James moved back, continuing to stare at her. "Oh.. yeah.."  
  
Meowth looked up. "Yer 'bout ta run a red light."  
  
Jessie slammed on the breaks, barely stopping before the intersection. She quickly turned the radio off. "It's distracting me.." She glanced at James, then stared ahead at the road, tightening her grip on the wheel.  
  
James sat back in his seat. "I'm sorry.."  
  
Jessie looked at him. "It's.. alright."  
  
Meowth looked between the two. 'Wat's goin' on wit dem?' Meowth sighed inwardly. 'I shoulda knew dese two were were losin' dere minds..'  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cassidy fidgeted in her chair. The extra Pokéball was driving her crazy, its occupant constantly shifting. When she called it out during a training battle at Team Rocket's training center, it proved hard to control. It was also ruthless, trying to attack downed opponents.  
  
"You want me to carry it?"  
  
Cassidy looked over at Butch and realized she'd just communicated all of her feelings to him. "Uh, no.. I didn't mean to transmit that." She had uncovered a very irritating quirk of the implanted transmitter: whenever either one was under duress or stressed out, the transmitter would activate. It was probably set up so that in the heat of battle, they wouldn't have to concentrate on switching it on. It still annoyed her to no end.  
  
"I'm sorry about that little quirk, you two." Gasglow closed the door.  
  
Butch shrugged.  
  
Cassidy watched the small man walk through the office. "So, are you going to tell us what our new mission is, or do we have to guess it again?" She rubbed the spot where her last shot had been made... it itched like crazy.  
  
Gasglow sat down. "No, that won't be necessary. I want you to keep up the good work with Jessie and James for now. I'll update you in the morning."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cassidy leaned against the door, watching the elevator. She couldn't believe she was going to do this. The light over the elevator blinked, and the door opened. She watched the two exchange glances walking down the corridor. "Uh, Jessie?"  
  
Jessie looked back at James for a moment, then walked over to the fellow Rocket. "Hi, Cassidy."  
  
"I was wondering... Are you alright?"  
  
Jessie looked confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well.. uh.. Word's gotten around about your.. Well... your mother's birthday.." It was a total lie, of course. Cassidy had spent the two weeks of the cruise fighting terminal boredom. She decided to study the file folders Gasglow had given her and Butch.  
  
Jessie's jaw tightened. "You.. You know?"  
  
Cassidy nodded. "She's practically a legend in Team Rocket... Though it took a bit of digging to find out she was your mother.."  
  
Jessie looked back at the door, thankful James had gone inside. She took a deep breath. "Uh, please don't take this the wrong way Cassidy, but.. I really.."  
  
Cassidy nodded again. "I'm sorry if bringing it up is bad.. I just knew about it, and wanted to.. I don't know.. apologize, I guess."  
  
Jessie looked back down the hallway, then back at Cassidy. "Is Butch...?"  
  
Cassidy opened the door. "He's next door, watching some shows with Alan and Ann.." She and Jessie walked inside and sat down on the couch. Cassidy still couldn't believe she was doing this.  
  
"Cassidy.." She chuckled low to herself. "I can't believe we're doing this.."  
  
Cassidy fidgeted. "Yeah.. me too. I guess you must think I've gone insane..."  
  
Jessie shook her head. "I don't know... Nothing really surprises me lately."  
  
Cassidy looked around the apartment. "I'm just tired of fighting against you. I used to get a real kick out of it, but it isn't fun anymore."  
  
"I guess I'm still in shock.. Especially after what happened back in the Orange Islands, and then Johto, and..." She trailed off, wondering if it was wise to bring up all their confrontations right now.  
  
Cassidy turned back to Jessie. "I suppose the boss told you about our report.."  
  
Jessie studied the other woman's face. "What was that about?"  
  
"We both know that if the boss found out you worked with the cops, you'd be dead. I used to think that was the plan, but not anymore."  
  
"And the Jeep?"  
  
Cassidy smiled. "I hate them. It feels like I'm driving a tank."  
  
"Thanks.. really. I started out this week wanting to take a leap off a tall object.. and now I feel like I'm soaring."  
  
"You sure it isn't James that's making you feel like that?"  
  
Jessie looked at Cassidy in shock, then looked down and blushed. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Well, there's the little looks.. Ann told me she and Alan discovered you two on the couch."  
  
Jessie wrung her hands. "I feel like an idiot. There's always been a thing.. But it's always been easy to lose whenever he said something that ticked me off. But lately, it's been getting harder to put off."  
  
"You said anything to him about it?"  
  
Jessie continued to look at her hands. "Of course not.. But he's probably figured it out. I'm pretty sure Meowth knows, too. If the boss finds out.."  
  
Cassidy put her hand on Jessie's. "That's only for active teams. You two can always train recruits."  
  
Jessie fidgeted. "I'm not sure that would work..."  
  
"What do you mean? What else does he have on you?"  
  
Jessie looked up at Cassidy. "If I told you, he'd probably kill you."  
  
Cassidy shrugged. "What says being part of Team Rocket guarantees longevity?"  
  
"Well.. yeah.. I guess you could look at it like that."  
  
The door opened. Butch walked in, then saw the ladies. "Am I interrupting something?"  
  
Jessie got up and walked past him. "No.. We were just talking.."  
  
Cassidy followed her into the corridor. "Let's talk later, okay?"  
  
Jessie nodded. "Okay..." She walked inside Alan and Ann's apartment.  
  
Cassidy turned to Butch. "Why did you have to walk in like that?"  
  
Butch shrugged. "Sorry.. I didn't know."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Alan got up and put the empty bowls in the kitchen. "You missed a great movie, Jess."  
  
Ann nodded from the couch. "No matter how many times I see it, I still cry at the death scene."  
  
Jessie looked at James. "What was it?"  
  
James thought for a moment. "I forgot.. It was about transforming robots, though."  
  
Ann got up and walked into her bedroom. "Well, I and Alan have plans for the evening."  
  
Meowth walked out of the kitchen. "Yah, dey sed dey'd take me to dis lil' theader dat's showin' Aristocats! How's dat fer da cat's Me-owth!"  
  
Jessie looked between Alan and Ann. Ann tried to conceal a grin as she walked out of her room, causing Jessie to nod very slowly in understanding. "My, that's very nice..."  
  
James looked from Jessie, to Ann, to Alan in confusion.  
  
Ann and Alan practically grabbed Meowth and dragged him out of the apartment. Ann stopped momentarily at the door. "There's a casserole in the fridge." She then closed the door.  
  
Jessie sat down on the couch next to James. She wasn't paying attention to the television. Finally, she reached over to the remote, but found James' hand there.  
  
He looked down at her hand and moved his own off the remote. She quickly hit the Mute button. He looked from the TV to the remote. "Uh..." He looked up and caught her staring at him, in a serious way. "Did.. did I do something?" He tensed up.  
  
"No..."  
  
He relaxed, and his hand moved onto hers. They both looked down. "Oh.. sorry.." He started to move his hand.  
  
She slipped her hand around his. "Don't.."  
  
His face showed his confusion. "What?"  
  
Jessie watched him. "We need to talk.."  
  
"About..."  
  
She looked down at his hand. "Us.."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Silence fell heavy for the next two minutes as both looked down at their clasped hands.  
  
James looked up first. "Jessie... I..."  
  
She stared into his eyes for a hint of what was on his mind.  
  
James felt out of his element. "I guess..."  
  
Jessie leaned forward. "Just kiss me."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
End of "New Friends"  
  
Characters from Pokémon anime (C) 1996, 2001 Nintendo of America, Inc. & GameFreak, Ltd.


	3. Kidnapped

Note to FF.net readers: This story is still subject to minor revision for grammar or structure.  
  
The following fanfiction contains some violent content. Reader discretion is advised.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Kidnapped (Revised)  
by TG  
  
(Part Three of Fate's Game)  
  
  
"There's gotta be a better way to make a living.."  
"You can always shovel cow crap."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Excuse me, are you James Kojiro?"  
  
James looked up from the stack of roses and his drink. He had bought the roses while on his way back to Alan and Ann's. It had been nearly a week since the night he and Jessie had shared a deep kiss. But for some reason, she was afraid to keep going. There had been looks, and occasionally he could hold her hand. But there wasn't anything else. He was hoping the roses would do something.  
  
"Yes, I'm James Kojiro, who wants to know?"  
  
The gentleman was wearing a dark trenchcoat. "I've got a message here for you, from Jessie." He pulled out a small card and presented it.  
  
James reached out for the card. As his fingers grasped it, a jolt shot through him. He felt all of his muscles spasm painfully, and then the pain overwhelmed him. He fell against the table with a gurgle.  
  
Several patrons rushed over. The gentleman backed up a few paces. A man walked over with a badge and wearing a light blue uniform. "I'm an EMT, let me through.."  
  
The ambulance pulled up and another gentleman, also an EMT, leapt out. Together they put James on a wheeled stretcher and carefully strapped him down. They wheeled him into the back of the ambulance and took off, sirens blaring.  
  
The restaurant's assistant manager walked out, and looked around. "What just happened?"  
  
An old woman pointed at the table. "There was a man sitting there. He passed out, and a nice paramedic made sure he got to an ambulance."  
  
The assistant manager looked among the crowd of patrons. "Who called the paramedics?" He sighed when the crowd chattered, looking for the individual who obviously used their mobile phone. He finally gave up, then noticed the flowers. He grabbed the stack of roses and walked back inside, to the phone. He dialed a number. "Spring showers bloom blue flowers. Yeah, him."  
  
"Supervisor here. Are you secure?"  
  
The assistant closed the door and set two small devices on the phone. "Ready here."  
  
"Five by five. What do you have to report?"  
  
"Your little boy blue just disappeared."  
  
"Disappeared, how?"  
  
"Knock-out and rescue. Looks very professional."  
  
"Dammit to hell! Please tell me there's evidence."  
  
"A stack of roses, the card just says 'I love you, J.'"  
  
The voice over the telephone sighed. "Okay, I'll send someone by to grab the flowers. Did anybody see these goons?"  
  
"I'll have that information packaged with the flowers, sir. I'm outta here." He hung up the phone, and walked out to find his witnesses.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cassidy yawned. She hated mornings. Especially when it involved business. The last week had been... interesting. She discovered that Jessie was a very private person, and very insecure with herself. A 180-degree turn from when she had met the fellow Rocket as a recruit. Then Jessie was brash, and bold... perfectly secure in her position as the top bitch. Something about the last few days had eroded away all the animosity she bore the red-headed Rocket.  
  
Gasglow shook his head and sat back. "I can't believe it... This came from totally off our radar!"  
  
Cassidy shifted uneasily in her chair. "What came off where?"  
  
Gasglow looked at Cassidy in a very serious stare. "I am talking about the fact that James has been kidnapped."  
  
That woke them up!  
  
Butch sipped his coffee. "What the hell does James got that's worth kidnapping? The guy-"  
  
"Is ridiculously wealthy." Gasglow sat forward and examined his computer monitor.  
  
Butch managed to keep from choking. "Rich? You mean he has actual money somewhere?"  
  
Cassidy folded her arms. "You'd know this if you had read his file."  
  
Gasglow continued to examine the info displayed on his monitor. "His family is rich. It also has its tendrils in everything, and I mean everything there is to be involved in."  
  
"Team Rocket?"  
  
Gasglow sat back and looked at Cassidy. "Team Rocket has many patrons. It takes a great deal more money and influence than what Giovanni could muster to run things..."  
  
Cassidy shook her head in disgust.  
  
Butch shrugged. "As long as I don't have to take orders from him.."  
  
Gasglow examined the monitor again. "No, no.. James is quite estranged from his parents. And I didn't mean to suggest Team Blue has any ties with them."  
  
Cassidy thought for a moment. "Wait, he's estranged? You don't think..."  
  
Gasglow put his finger on his nose. "Good idea. We already checked the Rochester Estate. James isn't there, but neither are his parents."  
  
Butch finished his coffee. "Does Jessie know about this?"  
  
Gasglow nodded. "The local law enforcement has already processed the abduction report, and the media are going to report it at noon. I'm sure Jessie will find out then."  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked the fiery red-head.  
  
Gasglow clasped his hands. "You two are going to help Jessie rescue him."  
  
Cassidy looked at Butch, who shrugged. "It could be worse."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cassidy looked at her watch. 12:29 PM. She knocked on the door. There was a thumping sound, and then the door creaked open. "Hello?"  
  
"Yah, watta ya want?"  
  
Cassidy looked down. "Meowth, is Jessie here?"  
  
"Yah, but I don' dink ya wanna see her..."  
  
Jessie's voice sounded behind the feline. "Let her in, Meowth!"  
  
Cassidy walked in and immediately was floored. Sitting on the couch, only wearing her nightshirt, was Jessie. What shocked her, though, was Jessie's mangled hair, and the dark bags under her blood-shot eyes. An empty box of Kleenex sat next to her, and a fresh one was on her lap.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
Jessie looked up. "He's... gone."  
  
Cassidy looked around. "Are Ann and Alan here?"  
  
Meowth shook his head. "Newp, dose two got call'd in by da boss." He wandered into the kitchen.  
  
Cassidy sat down next to Jessie. She looked at Jessie, almost disbelieving of the pity and pain she felt for this woman who once called her an enemy. "He's not dead..."  
  
Jessie shook her head, more tears starting to flow. "You don't know Giovanni..."  
  
Cassidy sat back in surprise. "You think Giovanni kidnapped him?"  
  
Jessie shook her head again. "I think Giovanni killed him.."  
  
"No way.. Trust me, Giovanni had nothing to do with it."  
  
Jessie looked at Cassidy, anger flaring in her eyes. "What do you know about him? You have no idea what he's like when he's angry!" She continued looking at Cassidy for a moment, before she started sobbing.  
  
Cassidy uneasily held her. "Hey, when it happened we were in a meeting with the boss. Besides, why would he want to kidnap or kill James?"  
  
Jessie looked up at Cassidy. "He.. wants to keep me and James apart."  
  
Cassidy looked down at her. "Well, I'll have you know Giovanni was really upset about this. He's put me and Butch on the trail. He said something about James' parents..." She knew it was a total lie, but figured Jessie would never question Giovanni about it.  
  
Jessie moved back. "Really? James' parents.." She leapt up. "I'll hunt them down and make them give James back!"  
  
Cassidy pointed to the purple nightie. "You and your mighty nightie of DOOM?"  
  
Jessie looked down at Cassidy. "Oh.. I must really be a mess..."  
  
Cassidy nodded. "That's easy enough to fix."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Meowth looked through the refridgerator, scowling. This whole mess was his fault. If he had kept his big Meowth shut during the Lugia mess all that time ago... On the other paw, he really did think the two of them worked together. He was going to get James back, and then let whatever happens, happen. The cat Pokémon sighed, not even finding a leftover capable of consumption. "An' I thawt we wer' bad..."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
An hour, a shower, and much damage control later, Jessie was packing some extra stuff. She walked into the corridor, Meowth right behind her. She looked at Butch and Cassidy walking down the corridor. "I'm prepared for trouble."  
  
"Dat's right."  
  
Butch looked down at the feline. "Do we have to bring you along?"  
  
Cassidy elbowed him. "He's not as dumb as he looks. Let's get going."  
  
"I'll have ya know I'm a very useful distraction..."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
James sucked in a deep breath and immediately regretted it. His whole body ached. The muscles of his arms and legs refused to obey their owner, but instead throbbed and twitched. Slowly, a quiet haze fell over him as he felt something jabbed in his arm. Time disappeared, replaced with a fuzzy, tingling sensation, overlapped by periods of complete darkness. He knew he was moving at times, and there was a definite sensation of being handled. It was hard to tell, but when his mind finally cleared, it was dark. And he was chained to his chair.  
  
James looked around, trying to adjust to the lack of light. There were muffled voices nearby. "Hello? Is anybody there?" One of the voices cursed loudly, and a door was opened. The light was dazzling to James.  
  
"Wha' the hell? I thought that stuff would knock him f'r days!?"  
  
James blinked, trying to get his pupils to adjust. "Let me go.. I'll give you whatever you want."  
  
One of the men, covered in shadows from the incoming light, walked over to James. His voice was accented, perhaps the Southern States, which made James uneasy. "There's nothing yew kin off'r me, rich boy. Jus' shut the hell up!" He slugged James, causing the smaller man's head to snap back. Somewhere he thought he heard an accented woman's voice as well...  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Excuse me, are you Jessie?"  
  
Jessie looked up at the flight attendant. "Yes?"  
  
"There's a call for you, just pick up the phone on the seat there and dial star-9." The attendant walked further down the aisle.  
  
Jessie picked up the phone and waited for the call. "Hello?"  
  
A high-pitched and heavily-accented voice greeted her. "This is the United Kingdom calling, are we reaching 'Jessie Musashi'?"  
  
"Yeah, this is her.."  
  
"Connecting you with your party, one moment." There was a pause, and the sound of another phone ringing.  
  
A male voice picked up. It was not as heavily accented as the operator. "Jessie?"  
  
Jessie looked at the phone in confusion. "Yes, this is she. Who are you?"  
  
"To protect our globe from destruction mean anything to you?"  
  
Jessie looked at Cassidy next to her, who was asleep. She lowered her voice and looked around. "Yes, it does. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Stephen, and I'm connected with Rocket UK. I'm sorry about my abruptness, but you didn't waste much time hoppin' a flight here. I just want to get the code you wish to use at the customs agent."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Jessie looked around the airport. The first thing she noted was it was huge. The second thing that struck her was that she was really there. Cassidy and Butch appeared to share her feelings, as they both looked around. The group quickly lugged their carry-on bags up to a large bank-like center.  
  
Cassidy checked her purse. "I'll be right back, do you have any cash you want to get exchanged?" Observing Jessie's dazed expression, she decided it was better to worry about that later.  
  
Jessie looked around. She remembered when her mother would travel abroad. She always wanted to come along, but she was too young – at least that's what her mother would say. Later Jessie learned that oftentimes, it was official Team Rocket business, too dangerous for a little girl. Jessie sighed, feeling a rush of excitement at being in a foreign place. She returned to reality when Cassidy walked back with a look of disgust  
  
Cassidy stuffed a large wad of bills in her purse. "Damn exchange rate, it's embarrassing. Let's hope Customs doesn't take forever."  
  
The three Rockets moved into separate lines. It took twenty minutes for Jessie, even though the line wasn't that long. Already Cassidy and Butch were whisked through. Eventually Jessie reached the Security & Customs counter, and discovered why her line was so slow. A woman a head taller than Jessie was operating the line. Her very tanned complexion made her blond hair stand out.  
  
She looked back and forth at the line as people grumbled. Her voice had not a hint of an accent, but was high-pitched, almost squeaky. "Oh dear.. Uh, I'm sorry, but you'll have to stop for a moment.. and let me look.. uh.. Oh yeah, inside your bag." She looked at Jessie. "Oh wow, I love that hair.. Uh.. have we met?"  
  
Jessie sighed, before realizing that was her cue. "Oh, no.. But I have a degree in _Rocket Science_." Jessie watched the woman for any sign of comprehension, and was quickly forced to keep herself from facefaulting...  
  
"Oh, you do?? Wow, that's so interesting, I know this nice lady who has all kinds of degrees, but she's not from around here. Uh, wait a minute, I think.." The woman looked back at the woman operating the X-Ray machine. "What were those words we were supposed to listen for again?"  
  
The woman banged her head against the display repeatedly. She immediately rose and grabbed the stamp from her partner's hand and stamped Jessie's passport.  
  
Jessie quickly walked away with her bags as the blond-haired woman started to tear up at her partner's berating. "I can't believe they let people like her work in this country!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Jessie, Butch, and Cassidy stopped at the sight that greeted them. There, standing among several other people holding signs, was a brunette woman with a big sign that read "TRUK". Next to her stood a gentleman wearing a purple-velvet fedora whose face was beat red. The woman would occasionally turn to her partner to yell something, causing him to turn a darker shade of red, if that was humanly possible.  
  
Finally she saw the trio and hopped down from her perch on some seats, stomping over to the three Rockets. "There you are! About.. Bloody.. TIME!! Do you know HOW LONG I've been WAITING for YOU!?" She was completely oblivious to the sudden halt in the crowd around her, and then the sucking sound as individuals began a hasty retreat away.  
  
All three looked around, before Jessie stepped forward. "We got held up in Customs... Shouldn't you keep it down a little?"  
  
The woman merely hrmph'd and spun around, almost smacking the trio with her long dark-brown hair. She began to stomp off, as her partner walked up, taking a few bags to carry. "Sorry 'bout that.. When she gets in a tiff, it's a real storm."  
  
The trio wiped away some of the sweatdrops. Cassidy looked ahead at the woman as the crowd parted like the Red Sea from her loud voice. "She isn't driving, is she?"  
  
The gentleman shook his head nervously. "Thankfully not!"  
  
The trio let out a sigh of relief.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"So, that's when my agents reported back." A young man with sandy-blond hair, wearing a black Team Rocket uniform, pointed down on a map. The map was a lay-out of several counties, centered around Northhampton. He was specifically pointing at Kettering.  
  
Jessie looked at the map. To her, the country was just a jumble of strange names. "So, do you think that's where James is being held or not?"  
  
The young Rocket nodded.  
  
Jessie folded her arms. "How are you sure?"  
  
"We traced a call they placed to the Rochester Estate a week ago to this location."  
  
Fourteen hours later, four black-suited individuals led the trio into a small, multi-story building.  
  
Jessie looked around the dusty room. It smelled of decay. The smell made her sick to her stomach. Was this where James was being kept?  
  
The leader, Stephen, listened to his ear piece. "The flat is clear and so is the entire floor.. Dammit, I should've known ta check for a ghosted line. Miss Musashi, your friend's got some very smart abductors." The sandy-haired young man looked down at a man wearing wire-rim glasses and typing into a laptop. The laptop was connected to a mobile phone. "Any luck?"  
  
The laptop operator nodded. "The line was disconnected recently. I'm tryin' ta hack inta the later records. Wherever it was, it wasn't in this country."  
  
Jessie looked at the deserted apartment wearily. "All this way..."  
  
Butch looked at Cassidy, then turned around. "I'll be in the car."  
  
Cassidy uncertainly rested her hand on Jessie's shoulder. "Jess, it's not a total waste. At least we're getting somewhere." Cassidy admitted to herself that was the lamest BS she had ever heard.  
  
Jessie looked around the apartment, feeling hopeless. "I guess..."  
  
The laptop beeped and its operator turned back to his boss. "We got something. It's shaky, but a call was made to the States. It looks like it was directed to Atlanta. That's all I can get."  
  
Jessie turned around. "Let's get out of here."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Jess, it's not like he's gonna die or nuthin'.." Meowth was having problems keeping up with the woman. Already Jessie had decided to escape her hotel and explore London while waiting for the flight out; though it was more to walk off her anger.  
  
Jessie shrugged as she walked down the street.  
  
Meowth looked up at his friend and teammate. "Da only one dat's gonna die is me, if I gotta get stuffed in one o' dem carrier dings again."  
  
Jessie looked back down at Meowth for a moment. She knew he was trying to inject his own special brand of humor to lighten her mood. Or at least get her to threaten physical harm, which would be a reaction of some kind.  
  
Meowth shrugged, then was bumped by Jessie. "Wat?" Then he noticed the group of people shuffling their way. "I hate havin' ta shuddup f'r da normals.." he mumbled.  
  
As Jessie passed by the group, several stopped and watched her. "She looks just like.." "Neat." "Must be a Cosplayer gone berserk." "Watch out for mallets!" The stopped people laughed before continuing on.  
  
Meowth looked back at the group. "Was it my 'magination, or did one o' dem have a lil' Koffin' dolly?"  
  
Jessie shrugged. "What did you expect, we're in London. Didn't the Pikachu backpack one of them have clue you in to their weirdness?"  
  
Meowth nodded.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Meowth nodded. "Dis is da life!" He pushed away the empty dish which, moments before, had held a chicken and noodle dinner.  
  
"I can't believe they overbooked.." Jessie looked around in the darkened cabin of the inter-continental jet. She had never been in first class before. It felt.. strange. "Just keep your voice down."  
  
Meowth relaxed in his seat, occasionally tugging at the collar. "I hate dis cal'er.."  
  
"They wouldn't let you in the cabin without it." She smiled innocently when a flight attendant walked by, peering over at the strange woman who talked to her Pokémon.  
  
"Now ya dink it was a good ding I talk'd ya inta waitin' fer da next flight?"  
  
Jessie nodded. After the airline had announced their error, Cassidy and Butch had decided to board. Meowth had talked Jessie into the free first-class seats. "It'll help clear my mind?"  
  
Meowth nodded. "Yep! Now, if ya don' mind, I'm gonna take my cat-nap.." The cat Pokémon hit a button and reclined his seat. Quickly the feline was asleep.  
  
Jessie looked at the Pokémon, then out the window of the jet. She decided sleep would probably be a good thing, and relaxed back. As she drifted off, one thought occurred to her: I wonder what James is doing?  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
At that very moment, James was holding on for dear life. It had been a week since he was kidnapped, of that he was certain. This was Atlanta, and he was currently driving a black stretch-limousine at 50 MPH through downtown at night, in driving rain. The front end was partially smashed in, and the back windows were blown out. The black limo was riddled with bullets. James was narrowly avoiding plowing into other vehicles, as he swerved through traffic. He was wearing a black three-piece, and a pair of handcuffs dangled from his left wrist.  
  
Behind him were two black BMWs, in pursuit. From the closest vehicle, a man stood out the sunroof window with a high-power automatic weapon and fired. The limo would light up in a shower of sparks from the bullets each time. Several times he almost lost his grip on the weapon when the car would swerve suddenly. Behind the front car was a different story. The passenger was frantically showering bullets behind him.  
  
Behind the two BMWs were five police cars, lights flashing and sirens blaring. Officers were frantically shouting as their partners would try to take out the BMWs' tires. Each time they would duck as their prey showered their vehicles with bullets. Already, two cars had pulled out of the chase when one or both of their occupants were struck.  
  
Above the chase, a black police helicopter weaved between the multi-story high-rises and hotels. The pilot was sweating bullets trying to keep up with the high-speed chase inside the canyon of steel and glass. His co-pilot looked down at the forward-looking infra-red camera display, relaying information to the units below.  
  
The dark-haired man sat back down and looked at the smoking automatic in his hands. He pulled out the clip and stared down at his remaining bullets. "Man, screw this!"  
  
The driver glanced at him. "What!? You can't be out already!"  
  
"I'm sick of messin' with them, let's blow'em up!" He opened a green bag on the floor before him and pulled out several black bulb-like items.  
  
"Are you nuts!? You'll get us in trouble! She said no murder & mayhem!"  
  
James looked behind him for a moment. It was getting harder to drive, as the traffic got thicker. Already he had to skirt into the oncoming lane to get around stopped vehicles.  
  
The co-pilot watched the third car's passenger start to pop out the sunroof window, sans his gun. The perp was cuddling something. "I think the shooter in Car 3 dropped his gun, and he's got something in his arms. I can't make it out."  
  
One of the pursuing officers recognized it. He was a veteran, and you didn't stop firing your gun without a really good reason. "Grenades!"  
  
A police officer pulled himself out his passenger windows. "I'll get the lil' bastard.." He started to fire his semi-automatic pistol, hitting his mark twice. The passenger slumped over on the roof of the BMW.  
  
The driver heard gunfire, and then felt something bounce off his shoulder and fall between the seats. Several other grenades fell into the car. He immediately opened the door and leapt out. Seconds later the car exploded, and then mushroomed into a fireball, it's momentum carrying it forward several hundred feet.  
  
The driver for the front BMW stared into the rearview mirror, mesmerized by the fireball.  
  
The smaller man standing in the sunroof cried out, "Crap, look-"  
  
The car smashed straight into the back of a stopped minivan. The passenger was ripped through the sunroof and bounced off the front of the minivan before hitting the wet pavement with a sickening thud. The driver had no idea what had happened to his partner, lying unconscious in the deflated airbag.  
  
James spun the wheel, nearly hitting another car as he made a corner. It took a few moments before he realized his pursuers were gone. The realization, though, was short-lived when he side-swiped a taxicab, and slid the limo into the side of a moving truck. As he lay back from the force of the airbag, the drivers of both vehicles ran up. Pieces of the windshield lay all over him.  
  
"Are you okay, man?"  
  
"What the hell happened?"  
  
James felt something warm run down his face. Everything was turning hazy, a red haze. He liked that color. Who was talking to him? She sounded very nice. Just like.. "Jessie?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
End of "Kidnapped"  
  
Characters from Pokémon anime (C) 1996, 2001 Nintendo of America, Inc. & GameFreak, Ltd.


	4. The Rescue

Note to FF.net readers: This story may be further revised for grammar and structure.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
The Rescue (Revised)  
by TG  
  
(Part Four of Fate's Game)  
  
  
"Did I mention I hate weddings?"  
"Then why are we getting married?"  
"The free drinks?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Where was that noise coming from?  
  
"BP is 102 over 68. Pulse is 82 and thready."  
  
What are they saying?  
  
"Sir, calm down. We know it hurts. Where is that X-Ray?"  
  
Pain? I can't feel any pain.  
  
"I know it hurts, hun. Calm down.."  
  
Who's screaming? Is that noise me?  
  
"Good. I want head, chest, and abdominal."  
  
Are they talking about me? I feel fine, really.  
  
"Everybody step out."  
  
Everything is so.. gray. Why do I feel so tired?  
  
"He's crashing! Yeah, get the chief attending.."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Attention. Delta Airlines Flight 1082, with non-stop service from New York to Atlanta, is disembarking passengers at Gate B82. Please wait until the passenger you are waiting for has completely exited the ramp tunnel. Thank you."  
  
Jessie wearily walked out of the ramp tunnel, being led by Meowth. Several children sitting in the terminal pointed at the cat Pokémon and immediately asked their parents for one. Meowth felt his back muscles cramping as he led the half-awake Rocket out of the terminal.  
  
Standing on a near-empty people mover, Meowth wearily stretched on his legs. "I hate dis place. If I gotta keep walkin' on all fours, I'm gonna be in tears!"  
  
Jessie nodded. "Just keep it down. I want to make it through Security without your big Meowth causing trouble." It took nearly another half-hour before the Rocket and her Pokémon team-mate were waiting at the baggage pick-up. She grumbled when her bags didn't show up.  
  
"Missing something?"  
  
Jessie turned around to find Cassidy and Butch. Butch was carrying Jessie's two bags. "You wouldn't happen to have James in your purse?" She yawned.  
  
"You'll have time to sleep when we get to the hotel."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Jessie awoke with a start. She looked at the clock sitting next to her bed. 5:30 AM. 'Five hours. Maybe I can go back to sleep.' She spent the next two hours tossing and turning, her thoughts constantly coming back to one thing.  
  
As she wandered out of the bedroom, her hair in a towel, Jessie was met by the sweet smell of.. "Coffee."  
  
Butch was sitting on a leather sofa, sipping from a red mug. He looked up from his cup. "It's black." He pointed to the bar where a hot plate was keeping a pot warm.  
  
Jessie poured herself a cup and enjoyed the bitter warmth. Five hours of sleep no longer was that big a deal. "Where's Cassidy?"  
  
"Renting a car." He flipped the television on and started to watch the local news.  
  
Jessie sighed despite herself. As she sat down in a comfy leather chair, the news anchor started to recap big news stories. Her attention span wandered, since this wasn't her town.  
  
"An update to the downtown chase by Atlanta Police after five bank robbery suspects. Atlanta Police today reported they have received very few leads to the identity of the lead chase suspect, and have not positively identified him. The other suspects in the case were both arraigned today on multiple counts of attempted murder and battery on a law enforcement official. One of the suspects, Daniel Donnels, was arraigned from his hospital bed. We now take you.."  
  
Jessie looked at Butch. "Chase?"  
  
Butch nodded. "Right after we arrived. Real big, automatic weapons, grenades.. We were too tired to care. Would have been fun to see live."  
  
"The lead chase suspect has awakened from a drug-induced coma. Hospital officials confirmed that his injuries are the type to cause severe amnesia. Police and hospital officials released a sketch of him this morning in hopes someone will come forward with clues to his identity." A rough sketch appeared, next to statistics.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cassidy walked through the hotel lobby. 'Nine dollars to park, outrageous!' The elevator door rang and started to open. "Jessie, Butch? I was-"  
  
Jessie walked out of the elevator wearing an overcoat, Butch right behind her in black jacket. "Good, you're here. Let's go."  
  
Cassidy turned around and ran to catch up. "Hey, want to-"  
  
Butch looked at her for a moment.  
  
Cassidy nodded. "Where are we-"  
  
Jessie waved her hand. "No time, I'll tell you on the way.."  
  
Cassidy sighed in exasperation. "I love these long talks we have.."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"At least they don't charge you to park before ten." Cassidy looked down at the ticket. "You'd think a hospital has better things to do than charge for parking."  
  
Both of her "partners" merely shrugged.  
  
"And you left Meowth at the hotel... I don't think they let Pokémon into intensive care."  
  
Butch quirked an eyebrow at the chattiness.  
  
Cassidy shrugged. "At least you could've let me get my uniform."  
  
Jessie stopped before the front desk. "No time." She turned to the older woman. "Intensive care?"  
  
The older woman looked at the trio. "I'm sorry. You'll have to check with the police officer at the elevator."  
  
Jessie looked further down the hallway and spotted a police officer standing at a corner. Above him was a sign, "Elevators", and an arrow pointing past him. She walked around the front desk and started slowly down the hall.  
  
Cassidy looked at the red-headed Rocket, then at the police officer. "You've got a plan, right?"  
  
Jessie nodded before stopping when the officer moved to block the trio.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, ladies.. I'm gonna have to ask yew to state yer business."  
  
Jessie put on her best poker face. "Listen, I'm here for a very important appointment in Personnel. If you cause me and my associates to miss that appointment, I'll be very cross and will report you to your supervisor. Got it?"  
  
Cassidy grinned to herself. 'The bitch is back, and this time I'm very glad for it.'  
  
Butch smirked.  
  
The officer, obviously a rookie, straightened out. "I'm sorry ma'am. I hope you make it." He pushed the elevator button, and one of the doors opened.  
  
As the doors closed, Jessie smiled to herself. 'That was too easy.' Then she realized something. "Uh, which floor is Personnel?"  
  
The trio sighed.  
  
Cassidy hit a button and the elevator started upwards. "We'll just hit the top floor, and check each floor. We've gotta hit it eventually."  
  
As the door opened, the trio were greeted with the smell of sterile air. Suddenly there was a woman's scream and the crying of a baby. Butch moved to the back of the car with a look of disgust.  
  
Jessie looked sideways at Cassidy. "The maternity ward??"  
  
Cassidy shrugged, and hit the button for the next floor. "Honestly, I didn't know.."  
  
The next floor was much more quiet. Lights were dimmed, and the air was very cool and sterile-smelling. A large countertop sat in front of the elevators, ringing an open area. Behind the counter was a large area filled with desks, computers, and monitors. A sign on the front of the counter read "James J. Crowley Long-Term Intensive Care Ward". The open area narrowed into two hallways which lead away from the elevators.  
  
Jessie looked around outside the elevator, then walked out and looked past the counter. "Nobody's home?"  
  
Cassidy and Butch walked out, letting the elevator close. Cassidy looked around wearily. "I don't like this."  
  
A string of gunfire caused the Rockets to leap behind the counter. Smoke began to flow out of the left corridor as more gunfire sounded. A man carrying an automatic weapon raced out, wearing a gas mask. Right behind him was a larger man carrying someone in his arms. The unconscious passenger was wearing a hospital gown and several tubes dangled from both his arms.  
  
Butch reached under his jacket and produced a semi-automatic pistol. He glanced at Cass, who looked upset.  
  
Jessie grabbed his arm. "You'll hit him!" she whispered angrily.  
  
Butch shook off her hand. "I'm gonna shoot his way." He rose up and unloaded two rounds into the smaller man. The smaller man crumpled to the ground, as the larger man ducked into the stairway. Butch turned his attention just in time as a woman wearing a gas mask sent a hail of bullets at him. Butch felt a slug hit his chest as he ducked down.  
  
"Whoevah you are, I'd stay down."  
  
Jessie immediately rose from her hiding place. "Jessibelle, I should've known!"  
  
The red-headed lady pointed her automatic weapon at Jessie. "Well, well.. Here ta get yer friend, too late fer that. Say good-bye, Jessa!" She started to squeeze the trigger when the elevator opened and three police officers in SWAT gear began to walk out. She fired low, nailing one of the officers in the legs. The other two ducked back into the elevator.  
  
Jessie felt her legs get swept from under her and she fell to the floor. More gunfire erupted, but farther away. She turned on Cassidy. "You idiot!"  
  
Cassidy shook her head. "We're not losing another team-mate." She looked at Butch. 'You wore your vest, I see. I thought I told you I hated the gun?'  
  
Butch got up nervously, looking down at the officer grunting in pain. 'We don't have time to argue.' "Let's get the hell out of here before the hammer comes down on us all."  
  
Jessie jumped over the counter and stopped, looking down at the officer for a moment. She then ran to the stairway, looking downward, then upward. "They're going for the roof."  
  
The officer grabbed Cassidy's ankle. "Dammit, are you gonna just.. unnh.. leave me here!?"  
  
Cassidy extracted herself by kicking the officer's hand free. "We're going to do what you can't."  
  
The trio sighed as the elevator doors close – just as the other elevators began to spill out SWAT members with shields.  
  
Cassidy stopped the elevator and looked at Jessie. "What are we doing, anyhow? They've got automatic weapons, we've got a single pistol."  
  
Butch tapped Cassidy's arm and pointed. "Uh.."  
  
Jessie slung the automatic rifle against her shoulder nervously. 'What the hell am I doing with this?' "I got this covered.. I think."  
  
Cassidy wasn't sure if she should be merely alarmed or scared witless. "Maybe you should give that to Butch; he's got the vest, you don't."  
  
Jessie hit the button to continue the elevator ride. "I don't care. I'm going to take that bitch out and get James back." 'Okay, that sounded crazy. Maybe I'm going a little too overboard about this... maybe.'  
  
As the door opened, the sound of screaming rotors blasted the trio back. On the helipad sat a silver and black helicopter, preparing to take off. Jessie walked out, hefting the rifle. She pointed at the helicopter, but was stopped by Butch.  
  
"You'll cause it to crash. Lemme do this." Butch watched the vehicle begin to take off and aimed. He stopped firing when the clip was empty.  
  
Jessie looked at Butch. "Didn't you..?" Then she noticed the small holes and the fuel leaking. She smiled. "They won't be flying far."  
  
The helicopter rose from the building and quickly flew away. Jessie and Butch noticed Cassidy leaning against the closed elevator doors, her eyes closed and her ears plugged.  
  
Jessie shook her. "Hey, it's alright.. The shootings done.."  
  
Cassidy unplugged her ears. "I don't like guns.. Uh-oh... Those cops are gonna be up here eventually. How are we getting out of here?"  
  
The elevator door opened, causing the Rockets to scramble. Out of the elevator walked Meowth, dragging a large bag.  
  
Jessie peered into the elevator, then down at Meowth. "Meowth, how did you get here?"  
  
The cat Pokémon wiped away several enormous sweatdrops. "Ya know how hot dose car trunks get?? Luckily fer me, da place was clearin' out when I walk'd in."  
  
Butch's eyebrows raised. "You snuck out of the hotel with us? Wow.. What's in the bag?"  
  
Meowth unzipped the canvas bag and pulled out several massive coils of nylon rope. "Got yer repel'in gear."  
  
Several minutes later, the SWAT Team scoured the roof. All they found was a semi-automatic rifle and three ropes leading down the side of the building.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Dan sat back in his bed and sighed. His dark-brown, spiky hair was covered in bandages. His lower body was covered in a cast. 'Dammit, why didn't they rescue me? Instead, they rescue that little..' He looked up to see a smiling face. A nice young nurse, different from the bitches who had been seeing him before. He started to talk, but the nurse put her finger to her lips.  
  
"There, there.. You poor thing, let me tend those wounds." She slipped the side brace of the bed off and sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling at Dan.  
  
Dan smiled, then panicked when the nurse placed a thick needle to his neck.  
  
"Now, we can't have you screaming.. Don't move, or I might plunge this big needle filled with cleaner into your neck."  
  
Dan tried to nod, but the needle stifled his will to move his neck.  
  
"Good, I knew you'd cooperate. Now, about Jessibelle..."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Jessie threw the nursing cap behind her. "Let's go."  
  
Cassidy started the car and put it into gear. "Did he say where they're holding James?"  
  
Jessie nodded. "You could say he was begging to spill the beans." She smiled grimly.  
  
Cassidy nodded. "So, where do we look? Estates owned by his parents?"  
  
Jessie shook her head. "No, they're not involved."  
  
Butch looked annoyed at the humming Meowth, who was listening to an audio tape. "I thought this Jessibelle was connected with them?"  
  
"No, she's kidnapped them too. We've to hurry downtown, to the Peachtree Hilton. She's gonna marry him there."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
He opened his eyes. It was dim and his whole body ached. Suddenly his field of vision was filled with a vision of beauty.  
  
"You poor deary."  
  
He felt confused. "W-Who?"  
  
The woman smiled. "I'm Jessibelle, your fiancée.. Don't you remember?"  
  
He shook his head, trying to clear it. Everything was so cloudy. "I can't... I can't remember..." He swallowed when the woman, Jessibelle, began to tear up. "I-I'm so sorry, Jessibelle.."  
  
She wiped away some tears. "It's okay, James dear. You've been through so much for me."  
  
"James.. is my name?"  
  
She began to tear up again, and nodded. "My James.."  
  
Confusion was now replaced with an odd sense of rightness. "What-" He felt her lips on his. 'She's so.. warm, and that smell..'  
  
Jessibelle leaned back, opening her eyes. She put a finger on James' lips. "No words, ma love." She leaned forward and laid her head on his chest.  
  
James looked down at her. 'This feels so.. strange.' He put a hand on her back reluctantly, which elicited a happy sigh from the woman. 'She's my love...?'  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Jessie sighed sadly and leaned her head against the window. 'I'm coming, James.'  
  
Cassidy looked at the traffic ahead of her. "So Jessie... why kidnap James' parents?"  
  
Jessie looked up. "What?"  
  
"Why did this Jessibelle girl kidnap James' parents? I mean, it's him she wants to marry, right?"  
  
Jessie shrugged. "She's a psychopathic bitch – maybe she wants to marry him and then kill his parents as a wedding gift. I don't know what's going on with her, but this is going to end. One way or the other I'm getting my James back."  
  
Cassidy grinned, eliciting an unhappy stare from Jessie. "It's just that you said 'my James'."  
  
Butch yawned, then shot Cassidy an unhappy stare.  
  
Jessie leaned against the passenger window, ignoring the comment.  
  
Cassidy looked into her rearview mirror. "Oh crap."  
  
Jessie turned back to Cassidy, eyebrows raised at her language. "What is it now?"  
  
Cassidy gestured behind her. "We're being followed by the cops."  
  
Several cars behind them, two police cruisers moved through the traffic.  
  
Jessie glanced behind her, then turned back to Cassidy. "You sure it's not paranoia?"  
  
A third and fourth cruiser pulled up, waiting to merge into traffic at the next intersection. Cassidy idly pointed toward them and cleared her throat.  
  
Jessie sighed. "Okay, so that was a stupid question. We aren't going on our own spree of violent chasing, are we?"  
  
Cassidy glanced back at Butch, who shook his head. "Guess not."  
  
Butch hit the STOP button on Meowth's Walkman.  
  
Meowth looked at Butch, then noticed the atmosphere was decidedly nerve-wracked. "Wat's up, Doc?" He then got up on his feet and looked behind him at what Butch was glancing towards. "Uh-oh, looks like we're gonna be thrown in da slammer again."  
  
"We aren't going to jail. It's busy downtown, we'll just lose them." Cassidy turned at the intersection and started making her way through the traffic, watching the police cruisers keeping up.  
  
Butch glanced back. "I wonder why they aren't pulling us over?"  
  
"Dey don' wanna start a firefight in da middle o' other cars."  
  
Everybody looked at Meowth. The cat Pokémon grinned. "A cat learns dings on da street."  
  
Suddenly Cassidy spun the wheel hard, and the car was engulfed in darkness. The two cruisers flew by, as everybody looked at Cassidy. "That lost them." She started to back out, when she looked up.  
  
Everybody followed suit and noticed a sign.  
  
Jessie tapped Cassidy's arm. "We're here. Keep going."  
  
The car drove into the parking lot. The sign above it was very simple in design. "The Peachtree Hilton Welcomes DRAGON*CON Attendees!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Jessie looked through the crowd of people. "What's a Dragon Con anyways?"  
  
Butch smiled. "A bunch of people get together for something they like..."  
  
Cassidy looked around. "You mean like a Star Trek convention?"  
  
Meowth stayed close to Jessie, not eager to be stepped on. "Ya, a buncha weirdos in one place."  
  
Butch eyed the feline. "You might wanna shut up."  
  
Meowth was about to protest, when Jessie picked him up. "Wat?"  
  
Jessie whispered into Meowth's ear, "Make like you're my Pokémon; and if you ever mention this to James, I will personally shave all your fur off."  
  
Meowth shivered. "Got ya."  
  
The trio (plus Pokémon) finally arrived at a booth where numerous people were lined up. The man behind the booth looked nervously at the Pokémon. "Uh.."  
  
Jessie smiled and stroked Meowth's head, making a mental note to thwack him later. "He's harmless. We'd like passes for three, just today."  
  
As the trio walked away, Cassidy had a look of disgust. "$18.00 per person for one day, what a rip-off!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Jessie looked around in total confusion. "What the... We're not in Kansas anymore."  
  
The floor was filled with people, many in various outfits. Some of the outfits were tasteful, some were outlandish.  
  
Jessie turned to Cassidy and stepped back. "What are you doing!? You'll stick-" Then she saw Butch. Both had taken off their jackets and were now in full Rocket uniform.  
  
Cassidy pointed at all the strangely-dressed people. "We'll fit in, trust me."  
  
Jessie put Meowth down and slowly took off her jacket, feeling very awkward. "You better be sure about this."  
  
Suddenly the trio were put on edge when a woman wearing some kind of sailor outfit walked up to them. She had hip-length blond hair. She started to examine them, then smiled at Jessie. "Prepare for trouble!"  
  
Jessie smiled nervously. "Uh.. make it double.."  
  
The woman smiled back. "You're gonna be surrounded any minute." She pointed at a corner.  
  
The trio craned their necks (except Meowth, who was grumbling quietly about being put down) and saw a large mass of black- and white-suited people. The uniforms were unmistakable.  
  
The woman bent down and started petting Meowth. "I can't believe the convention staff let you bring in your Meowth. I wanted to bring my lil' white kitty, but they said no." She stood up and waved. "I'll see ya later." The woman walked away, joining a group of women in similarly tailored outfits.  
  
Jessie looked at Butch, who seemed to be the authority on this. "Should we...?"  
  
Butch shook his head. "We'll get mobbed."  
  
Cassidy looked at the woman who had just left. "Anyways, how are we gonna find James in this mess?"  
  
A man wearing a judge's robe got up on a chair and yelled above the crowd. "Uh, excuse me. May I have your attention? The wedding will be starting very shortly, and we'll never get it started if everybody is out here."  
  
Cassidy looked at Jessie. "You don't think she would be that vain?"  
  
Jessie started to move with the crowd inside the ballroom. "Oh, definitely psychotic behavior if you ask me.."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Meowth shifted nervously in his seat. He looked down the row at all the Rocket uniforms. 'Dis is so strange, I don' know wat is goin' on! I'm at James' weddin', sittin' next ta kids wearin' Team Rocket uniforms.' The cat Pokémon looked next to him at Jessie. 'I hope she keeps 'er cool in all dis.'  
  
Jessie sighed, feeling anxious. 'This isn't right. That bitch has stolen *my* James, and now she's going to try to marry him right in front of me.' She felt herself shaking. 'Just have to hold on, wait for when those words get said and put a halt to this. Then she will pay for putting me through this hell.'  
  
Music started to play, though it was decidedly not "Here Comes the Bride." Whatever it was, the people in Team Rocket uniforms began to hum along, almost as if it were an anthem.  
  
Cassidy looked at Butch. 'Do you think it'll be a scene?'  
  
Butch shrugged. 'This is Jessie. You need to ask?'  
  
Cassidy looked at Jessie worriedly. 'I hope she at least waits until the ceremony's started.'  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
James walked down the aisle, feeling strange. 'Why must I wear this uniform; why couldn't a tuxedo do?' He looked down at the white outfit with a big R on it. 'Though it does look good on me for some reason.' He noticed a group of people dressed similarly. 'At least I'm part of a group.'  
  
Jessibelle watched James, and looked at the heads of the crowd. Then she spotted them. 'Why must she always ruin my happiness? She won't take my James away from me this time though.'  
  
James looked at the similarly-suited group, noticing they were giving him thumbs-up or winking. One face caught his attention for a moment. 'She.. she looks just like Jessibelle! What a coincidence..'  
  
Jessibelle then stepped into the aisle. She was wearing a white Team Rocket uniform, and had done her hair in a similar curl to Jessie's. 'That's right, Jessie.. James is mine, and there's nothin' you can do about it.' She smiled to herself, slowly walking down the aisle holding her bouquet.  
  
Jessie watched Jessibelle, not surprised by her uniform or hair. 'That's right, bitch.. The only way you'll get him is by pretending you're me.'  
  
The robed man who had gathered the crowd inside stepped before the two. He grinned, looking between the two. "Friends, countrymen, Cosplayers... lend me your ears!" Several pointy rubber ears were thrown in his general direction with much laughter.  
  
"We are here, to witness the beginning of a new road for our friends, Jesse and James."  
  
The Rockets (sans an embarrassed Cassidy and Butch, and of course Jessie and Meowth) cheered.  
  
Jessie sighed, staring at James. 'I wish you could read my mind.'  
  
"They have come before our august body-"  
  
A person stood up from the back and yelled, "It's July, Dave. I checked."  
  
"Right. They have come before us to be united in eternity."  
  
Several groans issued from the crowd.  
  
"Their love has kept them going through thick and thin. Blasting off included."  
  
Meowth put his paws over his mouth, determined to resist the urge to speak up.  
  
"So now they are ready to take the ultimate step-"  
  
One of the people wearing a black Team Rocket uniform yelled out, "Straight into a pit trap!"  
  
The crowd laughed.  
  
"Right you are. The pit trap of their own love."  
  
The crowd went "awwww".  
  
The robed man turned to James. "James?"  
  
James suddenly realized he was being spoken to. "Uh.. yes?"  
  
"You're jumping the gun there.."  
  
The crowd laughed.  
  
"James, do you take this magnificent specimen of a mallet-wielding woman into your heart; to have and hold, and be beaten senseless; 'til death do you part?"  
  
James looked at Jessibelle, then glanced back into the crowd. 'That woman.. she's staring at me..' He then realized Jessibelle was waiting. "Uh, yes."  
  
The crowd clapped.  
  
"Jesse?"  
  
Jessie flinched as her name was called. She wanted to leap up and scream "yes, yes I'm here, I'll take him!"  
  
Jessibelle fluttered her eyes. "Why, yes?"  
  
"Do you take this flawed specimen of an abuse-taking man into your heart; to have and hold, and to beat senseless; 'til death do you part?"  
  
Jessibelle turned to James, then grinned when she eyed Jessie. "Why, of course!"  
  
The crowd clapped.  
  
Jessie felt her whole body tense.  
  
"Then, if we do not have any protests?"  
  
Jessie stood up slowly. "I protest."  
  
The crowd turned their eyes to Jessie.  
  
The "judge" was momentarily starteld before his grin widened two-fold. "My oh my, we have a protest! Well then, come on up here, and let's listen in."  
  
Jessie walked towards James, feeling more and more determined. She threw a sinister smile at Jessibelle. "I protest that this woman is a fake!"  
  
The crowd gasped in faux shock.  
  
Cassidy smiled, despite the situation.  
  
Jessie grabbed James' arm. "I'm Jessie. This... *woman* is Jessibelle!"  
  
Jessibelle growled low. "Of course I am! This is, afteraww, a show!" Her accent did not hide very well when she raised her voice.  
  
The crowd looked from Jessibelle to Jessie.  
  
James looked between the two women, then turned to face Jessie. "Jessie.. if that's your name, this isn't-"  
  
Jessie looked at him angrily. "No! She's messed with your head! You don't love her!"  
  
"What do you mean?" He looked at Jessibelle. "What is she talking about, Jessibelle?"  
  
Jessibelle closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm afraid she's tellin' the truth about that, James dear."  
  
The doors to the ballroom slammed opened and two men escorted in James' parents. They were bound and gagged. Both walked fearfully forward, as the two men stood at the door.  
  
James looked from them to Jessibelle. "What.. what is this?"  
  
Jessibelle continued to smile wickedly. "Why, James dear, don't you want yer _parents_ to witness our weddin'?" She stepped forward and removed their gags.  
  
James' father shook his head. "Poor Jessibelle, you're in need o' help."  
  
His mother nodded. "Dear, you jus' don' know how much we wanted you to marry James. But now you can' possible marry our little boy... not after this..."  
  
"Freeze!" Two security officers were pointing their weapons at the thugs, who threw down their guns.  
  
Jessibelle growled and grabbed James, pulling out a pistol from her bouquet and pointing it at his head. "Stop right there, all o' you!"  
  
The crowd, meanwhile, was ooo'ing and ahhh'ing.  
  
James felt panicked. "But Jessibelle, I thought you loved me! Why are you doing this?"  
  
Jessibelle nuzzled her cheek against his. "I do love you, James dear. I'm doin' this for you."  
  
James shook his head. "I don't want this, Jessibelle. If you love me, let me go."  
  
Jessie looked into James' eyes. She moved her eyes downward, then looked back at him.  
  
Jessibelle hissed out a breath. "No, ma love! I can' let that evil woman try to take you away from me! You're mine, James! Mine forevah!"  
  
"You can't have me!" James ducked down.  
  
Jessie smiled. "Take this instead." She slugged Jessibelle, sending the less athletic girl backwards.  
  
Jessibelle quickly aimed her pistol at Jessie, holding her bleeding lip. "I'll kill you!"  
  
"You'll have to kill me first, Jessibelle!" James stepped in front of Jessie.  
  
Jessibelle got up slowly, looking at James. Tears began to stream down her face, and she spun around, dashing through a fire exit.  
  
The security guards immediately were backed up by several Atlanta police officers. Jessie ran over to Butch as the crowd got out of their seats.  
  
"Gimme your gun."  
  
Butch handed over the pistol, before realizing his mistake.  
  
Jessie ran past James into the fire exit.  
  
James looked at her, then realized she was carrying a gun. "Jessie, no!"  
  
The "judge" looked around at the crowd, and the police officers streaming in. "Ho boy, is Mark ever gonna be pissed when he sees this."  
  
A voice called out in the crowd, "This is the best Cosplay I've been to in years!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
James threw open the door. He looked across the rooftop, to see Jessie pointing her gun at Jessibelle, inches from her face. Jessibelle had her gun leveled at Jessie in a similar manner. He slowly approached the two women.  
  
Jessie noted James' presence. "Get away James, you don't wanna see this."  
  
Jessibelle nodded. "Get away, hun. You don' need to watch me end this demon woman's life."  
  
James put his hand on each woman's arm. "I don't want either one of you dead."  
  
Jessie looked at James, tears brimming in her eyes. "You don't mean that! Look at what she's done! She kidnapped you, she almost killed you! She won't stop until someone puts a bullet in her skull."  
  
Jessibelle clenched her jaw. "James was mine long before he knew you."  
  
James looked into Jessie's eyes, and put a hand on her weapon. "Please, Jessie. Trust me."  
  
Jessie slowly lowered the weapon, shaking.  
  
Jessibelle smiled. "Thanks James dear, now just step away so I can-"  
  
"No Jessibelle." James stepped in front of Jessie, putting the barrel of Jessibelle's gun against his forehead. "If you're going to kill someone, it will have to be me."  
  
Jessibelle began to shake. "Please ma love.. She'll jus' ruin everythin' we worked for."  
  
James stared at the southern belle. "What you worked for."  
  
Jessibelle took a step back. "W-What do you mean, James dear?"  
  
"I don't love you, Jessibelle; and I don't want to marry you, ever." He clenched his fist.  
  
She took another step back. "Y-.. You don't mean that!"  
  
James swallowed hard. "Yes I do, Jessibelle." He held out his hand. "Now give me the gun."  
  
Jessibelle's lower lip trembled. "N-No.."  
  
"Jessibelle.."  
  
"NO!" She put the gun against her right temple. "I.. I'll kill myself.."  
  
"Do it!"  
  
James spun around and looked at Jessie. "Shut up!"  
  
Jessie opened her mouth, then saw the look in James' eyes. It was something she had never seen there before. She knew if she followed through with her old impulses, she would lose him. 'He.. stood up to me..'  
  
James looked at Jessibelle and put out his gloved hand. "Please, Jessibelle."  
  
Jessibelle looked downward. "I.. I used ta believe I was doin' it for the money. But.." She looked into James' eyes. "I really do love you, James. I always will love you." She pulled the trigger.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Jessie looked down at James. She wasn't sure if she felt pity, remorse, or what. After everything she had been put through by that woman, it was hard to believe it was over. She wondered if there had been some grain of truth to what she said, if Jessibelle really did love James. If so, it was the cruelest trick Fate had played on him. In later years, Jessie would think back to this day. The Day Everything Changed. Changed for her. Changed for James. Changed for poor Jessibelle. Poor, twisted Jessibelle. Jessie really couldn't believe she felt bad for the psychopath, but she did. Or was it because James felt remorse, felt responsible for setting the southern lady down this path?  
  
Jessie knelt down next to James. "How?"  
  
James looked up. "What?"  
  
Jessie pointed at the gun.  
  
James tightened his hold on the crying woman, a trickle of blood staining his uniform from her head. "She didn't think I knew that she had it."  
  
Jessie looked at James, at the few tears he shed. "You changed out the real bullets for blanks?"  
  
James only nodded.  
  
Several police officers walked up. James' parents were with them, as well as several EMTs.  
  
James gently gave the sobbing Jessibelle over to the paramedics. He looked at his parents. "What will happen to her...?"  
  
Both looked at each other, then nodded. James' father put his hand on his son's shoulder. "We'll allow her to stay at our estate. Psychologists will help her sort things out. It might be a while, but she'll recovah."  
  
James watched the woman being led away. "Thank you... But-"  
  
His mother walked over to Jessie. "We were wrong about you, Jessie. We just want to apologize for not seein' it sooner."  
  
Jessie looked at the purple-haired woman. "Wrong about me? Y-You mean..?"  
  
The woman nodded, then returned to her husband's side. "It seems James isn't the lil' boy that ran away.. We want what he thinks is best."  
  
James looked up at his father. "Is this how you feel as well, father?"  
  
He nodded. "You've shown you're a man. Your fate is in your own hands, son."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
James looked back. Something he had never done when it involved his parents. Yet this time it was different. After they decided to fly everybody back on their Gulfstream 4 private jet, they had asked Jessie and James to stay at their estate. James had reluctantly refused, citing a need to report back to his boss. Now he was walking away from the airport terminal, and wondering if that was a mistake. As if to prove mother's intuition, she waved for him to come back. James looked at Jessie, expecting to be scolded, but she only nodded.  
  
"James, I didn' think you'd refuse to come with us.. I was goin' ta give this to you." She opened his hand and slowly slid a round object into it.  
  
James' eyes widened. "B-But this is your mother's..." He blushed at the enormous implications.  
  
"James, honey, I want the best for you. I'll not have my son givin' away cheap costume jewelry. You know I've got tons of these things lyin' around. You come to us first before you look at a single price tag at a jeweler's shop or any other place. You understand me?"  
  
James nodded, his eyes brimming with tears. "Mother, I... I don't know what to say."  
  
She smiled. "Of course you do, honey. I raised you well."  
  
"I love you.. Mom." He hugged her tightly, feeling for perhaps the first time he wasn't an orphan at all.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
End of "The Rescue"  
  
Characters from Pokémon anime (C) 1996, 2001 Nintendo of America, Inc. & GameFreak, Ltd.  
"DRAGON*CON" (TM) Dragon Con / ACE, Inc.


	5. The Road

Note to FF.net readers: There may still be editing for grammar and structure to this story.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
The Road (Revised)  
by TG  
  
(Part Five of Fate's Game)  
  
  
"Death is the Checkered Flag. Some of us race to it, and others limp to it. No matter what, though, we all hit it having gone a few laps around the track. Sometimes the best laps are the last ones."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Gasglow typed at the computer, its soft glow reflected in his eyes. "So it seems."  
  
Cassidy blinked. She wiped away some of the sleepiness. "What did you say?" She kicked Butch's left boot, causing him to jump.  
  
Gasglow looked from the screen to Cassidy. "Your report, about the past three weeks. You've done a rather fine job of building a solid friendship with those two."  
  
Cassidy leaned back in her chair. "Oh.. I guess." She contemplated the floor in silence.  
  
Gasglow clicked his mouse several times. "Welp, that's done."  
  
Cassidy looked up from the floor. "What?"  
  
"That stage of the mission is complete. You've both done better than expected. I'm surprised you two didn't even ask..."  
  
Butch and Cassidy looked at each other in confusion, then at Gasglow. "Ask what?" they questioned in unison.  
  
"About the mission, why, when you'd be done. You've completely dispelled your hard feelings about them."  
  
Butch coughed.  
  
"Well, most of them at least. Some wounds take longer to heal. But now that you've successfully completed that stage, now it's onto the next."  
  
Cassidy folded her arms, a look of concern crossing her face.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. Now that it's over with, that doesn't invalidate what you've done. Unless her birthday party was just a charade?"  
  
Cassidy looked at Butch. "I don't know.. was it?"  
  
Butch shrugged. "I thought it was pretty real."  
  
Gasglow nodded. "You two have exceeded my expectations. Now comes the hard part."  
  
Both Rockets' eyebrows rose in curiosity.  
  
"That Spearow, you still have it?"  
  
Cassidy placed a hand nervously on the Pokéball. "Yeah, I still have it. I hate it."  
  
Gasglow nodded and leaned back in his chair. "I see. You have concerns?"  
  
"It's evil."  
  
Cassidy looked at Butch. "You took the words right out of my mouth.."  
  
Gasglow nodded, concentrating on some papers stacked on the desk. "It's powerful, and extremely nasty. I trust it has started listening to your commands?"  
  
Cassidy nodded. "Barely. It'll attack what I want, but getting it to stop..."  
  
He nodded again. "Now for Stage 2. You know where Jessie and James are heading, right?"  
  
Both Rockets nodded.  
  
"Good. Intelligence puts three Pokémon trainers near them. One of these Pokémon trainers has become a threat. You're going to arrange an accident that will kill him." Gasglow clicked his mouse several times, glancing at the two Rockets for a reaction.  
  
Cassidy looked at Butch, then back at Gasglow. "Wouldn't it be easier to just steal his Pokémon?"  
  
Gasglow shook his head. "You won't be able to beat him. He has an extremely high-level Pikachu, and several very powerful evolved and unevolved Pokémon. The other two are ex-Gym Leaders, and have powerful Pokémon at their disposal."  
  
The two Rockets looked at each other wearily, then back at Gasglow.  
  
"Ah, so you remember them." Gasglow looked at the clock on his computer.  
  
9:50 AM.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cassidy glanced at Butch. "What?"  
  
Butch shrugged, getting into the passenger seat.  
  
Cassidy started the SUV and began to pull away from the building. She glanced at the Rocket, who was being more silent than usual. "Nervous?"  
  
Butch nodded.  
  
"I'm not too crazy about this either." Cassidy spied his surprise. "Killing little kids isn't why I signed up with Team Rocket."  
  
Butch nodded, again.  
  
Cassidy sighed. "These deep conversations we have are touching.." She glanced at the clock display of the radio.  
  
10:15 AM.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Gasglow watched the two Rockets drive off, then closed the blinds. "They're gone."  
  
A form moved from the shadows at the back of the office. The voice was feminine, yet husky. "The Spearow I gave you...?"  
  
Gasglow sighed, then hopped back into his chair. "It's on the way there now."  
  
"You are certain they will follow through?"  
  
The small man nodded. "They will do everything according to plan. They may not like it, but they will try to complete their mission."  
  
"You will do nothing to interfere?"  
  
Gasglow's eyes narrowed. "I will not interfere. I gave you my word."  
  
Silence prevailed.  
  
Gasglow clicked the mouse on his computer several times. "You won't-"  
  
"I won't forget Giovanni."  
  
Gasglow studied the intruder. "Why don't you just kill the lot of them yourself?"  
  
"Against the rules. It would draw too much attention to us."  
  
Gasglow spied the hint of metal. "This isn't direct intervention?"  
  
"Direct intervention would be if I stole an atomic bomb and detonated it above their heads. Having interfered in their deaths, they would just shuffle off to Limbo. Then I would get to spend a few decades filling out lots of paperwork. Nasty stuff."  
  
Gasglow watched his intruder carefully. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
The intruder smiled to herself. "Thanks, Gaz."  
  
Gasglow looked down at the papers covering his desk and chided himself for ignoring paperwork. "Speaking of shuffling off, don't you.." He looked up to find himself speaking to an empty office. "Just remember our deal, Mya." He glanced again at the clock.  
  
10:20 AM.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Hurry up, James!"  
  
James looked at the gray duffel bag. "I'm done." He hefted the duffel bag over his shoulder, then nearly facefaulted when he saw two huge suitcases.  
  
Jessie smiled at his reaction. "A girl has to be ready for any fashion emergencies."  
  
Meowth leaned against the door, watching his team-mates. A small bag was wrapped almost gladiator-style around the feline Pokémon. "I' been waitin' 'ere all mornin'! How many fashion emergincies ya gonna go through!?" Just as he was about to duck one of Jessie's suitcases, the door slammed open, hurtling him onto the couch.   
  
"I heard you three were leaving! Didn't want you sneaking out on me..." The green-haired woman straightened out the white uniform she was wearing. Her hair was neck-length, and her aqua-green eyes scanned the apartment. "You wreaked my flat!"  
  
Jessie put down the suitcase and folded her arms. "What do you mean, Ann? We cleaned it."  
  
Meowth leapt off the couch. "Wat's dis we? Me 'n' James-" The cat Pokémon was silenced when a large duffel bag landed on top of him.  
  
Ann put her hands on her hips and spied James. "You didn't touch my room, did you?"  
  
James closed a door, smiling nervously. "I found that toy you were missing. Starscreech?"  
  
Ann ran over and hugged him, eliciting a low growl from Jessie. "Thanks hon', you're still on my Christmas list." She moved back and looked at Jessie. "Alan sends his best for you three. He was sorry he couldn't make it, but the boss has us pretty busy." She then looked at her digital watch. "Damn, I better hurry, or I'll be even more late than I usually am."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
James closed the hatchback on the Jeep, then got in on the passenger side. "Are you sure the Boss meant Pallet?"  
  
"The Boss was very clear on our destination. You should pay more attention." Jessie started the Jeep and put it into gear.  
  
Meowth sat in the back seat, watching the two humans. Occasionally, he looked inside his bag.  
  
James nodded slowly, lost in thought. "Uh, Jessie... did we forget anything?"  
  
Jessie put the Jeep in neutral. She looked behind her at the bags, then at Meowth, who seemed strangely quiet. "Everything looks to be.." She put a hand to the collar of her uniform, then looked back at Meowth. "Here?"  
  
Meowth pointed at his paw, "And dis?"  
  
Jessie gingerly slipped the black glove off her left hand, and sighed. "Yes.." She then noticed James blushing, and smiled. "Everything's just right." She slipped the other glove off, and laid it on the dash, then put the vehicle in gear and began driving.  
  
James smiled and looked back at Meowth. The feline Pokémon patted his bag and nodded. James then glanced at the clock on the dash.  
  
10:48 AM.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cassidy studied the trio. "There they are, right on time."  
  
Butch leaned against the Explorer. "Who's gonna do the deed?"  
  
She looked down at the Pokéball on her belt. "I'll do it. I've had the most training time with this thing. Just be ready to finish them."  
  
Butch smirked. "With Jessie driving, do you really-"  
  
Cassidy growled, "Just do it!" She watched Butch get into the Ford Explorer and drive off. 'I'm glad I didn't eat breakfast, I think I'm gonna be sick.' She looked down at her watch.  
  
11:09 AM.  
  
"Dammit Jess, today's not the day to be on time..."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Gasglow looked down at the device in his hand. It was a small, round button, blood-red and slate-gray. It's resemblance to a Pokéball was eerie. A bright-red flame was painted over the center where an emitter would go.  
  
"Contemplating your deal?"  
  
He looked up to see a hooded individual sitting in one of the chairs. "You should try using the door more often. What do you want, I thought you had an appointment?"  
  
"Perhaps you mistake me for someone else?" The voice was unmistakably feminine.  
  
Gasglow put the pin down. "What are you talking-"  
  
"I'm from the other side of the fence, so to speak."  
  
Gasglow tried to get a look at the woman's face, but the hood obscured her features. "So you're a...?"  
  
The figure nodded.  
  
"How do I know?"  
  
The figure pulled out a round pin, almost identical to the one on his desk. Except it was bright-silver and creme-white. Two white feathery wings were inscribed over its center. "I believe she gave you something a bit like this."  
  
Gasglow looked from the pin to the figure. "What do you want?"  
  
The figure put away the pin. "I've come here at the behest of a friend of yours."  
  
Gasglow looked at the figure suspiciously. "What friend?"  
  
"You met her a long time ago. She thought you were funny.. for your size."  
  
Gasglow sat back in his chair with an expression bordering on sadness and surprise. "She... how do you know her? And why would you know somebody from 'the other side of the fence'?"  
  
The figure cocked its head.  
  
"I already met her. She's why I'm doing this."  
  
The figure pulled back the hood of her cloak.  
  
Gasglow slid off the chair and walked around. He studied her face, every line, every contour. "It.. it can't be."  
  
Small streaks of gray penetrated the long purple hair. But her sky-blue eyes still sparkled with life. She smiled at the small man. "It's good to meet you, Gasglow..."  
  
Gasglow took her hand, smiling. "Mya, wha-"  
  
"I'm not the Myamoto that you've met, or even the one you knew, Gasglow."  
  
Gasglow looked at her again. "What do you mean, you look..."  
  
She squeezed his hand. "I'm not from this dimension."  
  
Gasglow pulled his hand away in agitation. "What does that mean!?"  
  
"I'm from another dimension. A place different from this one."  
  
He walked back around the desk, angry. "So, care to explain the visit, Mya, or whomever you are? This certainly isn't a social call..."  
  
"I came here against orders, Gaz. What you're doing is wrong. I know that you have feelings for me.. for her.. but she isn't doing this for you. She only wants-"  
  
Gasglow cut her off. "I know that, I know she wants them to die. But she can offer me things I can't get on my own. The first of them is Giovanni Sakaki's head and the end of Team Rocket -- before it puts the whole world in jeopardy. If you haven't noticed, she's going against the grain as well."  
  
Myamoto stood up. "You don't understand, Gaz! Even she doesn't understand. This is exactly what her superiors want, a ready-made team of powerful, vengeful Rockets."  
  
He sat back in his chair. "You're right, I don't understand. I don't want to understand. Why don't you just swoop in and stop her?"  
  
Myamoto shook her head. "It doesn't work that way Gaz, and you know it. You've sent in Butch and Cassidy to do this, and they're mortals. I can't interfere."  
  
"So we're back to where we started." He looked at the clock. 11:15 AM. "You tell me if I don't stop this, evil will triumph in the grand celestial game. But if I stop this, eventually my world will be destroyed or taken over by Team Rocket. I'm willing to lose my soul for the lives of the innocents here."  
  
Myamoto smiled. "Gaz, you have the heart of a lion. I'm not sure there is anything I can do that will convince you to stop this. I can't offer you Giovanni's death, or Team Rocket's destruction. All I can do is ask you to prevent my daughter from dying here."  
  
Gasglow studied her face, something about what she said struck him strangely. "What do you mean 'prevent my daughter from dying here'? She's died in other places, other dimensions?"  
  
Myamoto sighed. "I didn't mean it to come out that way. But you're right, Gasglow. She has died in other dimensions."  
  
Gasglow rose from his chair slowly, looking down at the pin the other Myamoto had given him. "Tell me how many."  
  
Myamoto bit her lip, deep in thought. She finally looked back into Gasglow's eyes. "Gaz... I don't know how many. I tried to count, but after six.."  
  
Gasglow closed his eyes, brow knit in frustration and anger. "This isn't right. If what you're saying is true, then someone's playing a sick game. Why? That's what I want to know; why her?"  
  
Myamoto shook her head. "I don't know, Gaz."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
11:17 AM.  
  
Cassidy looked back up from her watch. "So far so good Jess, a few minutes more.." She scanned the road as far as she could see. Then she saw it, coming down the road. Jessie was driving the Jeep, probably speeding. There was a peel of thunder in the distance, as storm clouds gathered. She rose from her crouch, skin paled. "Dammit, Jess.."  
  
She picked the Pokéball from her belt and threw it. "Spearow, GO!"  
  
"Speeeaaaarrrr..." The bird immediately began to scan its surroundings for targets.  
  
Cassidy pointed at a small camp down a small hill from her. "Spearow, swoop down and attack that Pikachu. Drive it and its trainer onto the road!"  
  
The Spearow turned in the air, soaring downward toward a bush.  
  
Cassidy looked up at the darkening skies. "If there's anybody listening... I.. I'm sorry." She threw the Pokéball down at the ground, where it promptly broke in two. Then she turned, and started to walk away.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Misty looked around the campsite. "Ash, where's Pikachu?"  
  
Ash grinned and pointed at a bush. "He's over in that bush getting berries. See, there's his tail."  
  
All three Trainers laughed as the electric rodent's tail twitched sticking out from the bush.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Gasglow opened his eyes and sighed. He picked up the pin and threw it into a trash can. "I'm sorry, Mya... for this mess I've gotten your little girl in. But even if I wanted to, there's no way I can stop it! According to that other-"  
  
Myamoto rose and held out her hand over the desk. "Give me your hand, Gaz. I'll take you there."  
  
Gasglow raised an eyebrow. "What about direct intervention, and the rules?"  
  
"She gave you some insider information. Now I'm going to even the playing field."  
  
He took her hand and the two vanished.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"It's nineteen past the hour, and you're listening to the Top 20 Hits on 103.3 WGSV. Here's #3 with Britney Spears singing 'Opps, I Did It Again'."  
  
"James, turn that off, I'm begging you." Jessie flinched in the driver's seat as the Britney Spears song began playing.  
  
"Sorry." He turned off the radio, then smiled and let his hand rest on Jessie's shoulder. "Let's stop soon, Jessie."  
  
Jessie smiled. "That's not such a bad idea, James. We still have that expense account, and it'd be a shame to let it go to waste."  
  
Meowth grinned to himself. 'Maybe I'll getta room ta myself..'  
  
Jessie slowly slid James' hand to her leg. She smiled when he blushed.  
  
James casually looked back to the road. Fear washed over him. "WHO IS THAT!?"  
  
Jessie returned her sight to the road and saw a flash of purple hair. Her whole body tensed.  
  
"MOM!?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
End of "The Road"  
  
Based on the original works...  
"End of the Road" by Anni Ruecroft  
&  
"Archangel" by R. A. Stott  
  
Characters from Pokémon anime (C) 1996, 2001 Nintendo of America, Inc. & GameFreak, Ltd.  
Characters & situations from "Archangel" (C) 2000 Denivan Media Services, Inc. - Used with permission.  
Situations from "End of the Road" (C) 2000 Anni Ruecroft - Used with permission.


	6. Sign Posts

Note for FF.net readers: Some content may be edited later for grammar and structure.  
  
The following fanfiction contains some violent content. Discretion is advised.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Sign Posts (Revised)  
by TG  
  
(Part Six of Fate's Game)  
  
  
"There are no limits in life save those we set for ourselves."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
The tires squealed as Jessie smashed down on the brake peddle, causing them to lock.  
  
James grabbed her arm, as the Jeep started to slide. "JESSIE!"  
  
The Jeep began to lose control and slide sideways.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Misty felt a hand grab her. "ASH!"  
  
Brock held onto the red-head tight, fighting back his own urges. "ASH, NO!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
The accident was over swiftly. It was 11:20 AM.  
  
The Jeep was now sideways, the driver's side smashed against a gnarled oak tree. The vehicle had a noticeable bend to it, as inertia had attempted to wrap it around the large tree. Every window was broken by the sudden collision. A large chunk of steel and the axle had been sheared off its right side.  
  
Within the wreak, there was a whimper. "Je... Jessie.." James wanted to cry -- the whole right side of his chest felt on fire. It was hard to take breaths without gasping in pain. Powder covered him, and he realized his head was buried in the deflated airbag.  
  
Meowth slowly opened his eyes, and realized he was now lying on a duffel bag. A large bruise was forming where the seat belt had been before he had been thrown out of it. "G.. guys?" He got up, registering that nothing appeared broken, and his charm was still there. Then he heard it, a bubbling noise.  
  
James slowly moved back in his seat, and then he felt the glass sliding off of him. He turned and let out his breath in what should've been a gasp.  
  
Jessie's head was firmly resting against the airbag and steering wheel. Hardly any glass was covering her. Her face was turned away, and she wasn't moving.  
  
James slowly moved her back against the seat, which caused her to moan.  
  
"Ya shouldn' move 'er! She might hav' sumthin' wrong wit' her." Meowth moved forward and laid a paw on her shoulder. "Jessie?"  
  
James reached down and released his seat belt, then reached over to hers. When Meowth grabbed his arm, he shrugged off the feline and clicked the driver's side belt. "Either help me or shut up, Meowth!" James kicked at his door until it opened. He reached in and slowly slid her body across his seat.  
  
Meowth looked down at Jessie, who was still not moving. Then he saw what he didn't want to: several pieces of glass had punctured her exposed left side and midriff. "James, be car'ful! She's got glass in 'er!"  
  
James barely heard. The pounding in his ears was deafening, and he easily picked Jessie up and laid her down on the grass. "Jessie, wake up.. please.. Jessie!"  
  
Jessie's eyes twitched, and slowly opened. A faint smile formed, before she started to cough. A bit of blood slowly trickled from her mouth. She formed a few words, but nothing came out.  
  
James looked at Meowth, silently pleading for something.  
  
Meowth could only shake his head in disbelief.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"A.. Ash..?"  
  
Brock felt the red-headed girl break free and race over. He grabbed his medkit and practically leapt the distance out onto the roadway. What he saw caused him to choke back tears. "God, no.."  
  
Ash was lying on his right side, shivering. A red stain was forming mid-thigh on the left leg of his jeans. His left arm lay loose, as an enormous bruise began to form over its lower half. Blood was beginning to pool away from him. He coughed several times, and a small trickle of blood escaped his mouth and nose. The fingers in his right hand twitched, scarcely gripping onto what had been in his arms. He tried to focus on the creature, using every bit of strength he had to speak. "Pika.. chu.."  
  
The small Pokémon looked no better. It lay on its left side, scratches from its impact with the pavement evidence the landing was hard. It's yellow fur was stained with blood, and it coughed violently several times, spitting up more blood. It reached out its right arm towards its master. "Pii..ka.."  
  
Misty got down on her knees in front of them. She put a trembling hand on Ash's shoulder. "Ash..." She started to sob.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cassidy spun around when she heard the crunch of metal. She saw the Jeep slide back from the tree slightly. "What.. NO.." She ran, sliding down the hill, then tumbling when her legs gave out. She felt something in her left ankle pop, and cursed. Then she saw it, James sliding Jessie's body out of the Jeep. She fumbled with her cellular phone, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Pallet Emergency Operations. What's the nature of your emergency?"  
  
Cassidy bit her lip hard, letting the pain calm her. "This.. there's an accident. H-hurry please.. It's on the 19 to Viridian. I think there's Pokémon involved too..."  
  
"Calm down ma'am, help's on its way. Can you give me an idea of how many humans and Pokémon are involved?"  
  
Cassidy looked up at the Jeep. "Uh.. t-there's two humans.. a Pokémon.." She scanned the road, and then saw the boy. "Ketchum.. that kid, and his-"  
  
There was a gasp on the other end. "Oh my! I'll be right there!" The connection was cut.  
  
Cassidy dropped the phone, noticing something nearby. She was walking on sheer adrenaline. She finally dropped to her knees. "You.."  
  
Gasglow looked up, his eyes struggling to focus. He tried to chuckle, but coughed instead. His voice was raspy. "Surprised?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Jessie..." James watched his tears dripping down onto her face.  
  
She started to say something, but he put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Don't try to talk.."  
  
She mouthed words, then coughed. Every breath was filled with agony.  
  
James bit his lower lip to keep it from trembling. "I love you..." He held her hand in his, and looked up at Meowth.  
  
Meowth shook his head again, trying to deny his own fears as well as James'. He looked down the road and saw rescue vehicles speeding towards them. Maybe...?  
  
Jessie pulled James' hand closer, coughing again, her breath rattling in her chest. She looked up at him with pleading eyes.  
  
James slowly leaned down and kissed her, and then pulled back.  
  
She clenched his hand tightly, then her hand fell limply to the ground.  
  
James looked at his watch, hoping help would arrive in time. He looked down the road, seeing rescues vehicles. "Hurry, damn you..."  
  
It was 11:25 AM.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Dammit, why.."  
  
The small man's suit was lightly wet from blood trickling from his mouth, and a small stain on his lower torso. "Made a deal.. that if I made sure you all died.. she.. would kill Giovanni.." His breaths came in quick, short gasps.. "Had to.. make you care.. make James vengeful.. all of you suicidal.. sounds kinda crazy... but... she said it'd work..."  
  
Cassidy looked at him, trying to soak in the depths of his treachery. "Why did you-"  
  
"Save her.. save you.." It took a bit longer this time to catch his breath.  
  
Cassidy looked up, hearing sirens in the distance. "Save it, help's here."  
  
Gasglow tried to shake his head, but it only lulled to one side. "Can't help.. too damaged. Never figure me out in time.."  
  
Cassidy looked down, feeling sick at the sight of Gasglow's head lulled to one side. "What the heck do you mean? You look great for someone that just played tag with a half-ton of steel!"  
  
"I'm not.. totally human..." Gasglow motioned with his eyes downward.  
  
Cassidy popped the buttons off his jacket, and shirt. The skin of his torso and belly was ripped, but wasn't bleeding as freely as it should have. Underneath, pieces of metal, tubing, and wiring could be seen. Cassidy looked back up at him. "You're a machine!?"  
  
"Cyborg.. part human.. Rebuilt by Team Rocket.. Giovanni wanted to save me.. as a machine loyal to him, before the Mewtwo stuff. Lead scientist that fixed me, got me out.." He took a few more deep breaths.  
  
"Isn't there a shop or something back at HQ? Maybe this guy-"  
  
"He's dead.. Killed by Giovanni.. Can't make it back to the shop.. in time.." He sighed.  
  
"What? Hey, can't you fall into a stasis or something? I mean, there's gotta be-"  
  
"Parts of brain and body still flesh.. Got pretty smashed up.. Surprised I'm online this.. long.." He smiled.  
  
Cassidy wiped away some tears. "What..?"  
  
"Thanks for.. caring. Do me a favor.."  
  
Cassidy looked moved closer. "What?"  
  
"Take body back to HQ.. Watch out for Giovanni..." He sucked in another breath, turning his eyes skyward. "Sorry.. Mya.." There was a small whine as his breath slowly hissed out, for the last time. The pupils of his eyes shrunk down to pinpoints.  
  
Cassidy sobbed for a few moments, before closing Gasglow's eyes. She looked up and noticed the fire trucks stopping. Wiping away some more tears, she tried dragging the body away, but discovered it was too heavy. She started to walk back to her meeting point with Butch, when there was a rumble and the Ford Explorer crept in from around a stand of trees.  
  
Butch jumped out and ran over, then gagged when he saw the body. "What the-"  
  
"Help me get him in the Explorer, we've got to get out of here.." When no response came, she slapped him. "He's dead! We've got to get him back to HQ.."  
  
Butch shook off the blow, numbly helping his partner load the body.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
3:30 PM, the same day.  
  
The waiting room in the Viridian-Sakaki Memorial Hospital was clean, if a bit smoky-smelling. Nobody was there but the four individuals that had been there for the last three and a half hours. Over an hour after the accident, Butch and Cassidy had also arrived. Delia Ketchum sat in a chair, occasionally erupting into tearful fits of sobbing. Next to her sat Misty Kasumi, caked blood still on her knees. Whenever Ms. Ketchum would start to sob, she would lean over and hug her. In a chair two spaces over from Misty sat Brock Takeshi, his head in his hands.  
  
In the opposite corner of Ms. Ketchum sat a lone human, flanked by two others. When James had come in with Jessie's ambulance, one of the trauma nurses had insisted he be looked after. It had taken a half-hour before his bruised ribs were bandaged, and an x-ray made it clear he had not re-damaged his aorta from a previous crash. The doctor that he saw was extremely upset over his aorta, and berated him for not taking better care. Since then, he had been sitting in the waiting room, refusing to stay in a hospital bed if it meant being out of earshot of the trauma ward. Butch and Cassidy had arrived not very long after James had been allowed into the waiting room. Both looked relieved by James' condition, but worried over Jessie's.  
  
A surgeon walked into the room. His dark-green scrubs were stained with sweat. He looked around the room at the six expectant faces before walking over to Ms. Ketchum. "Ms. Ketchum, I'm Doctor Justin Emeral. I'm the trauma surgeon that worked on your son, Ash."  
  
She looked up at the man, hopeful. "Doctor, is Ash going to be all right?"  
  
The surgeon grabbed a chair and slid it in front of her, before sitting. "This is the situation right now: Ash is out of surgery, and stable. I stopped the arterial bleeding from his upper left leg, which was the most life-threatening. He was administered clotting agents, and he's stopped bleeding internally. He's still critical, though. The most important thing now is the other serious injuries.."  
  
Misty took Ms. Ketchum's hand, knowing where it was going.  
  
"Ash's hip and the last three vertebra of his spine were broken. We've given him a drug that will halt further nerve damage. But until he's out of his coma, we won't know the extent of any damage caused to his nervous system. I've called in a neurologist, Dr. Kasandra Lee. She's specialized in treating children's cases. But she's going to tell you what we both already know: Ash's chances to walk again aren't good, considering the injuries..."  
  
Delia swallowed, tears streaming down her face. "But we won't know until.."  
  
"The coma is drug-induced. We'll give his body six days to adjust. When Dr. Lee is here, she'll talk to you about what to expect, and possible roads of treatment."  
  
Delia only nodded, looking downward.  
  
Misty wiped away some tears, then looked at the surgeon, "Thank you..."  
  
The surgeon nodded, before picking up his chair and walking over to James, Cassidy, and Butch. He looked down at the middle Rocket. "You're James?" When the Rocket only nodded, the surgeon put the chair down and sat. "Does Jessie have any family that might want to be here?"  
  
James shook his head. "Nobody else but us.."  
  
The surgeon nodded. "I talked with the surgeon who is handling Jessie, Doctor Amanda Kestra. She's a crack trauma surgeon, our best. Jessie's still in surgery, but it looks like she'll make it out of the operating room."  
  
James looked at the doctor, blinking away some tears. "You mean..?"  
  
Dr. Emeral put on a skeptical look. "I'm not saying she's out of danger, just that things are going well. She's fighting, and I can guarantee there's a bed in ICU with her name on it. But after that, I can't tell. Dr. Kestra just wanted me to reassure you." He nodded to James and then returned the chair.  
  
Cassidy hesitantly put an arm around James. "I told you she would make it."  
  
James could only nod, feeling oddly numb.  
  
Brock got up and walked over to the surgeon. "Doctor, when will we be able to see Ash?"  
  
Dr. Emeral looked at his watch and thought for a moment. "I'll send in a nurse when they've got Ash settled into bed upstairs. You'll all be able to visit for a little while. This'll be his first night, so it'd be better to keep your visit brief. Tomorrow you'll be able to stay with him much longer. How's that sound to you?"  
  
Brock shook the surgeon's hand. "Thank you very much, and thank you for saving him."  
  
The surgeon only nodded, then left the waiting room.  
  
Twenty minutes later a nurse called Ms. Ketchum, Misty, & Brock, and told them it was okay to go upstairs. As the elevator rose, Brock and Misty watched Ash's mother, both worried at what her reaction would be. The floor with the ICU was very sterile-smelling, and dim. Hardly any sounds could be heard except the occasional beeps of monitors and other machines. The trio were escorted by a floor nurse to Ash's room, which was missing its fourth wall for emergency access.  
  
The room was very chill, and very dim. Ash lay in a bed, completely flat. The only thing covering him were multiple blankets. Though he had been cleaned up, the injuries of the accident were still apparent. The right side of his head had been shaven and bandaged, and his eyes taped shut Multiple tubes snaked out of him to bags and machines. A large tube exited his mouth, and attached to a machine. In time with a hiss and click, his chest rose as life-sustaining oxygen was forcefully injected into his lungs. A frame-like contraption attached to his hip and rode up to his lower chest. Both arms and legs were bound in casts. In short, Ash Ketchum was now existing on the whim of medical science.  
  
Delia Ketchum only stood in silent shock, holding her son's hand tightly. His friends mirrored her emotions.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Mr. Kojiro, I'm Amanda Kestra. I operated on your friend, Jessie."  
  
James looked up wearily at the surgeon. She was garbed in dark-green scrubs, and still had her protective mask around her neck. James realized it had been five hours since Jessie had gone into surgery. "Dr. Kestra, yes.. Another doctor told me Jessie was going to leave surgery?"  
  
Cassidy got up and offered the doctor her chair.  
  
The female surgeon nodded to both Rockets before sitting down. "Jessie's doing very good, for the injuries she's suffered. She had serious damage to her internal organs. The most serious bleeding has been dealt with. Right now, we're worried about infection and organ failure. There is one other thing that I wanted to discuss with you, though..."  
  
Cassidy looked down at the surgeon. "What is it?"  
  
Dr. Kestra made sure she had James' full attention. "Her lower abdomen suffered serious lacerations. One of the organs that was damaged badly is her uterus and ovaries."  
  
James looked down. "You.. you mean.."  
  
Dr. Kestra put a hand on his shoulder. "I believe if she makes it past this critical stage, she will recover fully. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. You said she doesn't have any other family or very close friends.. Now please be honest with me: are you in an intimate relationship with Miss Musashi?"  
  
James blushed furiously, then nodded.  
  
Cassidy and Butch looked at each other in surprise.  
  
"The reason why I wanted to discuss the condition of her uterus, is that Jessie was carrying..."  
  
James blinked several times, before the meaning sunk in. "She.. she was pregnant?"  
  
Cassidy moved to a chair, and sat down, trying to not get sick.  
  
The doctor nodded. "Unfortunately, the damage to her uterus aborted the three-week-old fetus." She put her hand on James' shoulder and squeezed gently. "I'm very sorry..."  
  
James looked back at the doctor, then nodded very slowly. "Th-Thank you, Doctor.."  
  
Dr. Kestra rose. "You should all be able to visit her in a few minutes."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
James held Jessie's hand. It was cold and limp. "I.. I don't know if you can hear me, Jess."  
  
Jessie lay in a bed, slightly elevated. Several heavy blankets covered her, though one could still see the heavy bandages that covered her lower torso. The ankle of her right leg was in a cast. Small bandages dotted her face, covering scratches from the glass. Numerous tubes and IVs ran between bags and machines to her body. Her eyes were taped shut, and a large ventilator tube ran from her mouth to a machine.  
  
"Jess, please come back to me. I need you. I can't live without you."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cassidy and Butch stood outside the normal entrance of the hospital. Cassidy pulled a pack of cigarettes from her purse and put one of the tobacco-filled sticks in her mouth.  
  
Butch raised an eyebrow. "You're going back?"  
  
Cassidy lit the cigarette, and exhaled slowly. "I just found out someone I care about is barely hanging onto life. She was also pregnant with a child. I murdered her child, and she might still die!" She drew on the cigarette again. "Getting lung cancer isn't on my list of evils at the moment."  
  
Butch shrugged. "Yeah, lung cancer kills you slowly. We're just waiting for our souls to be snatched away in a flash of light." Butch checked his watch.  
  
It was 4:35 PM.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
11:58 AM, only 33 minutes after Jessie lost consciousness at the accident scene.  
  
Cassidy held up her hand. "That's enough!"  
  
Butch stopped the SUV and put it in park, then popped the back door. He walked around the vehicle. "You sure this is what he wanted?"  
  
Cassidy nodded, then turned when the elevator door opened in the parking garage.  
  
"Good Lord, what did you do to him!?" A slim man walked out of the elevator with a wheelchair. He was wearing a white lab coat and had wire-rim glasses. His dark-brown hair was shoulder length, tied in a ponytail behind him. He looked to be in his early-20s.  
  
Cassidy looked at the body. "It's more like: what did he do to himself. You look familiar. Who are you?"  
  
The man nodded slowly, looking over the body. "My name's Van."  
  
Cassidy looked at Butch, then back at the man. "You look like someone we know..."  
  
"That's because I'm Giovanni's son." He began to slide the body out of the back of the SUV.  
  
The two Rockets helped Van load the body onto the wheelchair.  
  
Cassidy slammed the hatchback closed. "Giovanni has two sons?"  
  
"The one that you see at Silph is Giovanni's biological son. I'm the early result of cloning experiments at New Island. Gasglow smuggled me out of Team Rocket. Speaking of which, let's get him upstairs to Level 20."  
  
Cassidy & Butch followed the young man as he wheeled the body into the elevator. After entering, Van swiped a card through a reader in the elevator. The ride was nearly instantaneous, even though it was twenty-one floors. As soon as the doors opened, Van started to wheel the dead cyborg through a maze of partitioned areas to the back of the lab.  
  
Cassidy looked around at all the screens. "What kinda stuff do you make here?"  
  
Van stopped at a large steel door and pulled a device from his pocket. It beeped and the door began to open. "Don't worry, you'll have time to get the five-star tour later." The door was nearly three feet thick and yet took less than thirty seconds to open.  
  
Cassidy looked into the large, polished-steel room. A single examination table dominated the center of the room. A large, towering device sat next to it, and several wheeled trays stuffed with various equipment were pushed against the walls. Two doors and a wall of drawers were the only other adornments. "What's this, Frankenstein's Lab?"  
  
Van stopped the wheelchair next to the table. "Half right, help me get him on this."  
  
The two Rockets struggled to lift the body onto the table, finally groaning when they made it.  
  
Butch moved his left shoulder around, flinching. "What the hell is he made of, lead?"  
  
Van looked at the body, then reached into a pocket. A small beep could be heard, and the massive door closed. "Always wait until the door's locked down before discussing his condition."  
  
Soon after the door slammed shut, a loud humming penetrated the chamber as multiple magnetic locks closed. Then the room became completely silent, interrupted by the quiet breathing of three humans.  
  
Cassidy looked at the door and then at Van. "Right, now why are we here?"  
  
The scientist nodded, then pulled off the jacket and shirt from the body. He unhooked two long prods, attached to the machine. Both were nearly four inches long and a half-inch thick. "This is going to be disgusting, so you might want to look away." He quickly plunged the two prods into either side of the body's ribcage.  
  
Butch coughed a few times.  
  
"Sorry.. it's required for this to work.." The machine the prongs attached to lit up and started to display statistics, as well as a layout of Gasglow's small body. Numerous regions were colored in red. "Wow, there's actual damage. Blown spinal connections. Mangled three of the servos in his upper body. Ruined the calibration of his optics. Looks like his power cells got damaged, and that sent his critical systems to Safe Mode."  
  
Cassidy looked at the display, but it was confusing. Names and numbers that meant absolutely nothing to her flashed by. "So, what does that mean?"  
  
Butch chuckled to himself. "He's dead, Jim."  
  
Cassidy punched him in the shoulder. "That's not funny."  
  
Van chuckled. "Actually, he's wrong. Not an army tank could take the boss out. It looks like he deflected something big and fast, though. Was he hit by a speeding truck by any chance?"  
  
Both Rockets nodded, especially at the speeding part.  
  
Van pushed a red button on the unit. "There, that should feed his body some power. Safe Mode can look like brain death. Since Gasglow's never been comfortable with his condition, he's never tried to figure out his limits... so it might have felt like he was dying. I don't think he's even gone to Safe Mode in his entire operating lifetime. At least, before he got this way." Van walked over to a door and opened it. It was apparently a closet, because the scientist pulled out two chairs. "Here, I don't normally have visitors in this room."  
  
Butch sat down, but Cassidy continued to hover over Gasglow. "So he's going to live?"  
  
Van nodded, before sticking two pads on either side of Gasglow's chest. He connected the pads to another machine which looked like a computer console. "What's left of his organic tissues are heavily protected. If whatever hit him hadn't been going fast, it probably wouldn't have damaged him enough for Safe Mode. I bet it was a spectacular wreak."  
  
Cassidy felt tears start to flow down her face.  
  
The young scientist looked at her. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
Cassidy wiped away the tears. "Someone I know was in that wreak."  
  
Van nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
  
Cassidy looked down at the body of her boss. "So is he going to wake up?"  
  
Van checked the monitors. "He should be waking up any second.."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Six minutes later.  
  
Van leaned over Gasglow. "Gasglow?"  
  
Gasglow blinked. "Mya?"  
  
Van shook his head. "No, this is Van. Are you Gasglow?"  
  
Gasglow let out a sigh of relief. "Of course of I am. Where's Cassidy and Butch?"  
  
Both Rockets walked over to the table.  
  
"I guess the whole gang is here... Am I at HQ?"  
  
The three looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Cassidy slapped him, then gasped and held her hand.  
  
Van furrowed his brow. "That's an intelligent way to greet someone that's just come back from the dead."  
  
Butch smirked. "That's Cassidy."  
  
Gasglow frowned. "I deserved that."  
  
Cassidy sat down, holding her hand. "Damn right you did.."  
  
Butch shrugged.  
  
Van walked over to Cassidy and carefully examined her hand. "So just what the heck is going on, if you may mind my asking Sir? First you disappear from the building, then I get a call from upstairs that your body's being brought in." He nodded to Cassidy. "It isn't broken, but it'll be sore for a few hours." Van walked back around the table.  
  
Gasglow thought for a moment, looking down, then around the room. "Why can't I move?"  
  
Van looked back from his computer display. "You've blown some spinal connectors, damaged three servos in your torso, and messed up the calibration on your optic sensors. Oh, and you damaged your power cells, too."  
  
"Great, just great.. How long to repair them?"  
  
Van shrugged. "Depends on how soon I can fabricate the parts. The servos and optics calibration I can do now. The spinal connectors will require a little longer, because of the surgery involved. The power cells I have no idea how I'm going to fix. They're way out of our technology range. Maybe if you could have another one of these things crash-"  
  
"Don't say that!" Gasglow had a look of alarm. He sighed at the looks of confusion the other three Rockets had. "How bad are they?" Gasglow tried to squint at the display, but his eyes had trouble adjusting.  
  
Van glanced at the display. "They're in a state I can only describe as the emergency shut-down for a nuclear reactor. My best guess is when you took that hit, the damage must have tripped sensors in the power cells and they shut down. The magnetic field is very weak, too. Didn't you once say that field was important?"  
  
Gasglow sucked in a breath. "If that magnetic field drops, there's going to a few billion less people here! Is it losing integrity?"  
  
Van looked at the monitor. "No, it's holding. I wish I had known about that particular danger."  
  
Gasglow sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't like going into depth on the hazards connected with my body."  
  
Van only nodded while he read a cascade of data on his computer.  
  
Cassidy folded her arms. "So my secret boss is a homicidal cyborg with the ability to wipe out all of humanity at the drop of a hat. And my other boss is a homicidal human who clones people and Pokémon in his spare time, and plans to take over the world."  
  
"I'm sorry for the deception, Cassidy, Butch. There isn't anything I can tell you that you would want to hear right now. So I suggest you both go and find out about the outcome of the crash."  
  
Cassidy got out of her chair and walked over to the table. "I'm not leaving here until you come clean with us. All three of us."  
  
Butch nodded. "You owe us that much."  
  
Gasglow looked at Van. "You with them?"  
  
Van looked back from the display. "It would serve the good of the team if we knew just what the hell is going on with you... Sir."  
  
Gasglow tried to nod. "I guess you're right. So which secret should I fill you in on first?"  
  
All three looked at each other, then at Gasglow. "JumpGate?" they asked in union.  
  
Gasglow looked between the faces. "Who told you about that?"  
  
Van smirked. "Why, you of course..."  
  
Gasglow rolled his eyes. "Okay, we'll figure that out later. Is there a question I can answer that won't take all day and night to explain?"  
  
Cassidy looked at Butch, who nodded. She returned her gaze to Gasglow. "Why did you set us up?"  
  
Gasglow let out a deep breath. "It was noble sacrifice: for the utter destruction of Giovanni and Team Rocket, our souls would be forfeit..."  
  
Cassidy wrapped her mind around that. She'd never considered it might be a noble sacrifice. "Wait, you don't have a soul!"  
  
"Let's not argue philosophy, please..."  
  
"Who was the one you were making the deal with?"  
  
Gasglow stared straight into Cassidy's eyes. "Myamoto."  
  
Cassidy bumped into Butch as she took a step back. "That's.. impossible. She's dead!"  
  
"Death isn't the end of things."  
  
All three Rockets looked at each other. Cassidy was the first to speak up. "Her ghost offered to kill Giovanni and destroy Team Rocket, if you'd kill us?"  
  
"She's more than a ghost. Much more powerful. Much more.. evil."  
  
Cassidy wrapped her arms around herself involuntarily. "You mean she's a... what, a demon?"  
  
"Something like that.."  
  
Butch clenched both his fists. "So you were going to sell us out to a demon?"  
  
"I was planning on having to join you. If Team Rocket isn't destroyed, this world will suffer. I can't do that by myself. And while Team Blue may be faithful to a last man, even they don't have the firepower to do it. This takes something bigger than all of us, and there's nothing bigger than a celestial being."  
  
Cassidy pushed her hand on Butch's chest, moving him back. She turned back to the table. "So what changed your mind?"  
  
Gasglow chuckled. "Would you believe Myamoto?"  
  
Butch rolled his eyes. "This is turning into a bad sci-fi movie."  
  
Cassidy watched Gasglow's face, trying to discern if he was telling the truth. "Let me guess, this Myamoto was an angel?"  
  
"Right. I know it all sounds insane. But look at the facts: I knew the exact place and time to set up the accident, hours before Jessie & James had left the city. You were right about the Spearow, it was a servant of that first Myamoto. Then I disappeared from the building and directly in the path of Jessie & James' Jeep. The good Myamoto did that. Care to explain how that would've worked without help from that kind of creature?"  
  
Cassidy nodded. "That's all fine and dandy, but why get me and Butch to be friends with those two? You really expected us to go suicidal?"  
  
"No, I expected you two to make the scene and expose yourselves. Then I was supposed to plant clues that would lead James and Giovanni to believe you had caused the accident deliberately. Both would start hunting you down. The evil Myamoto said you'd probably let them kill you out of guilt. Killing the kid and his Pokémon, and all the other stuff you've done, would've gotten you sent to her. After dying, Jessie would be told about your treachery, and that would push her over the edge. Four vengeful, hate-filled Rockets working for the bad guys. Evil couldn't hope to be so lucky."  
  
All three Rockets looked at each other wearily.  
  
Van cleared his throat. "I hate to be the pessimist, but do we even know their current situation? And now that there's a chance the evil Myamoto's plan failed, wouldn't she try again?"  
  
"That's why I wanted Butch and Cassidy to be with them. Have I explained enough that you two at least are willing to stick with me? I'm going to need two good agents to keep Jessie and James from falling into Myamoto's hands. Besides, you're safer here than back with Team Rocket."  
  
Cassidy looked at Butch.  
  
Butch nodded.  
  
She turned back to Gasglow. "We're in, but only until we can figure out a way to get this demon off our backs."  
  
Gasglow looked up at Van. "Van, let them out."  
  
The scientist nodded and pulled out the door control. A beep sounded and the large steel door quickly cracked open.  
  
"Remember, you two need to watch out. If she's going after you, come back here. We'll figure out a plan in the meantime. Don't mention any of this to anybody. You need to retain your credibility while you have it."  
  
Butch swiftly squeezed out the door, but Cassidy stopped. "Thanks for making my life a living hell... again." She disappeared out the door, and it slid shut.  
  
Gasglow looked up at Van. "Let's get this stuff fixed as quickly as possible."  
  
Van nodded and got to work.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
6:30 PM  
  
James looked at the VCR's display as he sat down onto the couch. He moaned as his ribs shifted under the tight bandages. The hospital wanted him to stay in the normal recovery ward, but the catch was he couldn't visit Jessie outside the normal visiting hours. Rather than not sleep in an uncomfortable hospital bed, James chose to not sleep on the couch at Alan and Ann's. Both elites had been devastated by the news of the accident, and demanded James stay with them. The news had already been relayed to Team Rocket Headquarters about the accident, and a leave was given to James.  
  
"You're going to sleep on the couch with those ribs?"  
  
James looked up to see Alan. Both Rockets had returned from a dinner meeting with Cassidy & Butch at a Denny's. "Oh, I guess.. I don't think I'm going to get much sleep."  
  
The dark-green haired Rocket nodded and sat down in one of the chairs. "Ann did what you asked, and checked on Meowth..."  
  
James waited, but the silence kept going on. He looked up at Alan. "What about him? He was doing fine.."  
  
"He was a bit more injured than even he knew. Nurse Joy says it was the heat of the moment, it deadened the pain. She said he'll be in intensive care for at least a week, maybe more."  
  
James nodded, then furrowed his eyebrows. "What about that kid's Pokémon?"  
  
Alan was thrown off by his question. "The Pikachu?"  
  
James nodded. "How was it?"  
  
"Worse than Meowth. In fact, Ann said she heard from one of the trainers there that Nurse Joy started crying when they brought it in. Damn shame, really. I bet it doesn't survive past a week."  
  
James closed his eyes. "Why did this happen.." It was a question to the universe rather than to Alan.  
  
Alan got up from the chair. "Ann decided to sleep over at the Pokémon Centre. So when Meowth wakes up, there'll be someone familiar there."  
  
James nodded, eyes still closed. "Thanks, Alan."  
  
Alan nodded, though he knew James wouldn't see. "I'm going to do computer stuff and then go to bed. You know where the linens are. Night, James."  
  
James nodded again. All he could think of at that moment was the accident, and Jessie lying in a hospital bed.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
7:32 PM  
  
Butch yawned, fumbling with the keys.  
  
Cassidy trudged inside as soon as the door opened and flopped down on the couch. She looked around the apartment. It looked just like it did the morning Gasglow had called them in. Wait, that was this morning. She sighed.  
  
Butch closed the door and locked it. He looked at Cassidy on the couch. "You going to bed?"  
  
Cassidy shook her head "If I close my eyes, I'm going to see those bodies. You?"  
  
Butch shrugged. "I'll probably get a few hours sleep. Tomorrow will be just as busy as today, might as well be ready for it. Listen to me being the optimist."  
  
Cassidy nodded before laying her head back on the couch. "There's a first time for everything."  
  
Butch nodded. "Including celestial Myamotos, Gasglow being a cyborg, and we almost killing our rivals and hating ourselves for it?"  
  
Cassidy shrugged. "Giovanni's cloning was getting boring anyhow. Some spice in our lives should do us good."  
  
"It's always good to put yourself on the celestial hit list. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get a few winks before I become a servant of darkness." Butch trudged off to his room.  
  
Cassidy sighed. "We really shouldn't have eaten at Denny's together. James looked positively blasted. I bet he puked it all back up when he got back to Alan and Ann's." Hearing no witty reply, Cassidy knew Butch must already have closed his door. She spoke to no-one in particular, "Like I said, touching conversations."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
12:10 AM  
  
The nurse wrote down the readings on each of the machines before replacing a clear bag of fluid with another. She looked at the woman in the bed. It was so terrible to see people turned into slabs of meat. Her mother's probably not getting any sleep tonight. She walked to the nursing station. "Poor girl in 12, it's such a shame to see someone so young.."  
  
One of the nurses looked up from her duty chart. "You should go to 21. That boy probably won't walk. They were in the same accident."  
  
"Really? That's such a shame. They look like such good kids."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Three Minutes Later.  
  
"Jessie.."  
  
Jessie blinked her eyes. The last thing she had seen was James' smiling at her. Now someone was calling her. The room she was in was dark. She noticed she was laying in bed. "Wow, that was a bad dream.."  
  
"Jessie..."  
  
Jessie looked around. "Who's there?" She noticed she was in a hospital room of some kind. Now she remembered, she had been in an accident. She looked down and noticed she was in one of those terribly revealing hospital gowns. And she was gray? It must be a dream, she thought.  
  
"Jessie..."  
  
She slid to the side of the bed and gingerly slipped off, attempting to keep her dignity. "Who's there?"  
  
A person appeared in front of her. The figure was wearing a forest-green hooded cloak, with the hood pulled over their head. Whoever it was, they were about Jessie's height, and had a lean build.  
  
Jessie nervously tucked as much of the hospital gown around her frame. "Who are you?"  
  
A light began to shine above the hooded person. "I have come here for you, Jessie." The voice was unmistakably feminine, though a bit husky.  
  
Jessie looked at the light, curious. "What do you mean?"  
  
The figure pointed behind Jessie. "See with your own eyes."  
  
Jessie inched around so she was at the head of the bed, determined not to give this intruder a nice view. She jumped when she saw the person in bed. She almost didn't recognize herself. She saw the wires and tubes. "What is that?"  
  
"That is your body."  
  
Jessie moved to the side opposite the bed from the stranger. She looked at the tubes, and the machine breathing for her. "It is? It looks like I went through a train wreak.."  
  
"A car wreak is the correct term."  
  
Jessie remembered. The accident was terrifying, trying not to lose control of the Jeep. Somebody had jumped out in front of her, and she hit him. Hitting him caused the Jeep to slide sideways into a tree. That was strange, why would hitting someone do that?  
  
"That someone was not a normal person."  
  
Jessie looked up at the hooded person. "How did you know what I was thinking? And what do you mean by 'not a normal person'?"  
  
"I have the ability to read the thoughts of those around me, I apologize for intruding... The person you struck was enhanced, special you could say. Hitting him was like hitting a brick wall."  
  
Jessie looked back down at herself. Good thing for medication, it looked like she was... Jessie pulled back one of the blankets a bit to reveal the heavy bandages around her lower torso.  
  
"The child did not survive."  
  
Jessie suddenly felt sick. A wave of nausea forced her to grab the railing on the bed. "You're lying.. what person could stop a car like that. And how did you know I was pregnant?"  
  
"That person you hit was a cyborg. Part human and part machine. He was engineered to be powerful. And I knew because that is my job."  
  
Jessie looked down at herself, then looked at her own form. "You're job.. you're from the other side?"  
  
The figure bowed slightly.  
  
Jessie pinched herself. She wasn't asleep. "So I'm dead?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jessie looked at her hands. They weren't translucent, and they were gray, like the rest of her.  
  
"It is still soon after you passed away, your color will return soon."  
  
Jessie looked down at the body, breathing in time with a machine. "Why is it still breathing and stuff?"  
  
"It is being sustained through medical science. When they perform a brain scan later this morning, they will find nothing."  
  
Jessie looked up at the figure. "So you're my guardian angel?"  
  
"I am much more than that.." The figure pulled the hood back. Myamoto smiled.  
  
Jessie moved forward without thinking about it, moving through the bed. She grabbed onto her mother tightly.  
  
Myamoto held the gray spirit of her daughter.  
  
Jessie finally pulled back after nearly a minute of sobbing. "Mom.. I missed you.."  
  
Myamoto nodded. "I know, Jessie.. I missed you too. I'm just sorry that we had to meet like this."  
  
"Mom, why did this happen? You said something about a cyborg..."  
  
Myamoto nodded again. "A servant of mine after he turned away from evil. I sent him to stop the accident, but it appears that was a failure. I'm sorry I couldn't save you..."  
  
Jessie studied Myamoto's face, every contour, every line. She was everything she had imagined if she had been alive. "What do you mean 'save me'? Save me from what?"  
  
"The accident was planned by Butch and Cassidy to kill you."  
  
Jessie pulled away from her mother's embrace. "What? That.. that's not true. Cassidy would never-"  
  
"She sent a Spearow to attack the boy's Pikachu. Their original plan would have you side-swipe the Pokémon and crash head-on into a tree. The same tree you slid into. The injuries would have killed you very quickly."  
  
Jessie's mind raced with the memory of the accident. There was a moment when a man appeared in the road, standing in front of.. that Pikachu! It had been in the road! She would've hit it and.. the tree, the one she slid the Jeep sideways into. It was true. But where was Cassidy?  
  
"She was waiting some distance from the boy's camp."  
  
Jessie couldn't believe it, but there it was. Cassidy had tried to arrange her death. But-  
  
"By gaining your friendship, she eased your suspicions. It allowed her to stay close to you, awaiting the perfect opportunity to kill you. Even now, she plots to murder you. She does not know she has inadvertently succeeded."  
  
Jessie looked back at her body, lying in the bed. "James..."  
  
"She will kill him soon enough."  
  
Jessie spun back, looking her mother in the eyes. "She.. will?"  
  
Myamoto nodded. "Once she is certain you are dead, she will target James."  
  
"You mean James is okay?"  
  
Her mother nodded again. "He is staying at a friend's apartment."  
  
"Can I see him, before we go?" She looked down. "Um, is there-"  
  
"Simply concentrate, and your appearance will change. When you are ready, take my hand." Myamoto put our her hand, waiting.  
  
Jessie concentrated, and looked down. She was in her Team Rocket uniform, almost as if it were part of her very essence to be a Rocket. "Let's go." She took her mother's hand and the room shimmered. She looked around. She was in Alan and Ann's apartment.  
  
James was asleep. His head was lulled back against the cushions of the couch, and he took slow breaths.  
  
Jessie looked at her mother. "Will he hear me?"  
  
Myamoto nodded. "When the living sleep, they can hear the whispers of the dead."  
  
Jessie walked over and leaned over James on the couch. She looked at his sleeping form and felt tears start to wash down her face. Suddenly his breath began to steam and he shivered. Jessie looked up at Myamoto. "What's going on?"  
  
"When spirits experience a great deal of emotion, the environment changes. It can become very cold, and certain living beings can feel a presence."  
  
Jessie wiped away the tears, staring down at James. "James? James, can you hear me?"  
  
James sighed, the chill air still causing his breath to steam. "Jessie..."  
  
Jessie felt fresh tears come down her face. "James, I have to leave you..."  
  
Thin trickles moved away from the corners of James' closed eyes, and his face contorted. "No..."  
  
Jessie felt her lower lip trembling. "I'm sorry.. I just want you to know.. that I love you."  
  
James' head slowly turned back and forth. "Please..."  
  
"I'm sorry... I'll always be with you.. I promise. I will always love you..." Jessie had to steady herself.  
  
James sighed, the trickles strengthening. "Love.. always.."  
  
Jessie moved back, biting her lower lip. She looked at her mother.  
  
"It is time, Jessie." Myamoto extended her hand, just as a bright light started to emanate from above.  
  
Jessie stepped into the light, taking her mother's hand. She looked upwards. "I'm scared..."  
  
Myamoto squeezed Jessie's hand. "Don't be scared, I'm with you..."  
  
James woke, sobs wracking him. He looked around the room, shivering, tears flowing down his face. "Jessie..."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
James walked out of the bathroom, almost bumping into Alan. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Alan nodded. "It's understandable. Did you get any sleep last night?"  
  
James nodded. "I got some.. but I woke up in the middle of the night. Did you set the thermostat low?"  
  
Alan shook his head. "No, it was at 74. Why?"  
  
James shrugged. "It felt freezing in here when I woke up. Must have been me."  
  
"So you ready to go?"  
  
James nodded. "We need to get there as soon as possible. I had a terrible dream last night that Jessie died..." James swallowed, feeling the emotions crash over him again.  
  
"Hey, she's a fighter. You've got the bruises to prove it, remember?"  
  
James nodded weakly, too tired emotionally to be amused by the joke.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cassidy looked in her rearview mirror. "Hey, wave them down."  
  
Butch stuck his head out the window and waved at the two fellow Rockets. "Hey!"  
  
James and Alan walked over to the Explorer.  
  
Cassidy leaned over, looking out the window at them. "Why don't we go together?"  
  
"Sure, why not." Alan opened the back door and hopped in.  
  
James slid in and closed the door. He looked at Cassidy. "Thanks... for being there and all."  
  
Cassidy started up the SUV, nodding to James in the rearview mirror. "She's one of the few friends I have." This time, she wasn't lying.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cassidy turned off the SUV. She looked at the police vehicle parked next to her. "Glad we aren't wearing our uniforms." The three other Rockets nodded as they got out of the vehicle.  
  
When the four Rockets reached the waiting room, they found four people there. Two were obviously there waiting for other patients. The other two were Brock, and a woman wearing a uniform, Officer Jenny. Brock rose and pointed. "There they are!"  
  
The four Rockets froze and started to back out, when two men wearing police uniforms walked in behind them. They were brandishing nightsticks.  
  
Officer Jenny walked up to the four. She looked at Alan. "Are these three with you?"  
  
Alan looked at James, Cassidy, and Butch.  
  
Cassidy pushed forward. "He's my brother-in-law. We took his vehicle here."  
  
Alan started to open his mouth, when Cassidy interrupted again.  
  
"I'm sorry I got you into this, Al. Thanks for letting me borrow the car." She put the keys into Alan's hand.  
  
Jenny nodded. "You can go, sir. I recommend you don't leave town, though."  
  
Alan looked at the keys in his hand, then at the look in Cassidy's face. "I'm sorry, Cass. I promise I'll get you the best lawyer." He turned and walked out of the waiting room past the guard.  
  
Cassidy turned back to Jenny. "So, what do you want?"  
  
Jenny nodded to the two guards. They put away their nightsticks and grabbed James and Butch. Jenny pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "I'm taking you three in as Pokémon thieves. The rest of the charges I'll read to you when we get back to the station."  
  
James pushed past Cassidy. "Officer Jenny, you can't do this! I'm here because a.. uh.. friend is in-"  
  
Jenny cut him off. "I know you're here to visit Jessie Musashi. I'd arrest her as well if I could."  
  
James got angry. "You can't arrest someone in the hospital!"  
  
Jenny opened her mouth when a woman interrupted her.  
  
"Excuse me, but what the hell are you doing?" Dr. Kestra pushed past the crowd blocking the entrance to the waiting room.  
  
"I'm sorry, doctor. These three are wanted criminals."  
  
Dr. Kestra looked at Officer Jenny incredulously. "Your work ruined, but you still got your man I see."  
  
Jenny's face colored. "I honestly didn't know, Doctor."  
  
James looked between the two women. "Know what? What are you talking about?"  
  
Jenny spun Cassidy around and handcuffed her. She started to push Cassidy out, but stopped and looked at James. "You can stay here and talk to the Doctor." One of the male officers handcuffed Butch, and the officers led Butch and Cassidy out of the waiting room.  
  
James looked at Dr. Kestra. "What's going on? How is Jessie?"  
  
Kestra shook her head. "This morning I had a CT scan performed."  
  
James studied her face. "What's that mean?"  
  
Kestra stuck both her hands in her coat pockets. "It means that we scanned her brain activity."  
  
"And?"  
  
Kestra looked up into James' face. "The scan isn't conclusive. But her brain activity is very minimal. She might..." The woman sighed. "The scan points towards possible brain death." She grabbed James and helped him sit down when his knees started to give out.  
  
"She's... gone?" Tears began to stream down his face.  
  
Kestra struggled to come up with something. "We don't know for certain right now. I only performed the CT scan because her vitals hadn't strengthened. She didn't suffer serious head trauma. There were no signs of stroke, tumors, or hemorrhaging. Her lower stem, the part that regulates her body, is still working. It's like her higher brain just shut down."  
  
James felt sick. He bent over, even though it made his ribs ache. "She's really gone.."  
  
Kestra put her hand on James' shoulder, trying to comfort him. "I don't want to give up so soon. There's no reason this should happen! I've heard of patients like this, in comas so deep they show little or no higher brain activity. We can't give up this early in the race."  
  
James looked up at Kestra, grabbing for whatever hope she was offering. "You.. you mean she might still be there?" When Kestra nodded, a small smile appeared. "Then we can't give up."  
  
Jenny walked into the waiting room and looked at Kestra. The doctor nodded. "Okay James, let's go." She helped the Rocket to his feet, handcuffed him, and guided him out to her police Jeep.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"You're where!?"  
  
Cassidy's voice crackled out of the speakerphone. "The Viridian City Police Station."  
  
Gasglow sighed, then flinched. He turned back to Van. "That hurt!"  
  
Van looked up from his work. "Sir, it wouldn't hurt if you had let me shut off your neural receivers."  
  
Gasglow sighed again and returned his attention to the phone. "Okay Cassidy, I'll get you and Butch out of jail."  
  
"James too."  
  
Gasglow nodded, futile since Cassidy couldn't see him. Police stations didn't let prisoners use the vidphones (the screens tended to be smashed in anger). "I'll get him out as well."  
  
"And I got some bad news, some really bad news..."  
  
Gasglow laid his head back down on the table. "Please tell me it doesn't involve Jessie..."  
  
"Jessie's almost brain dead."  
  
Gasglow looked up. "Almost or completely?"  
  
"I don't know, the doctor told James she just shut down overnight. I don't like this at all."  
  
Gasglow nodded again. "You're right, it smells rotten. Just sit tight and I'll get you out in under thirty minutes."  
  
"Okay." A click signaled the end of the conversation.  
  
Gasglow hit the Speaker button.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"We don't know, sir, but someone bailed them out. One of the guards said he overheard Butch and Cassidy talking about someone named 'Gasglow'. I'll try to find out more." The line clicked.  
  
Giovanni hit the Speaker button. "Very interesting. I never would have believed Gasglow could steal one of my best up-and-coming teams. Certainly not as brazenly as this. I believe you now."  
  
Myamoto smiled, revealing a set of fangs. "Always the skeptic, right lover?"  
  
Giovanni slid his hand up her back as she sat on his lap. "Well, when one is dealing with such a gorgeous liar as yourself, they must be certain about the facts."  
  
Myamoto wrapped her arms around him, her face hovering inches from his. "Oh, of course."  
  
Giovanni grabbed her thick purple hair, jerking her head back. "Now, you would never think of betraying me, right.. lover?"  
  
Myamoto moaned. "Mmm... I would never give up such a handsome mortal as you, Giovanni. Certainly not the man who took care of my little girl so well."  
  
Giovanni studied her face, and those dark-green, malevolent eyes. "Do not forget, she's my little girl too."  
  
Myamoto shook off his hold on her hair. "I expected you to have already disowned her. You were young and stupid, remember?"  
  
Giovanni took her chin between his thumb and index finger. "Whether you believe it or not, I care about her. And I wasn't just young and stupid. I could have anything I wanted.. and I wanted you."  
  
Myamoto smiled again, waving her hand. The double doors of Giovanni's office locked. "And you had me. Now..." She moved to Giovanni's ear, whispering. "...it's my turn."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Let Cassidy in."  
  
Van activated the remote and the large steel door opened.  
  
Cassidy walked in, flinching as the large steel door closed. "I see you're back on your feet."  
  
Gasglow sat on the edge of the table, the twin prongs still stuck in either side of his ribcage. "Getting there. Where's Butch?"  
  
"I sent him back to our apartment with James. I don't want James alone, just in case."  
  
Gasglow nodded. "That's a good idea. I just got off the phone with one of our friends inside the police station. Someone sent a lawyer down there to bail you out. And it seems he paid one of the guards for some information on anything you said."  
  
Cassidy had a look of confusion. "Who sent a lawyer?"  
  
"Guess who."  
  
Cassidy sighed. "I'm as good as dead then. But how did he know to check the jail? I mean, it wasn't that long since Alan left... he couldn't have told the boss that quickly."  
  
Gasglow concentrated on the wall opposite him. "I think we just found out how Myamoto plans to get all of you. Now that I've broken our pact, she's gone to Giovanni. I bet she already has Jessie."  
  
Cassidy fell backwards against the door, a look of fear frozen on her face. "You mean Jessie really is brain dead?"  
  
Gasglow shrugged. "I don't know, but it makes sense. All she has to do is convince Jessie she's dead, and wait for the girl's body to be pronounced brain dead. The hospital will shut the machines off, and then Jessie really will be dead." Gasglow noticed Cassidy starting to open her mouth and cut her off. "Already got a judicial restraining order against the hospital. They can't shut the machines off, for now."  
  
Cassidy sighed. "But if she's got Jessie, then all we've got is her body."  
  
Gasglow nodded. "Right, and I'm stuck here as long as my power cells are down. If Myamoto's got her spirit, then we're pretty much fighting the same celestial enemy I was planning to turn on Giovanni."  
  
A voice echoed from the doorway, "Perhaps it is time we even the odds?"  
  
Cassidy spun around and moved away from the door. "What the..."  
  
A woman slightly taller than Cassidy walked through the door itself. She had long, purple hair, and sky-blue eyes that sparkled with life. She was adorned in a dark-blue, hooded cloak, with its hood pulled back.  
  
Cassidy nearly tripped over the chairs remaining from her last visit. "You.. you.."  
  
Gasglow eyed the woman. "You're fashionably late as usual, Mya. She's already got Jessie's spirit, and she's working with Giovanni."  
  
The spirit nodded. "I was witness to all of these things."  
  
Gasglow began to slide off the table, when Van put a hand on his shoulder. Gasglow looked down at the prongs and sighed. "Really, and you did nothing because...?"  
  
"I have been severely reprimanded already for my ill actions. Interfering would likely cause me to be demoted or worse."  
  
Cassidy straightened herself out. "What kind of angel are you, that you would just let her kidnap Jess!?" She involuntarily moved back a step when the spirit turned its gaze on her.  
  
"I am a guardian of the light, above all other concerns. There are matters more grave than this. No matter how important you believe this is, there are things of far greater importance!"  
  
Cassidy shivered. "Did it just get chilly in here, or is that your wonderful disposition?"  
  
Van looked up from his console. "Her disposition caused the chill. It's a spiritual thing."  
  
Gasglow folded his arms. "So why did you come?"  
  
Myamoto turned to Gasglow. "I came here as a courtesy. While I am not allowed to interfere, I have been told to provide one thing and one thing only."  
  
Cassidy looked hopeful. "Weapons to fight the evil Myamoto?"  
  
Myamoto shook her head. "No, that has already been decided as too radical. I believe the exact wording of the request was to give Gasglow a 'jump start'." She pulled out a small, spheroid device from apparently nowhere. Numerous lights blinked on its surface.  
  
Van's eyes reflected the lights, as he stared at it in awe. "What is it?"  
  
Myamoto brought the device close to Gasglow, and the monitor connected to him began to beep. He shuddered for a moment, and the monitor began to beep louder.  
  
Van looked at the monitor, then the device in Myamoto's hand. "Whatever you did, it started one of his power cells back up. I don't suppose you're planning to leave that here?"  
  
Myamoto shook her head. "It is a temporary loan from friends. I can only tell you that if Gasglow had remained on the inferior power supply provided, the power cells would have lost containment. That is an unacceptable risk." The device disappeared from her hand.  
  
Gasglow pulled the two prongs from his sides and got down onto his feet. He looked up at Myamoto. "You know that puts me at a greater risk if something happens, correct?"  
  
Myamoto nodded. "If need be, I shall return periodically to 'recharge' you. It is this, or I remove you from this place forever. You are too valuable here to do the latter."  
  
Cassidy looked between the two of them. "So that's it? Here's a recharge, don't go spend it all in one place?"  
  
Myamoto turned back to Cassidy. "That is all I can do now, I'm sorry." She nodded to Gasglow, before disappearing.  
  
Cassidy folded her arms. "This Myamoto must have come from a place that was really uptight. The one I heard about was nothing like her."  
  
Gasglow put on his shirt, then sighed when he realized the buttons had all been popped. "We'll figure something out. We just better-"  
  
The phone rang. Gasglow picked it up.  
  
"Yeah, what is it? What!? When? How? Did they try to resus-..? Damn! What did the administrator say? You've got to be kidding me! Did you talk to the nurse? That doesn't sound accidental to me, threaten to call in the board of health! Let's see if we can shake any rotten apples from the tree!"  
  
Gasglow slammed the phone down. "Dammit!!" He bowed his head.  
  
Cassidy looked at him. "What is it?"  
  
Gasglow kept his head bowed. "Jessie's body died ten minutes ago."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cassidy sighed as she walked away from the tree she had been standing under. It had been nearly two weeks since Jessie had died. Giovanni had immediately reassigned her and Butch to training new recruits, as close to retirement as Team Rocket gets.  
  
James had been "attached" to the training assignment as a way of keeping him around. In the two weeks since Jessie's death, most of Team Rocket had begun to shun James. Losing your team-mate had a tendency to hang around one's neck. He was a walking pariah, and he knew it. His only friends were Meowth, Alan & Ann, and Cassidy & Butch.  
  
Cassidy had just finished watching a funeral for Ketchum's Pikachu. James had insisted on going, though they had to stay far enough away not to be noticed by the large crowd of attendees. Cassidy leaned against the Explorer as James walked up. "You ready to go?"  
  
James nodded weakly and got into the SUV.  
  
Cassidy looked at James as she started up the vehicle. Since the accident, James had become terrified of driving, and refused to drive himself. The persistent rumor was that James was headed down the path of self-destruction and exile to a mental institution. Cassidy growled to herself as she spun the wheel and began the long drive back to Viridian. 'Idiots.'  
  
James looked out the window, staring at the scenery. "Why?"  
  
Cassidy looked at James uneasily, trying to discern if Gasglow's prediction was true, and Giovanni had told James the truth. "Why what?"  
  
James looked back at Cassidy with hollow eyes. "Why did all this happen?"  
  
Cassidy focused on the dirt road. "Some people say our lives are controlled by Fate. That no matter what we do, we're destined to go down a certain road."  
  
James nodded weakly. "You think Jessie and that boy's Pikachu were meant to die?"  
  
Cassidy shrugged. "I don't really know. If it were true, well... then Fate's really messed up."  
  
James turned back to watching the scenery. "I'm sorry you got stuck baby-sitting me."  
  
Cassidy glanced over at James and sighed. "It isn't baby-sitting, James. It'd be wrong to leave you to fend for yourself right now. I'm just glad the boss gave you a place to stay and let you keep your job." Her cellular phone began to ring. "Hello? Oh, hi. Well, he's here with me now. You sure? What about... Okay, it's your call." She pressed a button, ending the conversation. "Uh, James?"  
  
James continued to stare out the window. "Yes..?"  
  
"I've got someone I'd like you to meet. He's a friend of me and Butch."  
  
James shrugged. "Okay."  
  
It took over an hour to get back to Viridian City because of the traffic from the funeral. Another twenty minutes later, Cassidy had parked out front of the building. She got out of the SUV. "He's in here."  
  
James got out of the Explorer. He glanced around for a moment as if someone had just said something to him. Suddenly the SUV exploded in a shower of glass and the top of it flattened in, driving the vehicle into the pavement. James now found himself on the ground.  
  
Cassidy got up from the explosion, and started to help James up, when she saw it.  
  
Or more precisely, her. She was dressed head-to-toe in black armor, adorned in spikes. Her gauntlets consisted of demonic claws. A black sword glowed angrily in her right claw-hand. There was no helmet on the suit of armor, though there was a sort of face-plate. Likely this was likely because her eccentric hair style wouldn't fit in a full helmet.  
  
Cassidy slowly got up, half-shocked and half-scared witless. "What the hell..."  
  
The women laughed, an evil, cruel-sounding laugh. Her dark-blue eyes were filled with deep hatred for everything they beheld. She rose from the wreckage, minor cracks showing in her armor. "Hell is a great word for it!"  
  
James fell back against the side of the building in fear and shock. "No..."  
  
Suddenly they heard what sounded like a bomb. Cassidy looked up just in time to see Gasglow hurtling down from 10 stories up. He smashed into the black-armored female, sending both of them deeper into the wreckage of the SUV. The explosion sent Cassidy to the ground and caused large cracks to form in the cement and pavement surrounding the mangled pile of steel.  
  
James started to crawl sideways along the building, shaking his head from side to side.  
  
Cassidy slowly found her feet, just in time for her ears to be pierced by a horrible scream. Something was thrown from the wreckage and slammed into the side of the building, cracking the masonry. She ran/hobbled to Gasglow. "You still alive or we about to get blown up?"  
  
Gasglow slowly rose, though it was a wonder how. His right leg was twisted at an odd angle, and his left arm had been cleanly sheared off at the elbow. Part of his face showed hints of metal. He looked at Cassidy, then James. "Both of you, get out of here!"  
  
James only stared, bewildered. Then he gasped in shock.  
  
The armored creature rose from the wreckage, standing nearly eight feet tall. Huge, black-feathered wings unfurled from its back, and parts of its armor suffered from severe cracks or were shattered apart. The creature snarled in frustration, revealing two sets of fangs. A noticeable, black-purple aura emanated from her. "I just got this armor made, you little weasel! If you've got a soul, I'm gonna slowly rip it from your twisted remains!!" She flapped her wings and cleared the distance from inside the SUV's remains to the sidewalk.  
  
James slid down the wall to a sitting position. "Jessie.. no..."  
  
She laughed wickedly. "Why James, you look positively broken! What have they been feeding you?"  
  
Cassidy stood up in front of James. "Back off, bitch. You may look like my friend, but you're not her!"  
  
Jessie sneered at the woman. "You were never my friend.. And now you're going to pay for killing me!" She grabbed Cassidy's shoulder with her left hand, drawing blood. She laughed as the woman cried out in pain, and started struggling. Suddenly the struggle ceased.  
  
Cassidy looked down at her stomach to find the sword shoved through it. The pain was so overwhelming, all she could do was stare blankly.  
  
Gasglow slammed into the black-armored woman, throwing her sideways, and forcing her to withdraw the sword from Cassidy. Suddenly there was a quick motion and he noticed his whole middle torso spraying dark-red fluid.  
  
Jessie laughed as the small cyborg doubled over and fell to the pavement. The aura around her brightened. "That's one down, a few billion to go!" Suddenly Gasglow faded away. Jessie screamed and slashed down with her sword, but the pavement was the only thing sliced apart. "NO! Who dares!?"  
  
James held Cassidy, feeling her blood spill all over him. Shock kept him from crying, or even reacting in some noticeable way. He looked up and realized something was standing in front of him. It was familiar, but he wasn't sure why. The creature reached down and touched Cassidy's wound, causing the bleeding to subside. Cassidy remained unconscious. James then realized it was a Pikachu. A Pikachu the size of a Raichu. But.. when did Pikachu grow that big? And why was this one wearing an eye patch?  
  
Jessie spun around. "Who the hell are you!?"  
  
The over-sized Pikachu leapt to stand in front of the two downed Rockets. It's voice was high-pitched and squeaky. "Is this fight taken?"  
  
James blinked. A talking Pikachu?  
  
Jessie snarled and brought her sword up. "Any time, you dumb rodent!"  
  
The Pikachu then did the most startling thing. It grew nearly three feet, and was suddenly adorned in golden armor. Out of thin air, it pulled a sword of blazing light. Two wings of golden light appeared from its back. James watched in dazed fascination as the human-sized rodent and the winged woman fought. The Pikachu held amazing power, and almost seemed to toy with her.  
  
As they fought, James felt something growing within him. Was it rage? Rage at this creature that usurped Jessie's name and beautiful face? Yes, that must be what it is, rage. Rage that had to be released... all that hurt of the last few weeks boiled up. James threw himself at the creature, knocking her to the ground. He faintly heard the armored Pikachu yell at him, "Stop you fool!"  
  
Jessie was unprepared for the interference. Her sword fell away from her grasp and she found one-hundred and forty pounds of mortal flesh laying atop her. She glanced up and saw a face filled with anger, pain, and sadness. Tears dropped off his cheeks onto her. Something within her broke free and her voice became softer. "J-James?"  
  
He smiled. "Jessie.. Please stop.. I love you.."  
  
Jessie fought back whatever it was inside of her and snarled. "Sentimental fool!" She shoved him off of her like he was weightless, sending him flying backwards onto the cement. She quickly reached for her sword, but a blazing light appeared inches from her face. She looked up at the one-eyed Pokémon, feeling cold fear embrace her. "Another time!" She vanished, as well as her sword.  
  
The Pikachu slashed down, but she was already gone. "Damn!" The sword of light disappeared, and the Pikachu looked around. People were already starting to wander towards the scene. He blinked and the world ceased functioning. A woman appeared next to him as he shrank back down, armor and wings disappearing. It took a moment for the Pikachu to steady himself. He looked up at Myamoto. "Well, boss-lady, I did what you wanted me to. I fought her and she got away. Tell me this: is the transformation always this tiring?  
  
Myamoto nodded. "You are still growing in power. In time you'll have a great deal more stamina..."  
  
The Pikachu looked around at the scene of destruction. "Should we stay and help?"  
  
Myamoto shook her head. "You have more to learn, apprentice. And I have already abused our relationship enough." She waved her hand and both disappeared. Suddenly the world started to function again.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
James blinked. "Then they were gone..."  
  
Dr. Kausing nodded. "What about when you stabbed Cassidy?"  
  
James looked at the ground. "No.. I didn't stab her.. That evil lady did."  
  
"The one that looks like your dead friend?"  
  
James nodded. "Yes, but she had wings and fangs, like I told you."  
  
He nodded and rose from his chair. He waved over the two orderlies.  
  
James looked at the orderlies worriedly. "Is it time to leave again, Dr. Kausing?"  
  
The psychiatrist nodded. "Yes, James... we're finished for today. We need to break past these feelings of guilt, about your friend Jessie. You need to move past the hallucinations, and see your real actions."  
  
James rose when the orderlies gently took both his arms. "I'm sorry."  
  
Kausing nodded. "That's perfectly fine, James. Nobody's angry at you for this. We just have to help you." He watched as James was led out the door and it was closed. He looked down at his watch as he scribbled in his notes. It had been three months since the young man had been brought in for psychiatric care. Dr. Kausing sighed, at the lack of progress more than anything else.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
End of "Sign Posts"  
  
Based on the original works...  
"End of the Road" by Anni Ruecroft  
&  
"Field 24" and "Archangel" by R. A. Stott  
  
Characters from Pokémon anime (C) 1996, 2001 Nintendo of America, Inc. & GameFreak, Ltd.  
Characters & situations from "Field 24" & "Archangel" (C) 2000 Denivan Media Services, Inc. - Used with permission.  
Situations from "End of the Road" (C) 2000 Anni Ruecroft - Used with permission.  



	7. Journeys

-=-=-=-=-  
  
Journeys  
by TG  
(With generous assistance from R. A. Stott)  
  
(Part Seven of Fate's Game)  
  
  
"Take me down, this road of pain  
Ground me down, like a grain of sand  
Spin me round, 'til it goes away  
Then take me down, this road again."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cassidy sat down wearily on the couch. She hated recruit training. Especially the training part.  
  
"You were pretty hard on that girl, Cass." Butch sipped his afternoon cup of coffee.  
  
She laid her head back on the couch. "That girl was a total bitch. She acted like she knew everything, when she knew absolutely nothing."  
  
Butch shrugged. "At least she knew the merits of using an Ultraball to catch an opponent's Pokémon. She did a good job on your Raticate."  
  
Cassidy grumbled an affirmative. "A good temporary maneuver."  
  
Butch nodded.  
  
The phone rang, and Cassidy picked it up. "What? It's late... Okay." She slammed the phone down. "Guess who just called?"  
  
Butch shrugged.  
  
"We have to go see Van." Cassidy got up and opened the door. She stood in the hallway, waiting.  
  
Butch put the mug down and walked out into the hallway, slamming the door closed.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cassidy looked at Van as he typed at his computer. She coughed and the scientist looked up.  
  
"Oh, yes.. I'm sorry."  
  
The office that had once been Gasglow's was much cleaner since the battle. Most of the furniture was replaced. Even the large slash marks in the walls were repaired. Van had been uneasy about taking over Team Blue, thinking his place was in the lab. Now that he had accepted the position, he was determined to do the job as Gasglow would have done it.  
  
Cassidy folded her arms. "What is it now? Every time we get brought in here, I get to hear something bad."  
  
Van sat back. "I'm sorry about James. I've been saying sorry since this whole mess started. You need to accept that it was the only way we could handle the situation."  
  
"And what about Alan and Ann?" Cassidy looked over at Butch, who returned the thought affirmatively.  
  
When James had been incarcerated in the mental hospital for attempting to kill Cassidy, Alan & Ann had fought to get him out. Both Rockets were always close with Jessie & James. Van's second directive after becoming Team Blue's leader was to have them deported. Team Blue had been very successful, and both Rockets were sent back to the United Kingdom, and refused further visas of any kind. Now both were part of Rocket UK.  
  
Van frowned. "They might have exposed this operation. It was for the best to get rid of them. They're both much safer with Rocket UK."  
  
"James has no friends left in Team Rocket! Have you even looked at the progress reports!?" Cassidy had raised her voice, all the anger spilling out.  
  
Van stayed calm, sympathetic to Cassidy's emotions. "Yes I have. Between drugs, some psychic therapy, and psychiatry, he doesn't remember a thing of the attack. His continued depression and anxiety have kept him from trying to dig into the deportation of Alan and Ann. Nobody else suspects a thing, and Giovanni hasn't made any moves."  
  
Cassidy shook her head. "That's not the point! So what if Giovanni hasn't killed me and Butch, or told James the truth? James doesn't deserve this! He deserves to have friends. He needs somebody to turn to. The only real friend he has now is Meowth, and that cat's been put through the grinder just like him."  
  
Butch nodded his head, agreeing with her.  
  
Van was trying to keep the conversation from turning into a yelling match. "I know, but there's nothing we can do about it right now. Dammit Cassidy, I'm trying to keep us from being put under! I've got bigger issues than James' mental state. He's already well-watched and protected by you two. 'What're we going to do about Gasglow?' is our top priority; as well as 'how are we going to protect ourselves now that Giovanni has joined up with these celestials?'. The game's not over yet."  
  
Cassidy bowed her head, because she knew he was right. James was safer being withdrawn from the world.  
  
Van sighed. "We've examined all the data, and we're almost done with a plan to rescue Gasglow. We just need a month or two more, and things will be set up. Once we have Gasglow back, then we can at least start work on these other issues." Van looked at his computer monitor and cursed. "Do you know what tomorrow is?"  
  
Butch checked his watch. "Yeah."  
  
Cassidy nodded, watching Van's reaction.  
  
Butch looked at Cassidy, then shrugged.  
  
Van watched their reactions, then sighed. "It's going to be the one-year anniversary. James is probably going to visit the accident scene. I know you two want to go, were even planning to go secretly. I'm telling you both, I do not want you there. Let James have a private memorial. It'll be better for him, and that's what you're after, right Cassidy?"  
  
Cassidy shrugged. "I guess.. Can we at least give him a ride there?"  
  
"Okay. But under no circumstances are you to hang around there. I don't want James suspecting anything."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
James dressed, as he did day-after-day. Each day followed the other, empty of any reason. James splashed his scrambled eggs with ketchup, then looked at it. He shook off the haunted feeling, the redness.  
  
Just like her blood on his hands.  
  
James finished eating and left his small apartment. He proceeded to walk down the hallway, before he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Wait up, yer not leavin' wit'out me!"  
  
James blankly looked down at the feline Pokémon. "Oh, sorry..." He pressed the elevator button and the two teammates stood in silence. The elevator opened to two faces. James refused to make eye-contact with Cassidy.  
  
Meowth moved in front of James. "What're yous two doin' 'ere?"  
  
Cassidy looked at the Pokémon nervously. "We just wanted to give you a ride. You can't seriously want to walk four hours just to get there?"  
  
James shrugged.  
  
Meowth nodded. "Okay, da ride's taken."  
  
"No."  
  
Everybody looked at James.  
  
"I want to walk the last few miles myself."  
  
Meowth nodded. "Okay, James.. we'll walk-"  
  
"You won't be with me, Meowth."  
  
The cat Pokémon couldn't believe this. "Whatta ya mean? She was..."  
  
James look down at Meowth. "I want to do this alone."  
  
Meowth looked down, understanding James' request. He wanted to walk the last few miles alone in silence. "Okay."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cassidy looked in her rearview mirror at James as she drove away in the light rain. "I wish he had taken the umbrella, he's going to be soaked..."  
  
"Uh, Cass, can we stop there...?"  
  
Cassidy flipped the mirror down and looked at Meowth. "Okay."  
  
The remaining trip was quick.  
  
Meowth hopped out of the SUV and walked over to the tree. He reached down and placed a small charm near its base and whispered something. Then he raced back to the SUV and got back in. "Let's 'urry, so James don' catch up ta us."  
  
As Cassidy drove, she spotted somebody heading away from Pallet on the side of the road. She passed the lone figure, wondering why they looked familiar, and why they were walking in the rain as well.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
James stood back from the tree, his carving done. Moments before, he had carved a more permanent reminder of his love for Jessie. He looked down at the two red roses, tied together with silk ribbons, and sighed. This place was filled with sorrow. He had lost her here, on this very spot. Oh, her body held on, but her spirit had left that day. Now it was 11:26. A year of hell on earth was over, and now a new one had begun, already a minute old.  
  
James looked at the tree, and noticed marks of another memorial. A small, golden flash caught his eye, and he knew Meowth had been there.  
  
He noticed something else... across the road. Near a bush lay two sets of flowers, and a bottle of.. ketchup? Then he saw a third set of flowers. It was at the feet of someone, someone very familiar.  
  
Ash stared across the roadway at James. He leaned on a black cane as he stared coldly at James. "You had to come here. You couldn't stay away..."  
  
James felt his muscles tense. He shook his head lightly, his matted hair sticking to his face.  
  
Ash moved into the road. He raised the cane, pointing it at James. "You had to wear that uniform..."  
  
James looked down, feeling the anger building inside of him.  
  
"How dare Team Rocket show their faces here today, of all days!"  
  
James blew up. "Jessie died here too! I had to come here, today, now!!"  
  
"She murdered my friend! She killed Pikachu! Damn your sentiment, you bastard!"  
  
James walked into the road, staying on the other side of the lines. "That thing ran out in front of us!"  
  
Ash waved the cane threateningly. "You were driving too fast!"  
  
James clenched his fists. "I came here for her, not for you... you little twerp! How dare you interfere!"  
  
Ash shook both his fists in the air. "Interfere..!? You have no idea what I went through! If you hadn't hit me, I would've been able to 'interfere' a year ago, and then you'd be with that bitch!"  
  
James shoved him, a hard shove. For an uninjured person, it would've merely put them off-balance.  
  
Ash fell back, barely keeping himself from tumbling backwards. His hands trembled as he hung onto the cane. He reached back and withdrew two Pokéballs, tossing them. "Bulbasaur, Squirtle..."  
  
Both Pokémon appeared, ready for battle.  
  
James nervously plucked two Pokéballs from his belt and tossed them. "Weezing, Arbok..."  
  
The Rocket had adopted Jessie's Pokémon, one of the few comforts while he stayed in the mental hospital for those seven long months. Arbok had gone through the grieving process with James, and both felt a certain bond.  
  
The two teams of Pokémon began to battle furiously.  
  
Ash rose and struck out with the cane, hitting James and throwing him back. "I went through ten months.. TEN MONTHS of learning to walk again! My best friend is dead, and I'm in hell!"  
  
James got up, feeling a bit of blood seeping from his nose. "I spent the past year more dead than alive! I was put in a mental hospital! My love's dead, and she took my reason to live with her!" He leapt forward and punched Ash, sending the teenager back.  
  
Ash shook off the blow. "I hate all of you! Especially you!" He swung his cane, striking James in the ribs. James doubled over, and Ash hit him with his fist, sending the Rocket backwards to the center of the roadway.  
  
James stumbled, shocked by the pain in his ribs. "Just leave me alone!"  
  
"Never! You never left us alone!" Ash rushed forward and pushed James with his remaining strength, sending the Rocket stumbling back to his side of the road. The boy then turned and realized something was barreling down the road.  
  
There was a loud horn as the RV slammed on it's brakes. James looked up at the boy when he screamed his name, then turned in time to see the large, white vehicle bearing down on him. He didn't feel the impact, but watched as the world sailed by, his body thrown down the road. He stared up at the rain clouds as someone yelled his name.  
  
He saw two faces enter his vision, one was definitely familiar. The boy seemed to be in pain as he knelt beside him. James felt numb. 'So this is how she felt when she died.' He said something, but apparently the boy didn't understand, because he knelt closer.  
  
Ash heard something bubble up out of the man's mouth. He leaned down, trying to hear. Then he heard the words... "I'm sorry." Ash felt his whole body start to tremble.  
  
James smiled, seeing the look on the kid's face. 'I hope you're happy, murderer.' He noticed everything was getting foggy. 'I'm coming, Jessie.. I'm coming my love.'  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cassidy sat there, looking out the window at the Officer Jenny. "I wasn't speeding." She handed over her driver's license and the vehicle registration.  
  
Jenny looked at the license and hrmph'd. "I heard about you from an Officer Jenny in Viridian City."  
  
Cassidy yawned. "We were acquitted of all charges. Can I go now?"  
  
Suddenly Jenny's radio began to squawk. She stepped back and started talking into it. She stepped forward and handed Cassidy's license and the vehicle registration back. "I don't have time for you, I've got to go to an accident on 19."  
  
Cassidy grabbed Jenny's arm. "Accident?"  
  
Jenny shook off her hand. "Yeah, somebody got hit." She got onto her motorcycle and spun around before driving off.  
  
Cassidy started up the SUV and started to follow. "Damn, I hope..." The remaining words didn't need to be said. All in the SUV merely sat in silence, afraid to state their worries. When the SUV cleared the hill, Cassidy slid to a stop. Blocking the road were several rescue vehicles, as well as police vehicles. Cassidy drove up and pulled off the road when an officer flagged her down.  
  
The two Rockets and one Pokémon hopped out. Immediately Cassidy and Butch were halted by an Officer Jenny and started to be questioned.  
  
Meowth wandered past the police cars, then nearly cried out at what he saw. The paramedics were zipping up a body bag, and the cat Pokémon saw the distinctive blue hair. He felt himself shaking, then saw an even stranger sight: two Jennies were holding the kid! He was struggling to recall one of his Pokémon as they put handcuffs on him. One of the Jennies grabbed the boy's hand forcefully, making him drop the Pokéball.  
  
"No.. I have to get him back!" Ash felt the handcuffs lock, but he struggled anyways.  
  
"Bulba!" The grass Pokémon edged away as it saw its owner being pulled away. One of the Jennies moved toward the Pokéball, but it had rolled into some bushes. She looked through the bushes as Bulbasaur anxiously watched its master put into the back of the police car. It stomped up, looking at the young boy. It sneaked out two tendrils and struck the glass, shattering it. A Jenny ran over and it started to back away, it had never tried to battle a full-size human before.  
  
Meowth wandered over to the smashed window and looked at the kid. He wasn't sure what had happened, but it was probably all that kid's fault!  
  
"Meowth!"  
  
Meowth realized the kid saw him. "Wat ya want, ya brat? I see ya laid a number on my buddy-"  
  
"I didn't mean to! It was an accident.."  
  
Meowth considered leaping into the car and delivering his own 'accident', but realized he'd be imprisoned in a Pokéball.. maybe even worse.  
  
"Meowth, I have James' belt.. his Pokéballs."  
  
Meowth growled. "Yous stealin' da Pokémon o' a deadguy?"  
  
Ash shook his head. "No, I didn't want the Jennies to take them. I've got the belt in my hands." He swung the belt out the broken car window, holding it down to Meowth.  
  
Meowth swiped the belt, then looked up at Ash. "You.. you could've taken dis-"  
  
"I don't want his Pokémon! Meowth, please get Bulbasaur, and take care of him for me!"  
  
Meowth looked at the belt in his hands, there were some bloodstains. He then looked up at the kid. "You.. you want me ta take care o' one of yer Pokémon?"  
  
Ash nodded. "I'd give you Squirtle, Charizard, and the others.. but the Jennies took my belt! I kept James' belt tucked inside my jacket. Please watch out for Bulbasaur, will you Meowth?"  
  
Meowth nodded. "Okay kid, if dat's what ya want, I'll take care o' yer Bulbasaur. Dat's if I can get 'im ta come wit' me."  
  
"Thanks Meowth.. I'm sorry about this.." Ash bowed his head in the car.  
  
Meowth nodded, then realized two Jennies were headed his way. "Take care kid.." 'Danks fer keepin' James' Pokémon safe, ya did right fer once.' He bounded into some bushes, then noticed something at his feet, a Pokéball. The cat Pokémon watched as the Jennies brought out an Arcanine to weaken the Bulbasaur. 'Not dis time, ladies..' He recalled the Pokémon, giggling in glee as the Jennies wondered where it went. He looked down at the Pokéball. "I don' know if yous can 'ere me kid, but yer master told me ta take care o' ya. So we're gonna be together fer a while." The Pokéball shook slightly, then quieted down. "Guess I'll take dat as yer answer."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cassidy and Butch sat against the SUV in stony silence as the vehicles cleared away.  
  
Butch looked up and down the road. "You think Meowth ran away?"  
  
Cassidy nodded, too shocked to say anything.  
  
Butch glanced over at her. "You want me to drive?" He received his answer when the keys were thrust into his hands. He nodded and hopped into the driver's seat. During the trip, he would occasionally hear a low whimper, but he tried not to look at the crying woman next to him. It wasn't that he was cold, he was simply determined not to deal with James' death until he was alone.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Van rubbed the bridge of his nose, setting his glasses on the desk in front of him. "I can't believe this happened. Why?"  
  
Butch shrugged. "The kid must have gone nuts or something. It's not like he didn't have a reason to be angry."  
  
Van looked at Cassidy, but he knew she wouldn't talk. Ever since she had sat down, he picked up the vibes of someone in deep mourning. The normally talkative woman only sat in her chair, staring blankly at various parts of the office. "I'll have someone look into it. Did you see any evidence of celestial activity?"  
  
Butch shook his head. "Nope. If any of them were there, they didn't show their faces."  
  
Van sighed, and replaced his glasses. "We're running out of options here. Their side has the upper hand, and we've barely got a hand at all."  
  
Butch only nodded, looking at Cassidy.  
  
Van understood. "You better go, you'll be needed back at Team Rocket. Don't worry about being called in for a while." He watched as both Rockets merely nodded and left.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Send them in."  
  
Butch and Cassidy entered the large, dark office and immediately sat. Giovanni's chair was turned with its back to them.  
  
"You know why I sent for you, correct?"  
  
Both Rockets looked at each other anxiously, then Cassidy spoke up. "James is dead."  
  
"I already know that."  
  
Cassidy looked confused. "We're getting a new assignment?"  
  
"Yes, I am reassigning you. You will both no longer be training recruits."  
  
Both Rockets looked at each other again, trying to fathom what Giovanni was planning.  
  
"Butch?"  
  
Butch stood at attention. "Sir?"  
  
"Butch, I am sending you to South America. Specifically, I am sending you to Peru."  
  
Butch looked down at Cassidy uncertainly. "By myself?"  
  
"No, you'll be taking my son, Geovassi along."  
  
Butch felt unhappy about this. "Sir, am I being assigned as a baby-sitter?"  
  
"Of course not, Butch. You are going to be supervising digging operations. Even though Project Mewtwo was a disaster, there is still much about Mew I wish to understand. Does this assignment bother you, Butch?"  
  
"No, sir. I'll gladly do it for Team Rocket." Butch looked down at Cassidy with a look of sadness.  
  
"You'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon. Please have any possessions you wish to take packed and be here by five o'clock. Your assignment will be at least two months, perhaps as long as a year."  
  
Butch nodded and sat down.  
  
"Cassidy?"  
  
Cassidy stood at attention, her fate suddenly uncertain. "Sir?"  
  
"You will become the new deputy chief of security here. I understand you will think it a fluff job, but security has been very lax these past few months. Especially my own security."  
  
Both Rockets looked at each other uneasily. Giovanni was deliberately separating them.  
  
"Have you ever heard the expression, 'Keep your friends close, and keep your enemies closer', Cassidy?"  
  
Cassidy gulped and nodded slowly. "Uh, yes sir."  
  
"Do these arrangements bother either of you?"  
  
Both Rockets stood at attention. "No sir!"  
  
"Good. I'd hate to lose such a good team as yourselves. Now that you've 'lost the war', so to speak.. I can expect your attitudes to come back into line."  
  
Cassidy looked at Butch, then at the chair. "But, sir.."  
  
"You can drop the charade, Cassidy. I'm not scared of Gasglow's pitiful little band. There are far bigger fish that must be watched and caught."  
  
Cassidy nodded slowly.  
  
"The coming months will be very trying for Team Rocket. We must regroup from this tragic loss, and bury our dead. Then we shall become much more powerful."  
  
The room became silent.  
  
"You may both go now. Remember Butch, tomorrow afternoon, do not be late."  
  
Butch nodded. "Yes, sir."  
  
Both Rockets walked out of the office, flinching as the doors slammed closed.  
  
Billy looked up from her computer monitor. Billy Shard was one of Team Rocket's most trusted individuals, a vital link between Giovanni and the outside world. She was also labeled a bubble head because of her high-pitched, squeaky voice. "Looks like you two are gettin' put out by the boss. What did ya do?"  
  
Cassidy shook her head. "Nothing, nothing really. We just haven't been doing very good lately." She hated to lie to Billy, but having Giovanni know about Team Blue was enough.  
  
Billy nodded and went back to typing. "At least I'll get to see ya more often, Cass."  
  
Cassidy nodded, too deep in thought to converse with the blond. "See you around, Billy."  
  
Butch followed Cassidy silently. Finally he turned to her in the elevator. "I'm gonna be killed in South America."  
  
Cassidy shook her head. "Don't say stuff like that. What, you think that kid is going to slit your throat or something?  
  
Butch shrugged. "I just don't like this."  
  
The elevator door opened and both Rockets stepped out. As Cassidy started the SUV, she glanced at Butch. "You aren't going to get killed."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Van looked over from his computer monitor when the door opened. "I thought I told you two that you were on leave?"  
  
Cassidy stood over Van's desk. "We're being reassigned. I'm Giovanni's new deputy chief of security, and Butch is getting sent to South America."  
  
Van sat back in his chair, his mind digesting these facts. "Well, he's smart, I'll give him that. By keeping you close to him, he can have his eye on you. South America, though.." He clicked the computer's mouse several times, then nodded to himself. "That confirms my suspicions. Giovanni's one smart customer indeed. He's going to try to capture Mew and Mewtwo."  
  
Butch folded his arms, considering what that would entail. "So he's sending me to my doom along with his kid?"  
  
Van shrugged. "He wants to contain the most powerful psychics in the world. Or destroy them. Either result would eliminate another possible ally for us. I think sending you there is a way of putting you in a weak position. You either help Team Rocket nullify the threat of Mew and Mewtwo, or you'll be put into harm's way. It's a win-win situation."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
Van struggled with this new crisis. "I think you better pack. I want you to try and find Mew and Mewtwo before Team Rocket does."  
  
Butch rolled his eyes. "Great, at least I'm resistant to their attacks."  
  
Van nodded. "It's a great advantage. Use it wisely, and you could get us those two Pokémon as allies."  
  
Cassidy shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "What about me?"  
  
Van looked at his monitor. "We're just getting started with the construction phase of our rescue operation, it'll be a while before we're ready. Until then, sit tight, and do what Giovanni asks of you. He must think he's got us boxed in if he's confident enough to make these reassignments."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cassidy watched as a foot locker was carried out by two black uniformed Rockets. She then looked at Butch, carrying a large suitcase and a gym bag. "I hate this."  
  
Butch shrugged. "If things go well, I'll get to meet a Mew. I bet a lot of researchers would kill to be in my place."  
  
Cassidy snorted. "More like they'd be killed in your place. Just don't bite the dust, I like this apartment."  
  
Butch nodded, then got a surprised look when Cassidy kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Cassidy smiled. "I mean it, don't get yourself killed."  
  
Butch nodded again, very slowly. As he walked out, a smile spread across his face.  
  
Cassidy looked out front, watching him drive off. She sighed as she flung herself back on the couch. "What is it with me and losing guys I care about?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
The next month passed smoothly. As smoothly as life in Team Rocket allows. Giovanni had decided to buy a large plot in the center of the Viridian City Cemetery. Several rumors were floating around the organization that he was going to make it a memorial of some kind. One of those rumors had reached Cassidy.  
  
Cassidy sat in a chair in the darkened office, not sure why she decided to do this. "Uh, Boss?"  
  
"What is it, Cassidy?" As had been usual for the past three months, Giovanni had remained hidden from everybody. The only reason people knew he was still alive was regular meetings with Billy and the personal chef that visited three times a day always left with empty dishes.  
  
"Uh, it's about the rumors.. your acquisition of that land in the cemetery."  
  
"Oh, so you heard about that? What do you believe I am going to do with that land?"  
  
Cassidy felt like downplaying her reason for coming, but she needed to do this. "I think you're going to make a memorial to Jessie and James."  
  
There was silence for nearly a minute. "You are correct."  
  
"I have something that James asked me to hold. It's very personal, and I think it should be with Jessie." She pulled a ring from her purse. James had asked her to hold the ring when he went into the mental hospital. Even though she was supposed to play the victim of his brutal attack, she couldn't refuse. There was a line even she refused to cross.  
  
"Please walk over here and hand it to me." A hand exited the darkness around the chair, waiting.  
  
Cassidy hurried over and gently laid the ring on his hand. She tried to make out his face, or any features at all, but the darkness combined with the room's terrible lighting made that impossible.  
  
Giovanni pulled the ring back into the darkness. "I... see. An engagement ring..."  
  
Cassidy nodded. "It belongs with Jessie. James never had the chance to give it to her."  
  
"Thank you, Cassidy. Tell me, why did you hold onto this?"  
  
Cassidy walked back to her chair, turning to watch the boss. "I.. I had my differences, with both of them. But they were my friends. Do you believe that?"  
  
There was a pause. "Yes, Cassidy... I do. Thank you."  
  
Cassidy nodded and moved to leave.  
  
"Cassidy?"  
  
She turned around. "Yes, sir?"  
  
"I just heard from the South American camp a few minutes ago. There's been a terrible accident. During one of the expeditions to ruins in the Andes, the climbing crew lost sight of Butch. They think one of the straps on his harness snapped and he fell. The white-out conditions have hampered searches. I'm very sorry."  
  
Cassidy took a deep breath to steady herself, she didn't want to break down in front of Giovanni. "Th-Thank you..." She rushed out of the doors, and to the elevator. The ride down was filled with deep sobbing.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Van was waiting for her at the elevator door on Level 10. The look in his eyes revealed he knew. "I probably found out when you did. The expedition team had just gotten back to camp when they called home with the news." He led Cassidy down the long hallway to his office. A cup of hot tea was waiting for her.  
  
Cassidy sipped the tea, feeling less angry towards Van than when she had entered the building. "Giovanni had him killed.."  
  
Van leaned against his desk, shaking his head. "No... there was no reason to get rid of him."  
  
She looked down into the tea. "You think..."  
  
"I don't know what to think."  
  
Cassidy stirred the tea with her finger. "Could it have been Mew or Mewtwo?"  
  
Van shrugged. "It could have just been a horrible accident. I don't have a way to contact him, and he's out of range for his transmitter. The transponder simply shows that he's in the Andes, but it could be his body. There's no way for us to get our own search party there..." He took her cup of tea and placed it on his desk. "I've got something to show you." He walked out the door to the office.  
  
Cassidy followed the scientist and leader into the elevator. She quirked an eyebrow when he selected Sub-level 2. "We're going into the garage?"  
  
Van shook his head. "No, Sub-level 2 is the underground lab. It's where we hide some of our bigger equipment." The elevator door chimed and opened.  
  
The elevator opened out onto a large gantry that ringed a huge, open room. The room was over three stories deep, with two large lifts sitting in opposite corners of the room that carried equipment and passengers from the gantry to the floor. On one side of the room sat a large metallic door, round, and nearly twenty feet in diameter. Sitting against the wall across from the elevator was a sight to behold. It sat underneath the gantry, and large scaffolding somewhat obscured it. It stood slightly taller than the large door covering the room's other wall. It looked like...  
  
"A large black circle?"  
  
Van snorted as he led the self-amused Rocket out onto the gantry. "Alot more than that. It's something Gasglow built for Team Rocket. He called it a 'JumpGate'."  
  
Cassidy blinked a few times, remembering back. "You mean, like StarGate?"  
  
Van nodded. "And the project was put into it's first live test a little over 18 years ago."  
  
"Gasglow's ramblings... so what happened?"  
  
Van started walking along the gantry. "I studied the project files. Gasglow and his team entered the JumpGate, and disappeared for two hours. Then Gasglow was spit out, along with a great deal of equipment more advanced than what this world can produce. Nothing more is mentioned, but the experiment was a failure and everything was dismantled."  
  
Cassidy quirked an eyebrow as they rode the large lift down. "So you're rebuilding a piece of failed technology?"  
  
Van escorted her through the personnel constructing the machine to a raised platform. The platform was ringed with equipment and monitors. "Not exactly. Gasglow always believed something else had gone wrong."  
  
"And that something would be..?"  
  
Van tapped several switches, causing one of the larger monitors to start displaying data. "Gasglow thought an outside force interfered. After he ran all the data collected from the first JumpGate test, he said he found this." The display showed a line running horizontally, several blocks of information attached to it. A second line appeared from the upper-right corner of the screen and contacted the first line, causing it to slowly fade away. "He said an inbound signal set up resonance inside the link-up his first JumpGate was trying to create." Seeing Cassidy's confused expression, Van continued. "Another gate, maybe this StarGate, injected it's own cargo into Gasglow's path. It disrupted the gateway, and killed his team."  
  
"So somebody else, these StarGate people, messed things up. What's the plan this time?"  
  
Van shut off the monitor. "The plan is to lock onto Gasglow's brain waves, land a team wherever he's at, and recover him. Gasglow redesigned and improved on his original design, so this one shouldn't be disrupted. Any team will make it to the other side."  
  
Cassidy folded her arms, studying the large, circular structure. "Does this team have any openings?"  
  
Van nodded. "Indeed it does, exactly one. Want the job?"  
  
"You couldn't keep me away. So you're sending only one person?"  
  
Van shook his head. "No, I'm leading the team."  
  
"Who else is going to be on the team?"  
  
Van looked nervously at the instruments, pushing several switches off.  
  
She sighed. "Nobody but us?"  
  
"Well... yes. This thing's a great deal more advanced, and I'm only certain it'll work for three people. That's two there and three when we bring Gasglow back. I originally had planned to send you and Butch..."  
  
Cassidy nodded slowly. "But why you?"  
  
"I'm the best choice. Nobody else knows more about Gasglow's systems, other than himself. You're going to be the muscle, as it were."  
  
Cassidy chuckled. "Nice. So when is this thing going to be ready?"  
  
Van looked at his watch. "Another week."  
  
Cassidy looked up at the large, black device. Then she looked at the large metallic door flanking it. "So that's where you brought all this junk in?"  
  
Van sent the mainframe back into debug, glancing up quickly. "What?"  
  
Cassidy jerked a thumb at the large door. "Does that lead into the sewers or something?"  
  
"Oh, that.. No, that was here when we built this facility. When we excavated for the building's piling, we found this door. It's part of a whole series of tunnels leading out into the hills."  
  
Cassidy quirked an eyebrow. "Out behind the Silph Company?"  
  
Van looked at the door, shaking his head. "Maybe.. It's not part of Silph, though. The rock samples suggest it's been here for two million years, because the strata are built up around it, instead of showing signs of boring."  
  
Cassidy looked from the door to Van. "That thing's not from around here, is it?"  
  
Van nodded. "The alloys are close to what Gasglow is made of. We've never been able to open it, and Gasglow says he doesn't know what it is."  
  
"You believe him?"  
  
Van only nodded.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Week in Hell."  
  
That was the term Cassidy gave the week after first seeing the JumpGate. The Pokémon League, on the ramblings of Ash Ketchum, had decided to search for Team Rocket in the area of Viridian City. Many agents were put on edge by the fruitless search, especially Cassidy, whose job it was to keep these sorts of things from occurring. In the end, the Pokémon League decided Ketchum's mental state was no longer trustworthy of even a Pokémon License. His Pokémon were exiled (in a way) to Professor Oak's facility in Pallet. This still left many agents in Team Rocket shaken by the incredible stroke of luck that could have exposed the whole organization.  
  
Cassidy was still left with doubts about Giovanni's motives. A terrible longing had taken hold of her since the news of Butch's disappearance. With the crisis of the investigation, it left her sleepless and without much of an appetite. When Van met her on the elevator, he took note of her haggard appearance.  
  
"If you want, we can hold off..."  
  
Cassidy looked back up at Van. "This can't be held off."  
  
Van stepped out of the elevator onto the gantry. "I meant that I don't want you sleepwalking into this. You're needed at one-hundred percent."  
  
Cassidy nodded as she followed him onto the lift. "Look, no offense, but I've been doing this longer than you have. I've been alot worse off and still done the job."  
  
Van stopped the lift. "Listen, this isn't about doing the job. It's about going into a totally unknown situation and coming out alive."  
  
Cassidy reached over and hit the button to continue the lift. "I'll get you and Gasglow back to the gate. That's my job, and that's what I'm going to do. Anything else is icing on the cake." She stepped off the lift and looked back at Van.  
  
Van stepped off the lift, leading Cassidy over to a table. "And my job is to get everybody back."  
  
The table was covered with different types of firearms. Several looked to be normal handguns, but most were alien to Cassidy. She looked at the table reluctantly. "Are you gonna make me use a gun? I'll tell you right now, I hate them."  
  
Van picked up one of the odder pieces. "Most of these aren't normal firearms. After the mess with Jessie started, Gasglow drew up some plans for several weapons. He said they were energy-based, and that they would operate on spirits. Most of these are lasers or high-energy discharge weapons." He put down the hand weapon and hefted a larger weapon that looked like a small hand-held cannon. "This puppy uses high-output plasma discharges, very nasty stuff. I tested this myself. It's got one heck of a recoil, but when it hits, your target will be real sorry they crossed you. Just don't look directly at the blast, as it's bright enough to singe your retinas."  
  
Cassidy took the plasma cannon from Van and grinned. "Hey, I could grow to like this. How many shots does it have?"  
  
"Four shots per ammo clip. It was hard to fit this down to a size that could be held." Van took the heavy weapon and placed it in a strange harness. "The JumpGate will be warmed up in an hour. You ready?"  
  
Cassidy looked at the weaponry, then nodded. "I just hope Gasglow's doing alright, wherever he is."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Gasglow saw a black glow pierce Cassidy and yelled out. He threw himself at the demon-woman, then felt something start to gush from his stomach. He looked down and realized he was on his knees, his whole midriff gushing fluids ranging from human blood to a suspension for his servos.  
  
The woman laughed. "Two down, two million to go!"  
  
Gasglow felt a foreign voice echo off the back of his skull. "ALL FREQUENCIES ALERT. CODE TWO EMERGENCY, REQUEST FOR TRANSMAT TO NEAREST VESSEL. SITUATION CRITICAL."  
  
Suddenly the whole world shuddered as his systems began to shut down. He could hear that foreign voice in his head, it started to say stuff that worried him.  
  
"System Shut-Down was unsuccessful."  
  
"Unable to switch to Safe Mode."  
  
"Emergency Transmat Request successful."  
  
"Optic Systems damaged, unable to display."  
  
"Aural Systems operating at 79% capacity."  
  
Suddenly, different sounds began to penetrate his field of sound. Humming, and the sound of people moving around. He could hear somebody breathing, standing over him. He faintly registered that he was laying on a table.  
  
"Brother, those guys down in Splice and Dice really did it to this one..."  
  
'Why can't I speak? I must be really out of it..'  
  
"Who gave him this power source? Even our droids don't use that!"  
  
"Core containment - 50% and dropping... breech imminent..."  
  
'Whoa, that sure as heck didn't come from inside my head. Wait, 50%, that's bad. That's real bad.'  
  
"Ah... there it is..."  
  
"Would you look at that..."  
  
"What 'chu got North? Damn... it is one of ours... that's a number 37 bottle... man look at this..."  
  
'Who is that? Number 37 bottle.. that phrase sounds familiar. But from where?'  
  
"It looks like a boomerang..."  
  
"Can you imagine the force it took to bend it like that?"  
  
He wanted to smile and nod. 'Yup, that Jeep really did a number on me.'  
  
"The other two behind it don't look much better..."  
  
"Core breech - 30 seconds..."  
  
'Hurry up and dump me in space, save yourselves!'  
  
"SAM, activate external containment field..."  
  
"That's not going to work... see?"  
  
"Negative... field being reflected..."  
  
"I hate it when you're always right North..."  
  
"SAM, stand by for Code 5."  
  
'Code 5.. Code 5.. Where have I heard that?'  
  
"Transmat system activated... standing by."  
  
"Energize...."  
  
There was a flash of light. It looked to Gasglow like someone had turned a television off in his head, as everything vanished into a small spot of white.  
  
Suddenly, it was all back, and the buff gray roof that he was looking at seemed familiar, but then again, it didn't.  
  
'What's all this?' His vision had returned, but text was covering his view. In the upper right was a field straight off his maintenance console: "Systems Check - 35%". Talk about an ugly number... at least it was going up, now it was at 36%.  
  
In the bottom of the screen, in large digital letters read "S.A.M. SYSTEMS - Core 742 - Unit F2-662 - System Maintenance - 42% - Condition - Functional". None of it meant much to him, save the numbers F2-662... he knew that from somewhere. 'Number 37 bottle.. S.A.M... Transmat... Code 5... F2-662... they're all familiar, but why?'  
  
Then it struck him in a series of flashbacks that wracked his mind. A wall shattered in his head. He was flying, high above a planet to his left. The spectacular view of space, the planet, and something to his right. She came out of the dark, the sunrise over the planet illuminating her bow, lighting up her running numbers across her forward section - F2-662. Behind that, and in front of her large bridge section read "U.N.S. Forrestal".  
  
He was plying his shuttle over top his ship, working on a scanning platform that was relaying data to the massive starship beside him. Mounted on a chunk of space debris, the scanners were only in need of a semi-annual look over, then back to the ship for another day in the engine room. These short jaunts off ship were delightful to him.  
  
The image shook and shuddered. His world spun. His little shuttle pod tumbled away from the scanning platform, which he could see through his oval window, had shattered into a million shards. By sheer luck, a stray chunk of space junk had struck the back of the platform dead on. He could see gases venting from his service craft, as he tumbled and twisted. The planet grew larger. Surely the automatic transmat would yank him out of this... Surely...  
  
The gray buff roof returned. All the text was gone. Its replacement were two figures in uniform. The one he recognized, the other was strange to him. Instincts forced him to raise his right arm and salute.  
  
"Lieutenant... Lieuten... ah... reporting for duty, Captain, sir... Where am I?"  
  
"Sick Bay, Lieutenant," the Captain said. "You've been missing for quite some time, son. We've got a million questions for you. We hope you've got answers."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cassidy watched the large circle start to spin. As it moved, a noticeable hum began to penetrate the chamber. On either side of the metallic circle were pylons with strange clamps that glowed dark-blue. These pylons were connected to several large pieces of equipment, the largest a device that looked strangely like a squat sphere. All of these things were connected to an array of computers that would envy even a rocket facility.  
  
A booming, electronic-sounding voice spoke over the loud hum. "Magnetic clamps are at 43% tolerance and rising. Core infusion is at 38% completion. Emergency bail-out systems are now on hot stand-by."  
  
Van looked at the computers, then nodded to several persons seated behind them. "Okay people, you know your jobs, we get only one shot at this."  
  
Cassidy leaned over to him. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Van looked at the JumpGate. "It's powered by anti-matter implosion, Cassidy. Anti-matter takes alot of time and effort to generate. It took us this long just to produce enough to pull three people through it. If we fail, or the gate malfunctions, it'll be another 14 months to generate enough anti-matter for a second try."  
  
Cassidy looked at the gate as it moved faster and faster. "Anti-matter!? You mean that thing could-"  
  
"Blow this entire planet to small pieces, yeah! That's what Gasglow was so upset about, his power cells use anti-matter... but they're far more advanced than any containment system we could ever build. Don't worry, there's safety systems. If we start to lose containment, it'll be ejected into space!"  
  
The booming voice returned. "Magnetic clamps are at 90% tolerance. Core infusion is at 74% completion. Warp implosion in T-minus three minutes, mark."  
  
Van touched a computer screen. "Computer, have you locked on Gasglow's current location yet?"  
  
"Lock-on successful. Warning - Target location not verifiable. 98% chance target is not in any mapped location."  
  
Cassidy felt her ears buzzing, and her hair was being blown around by the increasing speed of the gate. The noise was forcing her to shout. "What's that mean?"  
  
Van shrugged. "It could mean he's between dimensions, or it could be a place that's shielded from these sensors. It's hard to tell with this equipment, it isn't that precise."  
  
Cassidy looked back up at the gate, feeling butterflies develop in her stomach. "You mean that thing could drop us in the middle of nowhere!?"  
  
Van nodded. "Very likely, but it'll be the nowhere that Gasglow's at. Still want to come along?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world!"  
  
"Magnetic clamps are at maximum tolerance. Core infusion is at 90% completion. Warp implosion in T-minus one minute, mark."  
  
Van picked up a large bag, then tapped Cassidy's arm and started to move to the platform. "Let's get in position. You got everything?"  
  
Cassidy checked the harness for the cannon, strapped to her side. Two other hand weapons were strapped to either hip. "Ready when you are."  
  
"Core infusion is at 98% completion. Warp implosion in T-minus 30 seconds."  
  
Cassidy and Van looked at each other, feeling the enormous wind from the spinning gateway blowing them back. They both nodded to each other, before turning back to the gateway.  
  
"Core infusion is at 99% completion. Warp implosion in T-minus 15 seconds. Space-time anomaly detected."  
  
Within the spinning circle, a dark void blocked out all light. Slowly, a small point of light formed inside of the void.  
  
"Core infusion is at 99.9% completion. Warp implosion in T-minus 10... 9... 8... 7..."  
  
The small point of light began to grow, quickly gobbling up the void.  
  
"6... 5..."  
  
The entire area within the circle was now filled with a soft light. Then something strange started to happen. The humming suddenly began to die down, and the wind with it.  
  
"Foouurr... Ttthhrrreeeeeeee... Tttttwwwwwwwwwwwwwwoooooooooooooo....."  
  
Cassidy looked at Van. "What the heck is going on?"  
  
Van looked around, then he saw it: the gate was slowly spinning down. "Get ready..."  
  
"Ooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."  
  
Cassidy furrowed her brow. "What do you-"  
  
Then it happened. A flash of light washed over the room, along with a sound akin to a sonic boom. Cassidy and Van were both knocked to the ground.  
  
Cassidy shook her head to clear away the spots that were dancing in her vision. Then she saw what Van had meant. The gate was perfectly still. "Van..."  
  
Van was turned around, gaping in awe. "It worked.."  
  
Cassidy got up and looked behind her. What she saw nearly knocked her off her feet again. "They're.. they're all frozen!"  
  
Indeed, the entire room was stopped. Papers that had been blown into the air hung, suspended. People's hair did the same. It was as if one had taken a snapshot in time.  
  
Van jumped, whooping for joy. "We did it! The implosion worked!" He then felt his shoulder being tapped and turned around. All the joy was replaced with fear. The white light within the portal had been replaced with a view of buildings, under a sunny sky. The buildings were creme-white, in a style very much like a Pokémon Center. "The gate.. it's open."  
  
Cassidy walked up to the gate, looking at it. She slowly stuck her hand out and giggled as her hand entered it, causing the scene to shimmer. "It.. it tickles.."  
  
Van walked up beside her and thrust his arm in, then pulled it back. "It worked.. I guess we better go." He looked at her. "Ready on three... one..."  
  
Cassidy nodded. "Two..."  
  
Both of them leapt. "Three!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cassidy wondered who was yelling at her. Then she realized it was she who was yelling. Somebody grabbed her and slammed a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shhh.."  
  
Cassidy's eyes slowly focused on Van leaning over her.  
  
Van removed his hand from Cassidy's mouth. "Are you done?"  
  
Cassidy nodded slowly. "What.. where?" She slowly got up and looked around.  
  
Van shook his head. "I have no idea where this is. Sorry for the bumpy ride."  
  
Cassidy dusted herself off, then looked behind her. "Wait, where's our ride?"  
  
Van pulled out a hand-sized device. "This will re-engage the link-up when we're ready to go."  
  
She looked around again. They were behind a large creme-white building with frescos of smiling Pokémon. "This place looks more like a palace of Pokémon than a place that's nowhere."  
  
Van nodded. "It's nowhere alright. This place is outside time and space."  
  
Cassidy peered around the corner and stepped back, looking shaken. "Wherever it is, it's got spaceships."  
  
Van peered around the corner and nearly cried out in amazement. Multiple platforms sat away from the main group of structures. Most of the platforms were home to strange craft of differing size, but many were similar in design. The largest dwarfed the smallest by at least an order of magnitude. People wandered around the platforms, many in strange uniforms. "Those are spaceships alright, but they're design is very unified. I'd say this culture has a common technology. In fact..." He pulled himself back around the corner. "I'm willing to bet good money this is where Gasglow's technology comes from."  
  
Cassidy looked along the other side of the building. "You think there's any of those celestial types here?" Then she spotted them: large cracks ran along the building she was leaning against. "This place's seen some action."  
  
Van looked up at the damage she was pointing to. He peered around the corner, looking at the ships and the buildings. "You're right, this place has quite a bit of damage. Alot of those ships look beaten up too. Perhaps they already had a battle with the celestials?" He looked back at Cassidy when he felt his sleeve tugged.  
  
She pointed the opposite direction of the platforms. "Let's go this way, it looks too crowded over there."  
  
Van nodded and began to follow her. "Stick with the hand weapons for now, and don't hurt anybody. Keep it on the lowest setting."  
  
Cassidy looked down at the weapons in their holsters. "Okay, you're the boss." She looked around the next corner, and realized it was a large open courtyard. Several of the uniformed people were there, but there were also people in less military garb. All of them were talking. "Uh-oh, looks like we can't go that way."  
  
Van pulled out a small device and strapped it to his left arm. "Get right next to me, and step with me." He pushed several buttons and the air to his left shimmered.  
  
As Cassidy sneaked with Van, she watched the people nervously. None of them looked in their direction. When they had reached the safety of the next building, she saw Van rip off the device and drop it to the ground, where it fizzled and sparked. "What the heck was that?"  
  
Van kicked the smoldering mess. "That was an imaging cloak. It projected what was behind us as a hologram. One of the little toys me and the boys in Lab One cooked up. The only problem is when the batteries run out, they really run out.. and take the whole thing with it."  
  
Cassidy looked at the mess of electronics. "You got another one of those?" She sighed when Van shook his head. "I guess we'll be too busy running for our lives to care."  
  
The pair finally reached another corner. Cassidy peered around and then turned back. "You wanna tell me where we're going?"  
  
Van blushed. "Oh, sorry, I already took scans when I woke up." He reached into the large bag and pulled out the hand-sized device again. It immediately started beeping. "His transponder signal puts him inside the building right around that corner."  
  
Cassidy nodded. "Well, that should be right. That building is marked as a medical building. There wasn't anybody hanging around, so getting there should be okay. You ready?"  
  
Van nodded.  
  
The pair walked around the corner, hurrying towards a building with a large red cross on it. Cassidy's eyes darted around before she opened the double doors. Inside was a large lobby, with a desk in it's center. A woman in a white nurse's uniform rose from her chair. "Excuse me, can I help you two?"  
  
Cassidy looked at the guns she was carrying. "Um.. uh, we're just here to visit a friend. You know, that big attack.." She nodded to Van, who smiled to the nurse.  
  
The nurse smiled back. "Of course, I'm so very sorry to keep you waiting like this. What was your friend's name?"  
  
Both spoke at the same time, "Gasglow."  
  
The nurse thought for a moment, then smiled. "Silly me, that's the nice man from Forrestal. He's all the way at the end of that hallway." She pointed down one of the three hallways leading from the lobby.  
  
As Van and Cassidy walked, both looked at each other nervously. Cassidy looked back down the hallway. "What the heck is Forrestal?" She stopped at the last door, at the very end of the hallway.  
  
Van shrugged. "It could be one of those ships. Who should go first?"  
  
Cassidy grabbed the door handle. "I'll enter, you just be ready to duck if there's a fight." She waited for Van to nod, and then twisted the doorknob. The door slowly opened to a large room filled with electronic equipment.  
  
Laying on a table, devoid of a shirt, was Gasglow. Two pads were attached to his chest, and ran to a machine which displayed an outline of his body, along with numerous other data. Gasglow's eyes were closed. "It better be darn important to interrupt my much-needed sleep." He suddenly found a hand over his mouth. His eyes flashed open.  
  
Van put his finger to his lips. "Don't worry, just me and Cassidy."  
  
Cassidy closed the door, looking around nervously. "We don't really have time for reunions.."  
  
Gasglow pushed Van's hand away. "What the hell is this?"  
  
Van looked at the monitor. "What does it look like, we're rescuing you."  
  
"What do you mean by that? How did you get here?"  
  
Van pulled the pads off of Gasglow. "I mean we're here to take you back home. I've got the JumpGate on hold, we just-"  
  
Gasglow slid to the side of the table, glaring at Van. "You did what!?"  
  
Van looked around, then found a shirt and jacket. He looked at them. "We.. uh.. rebuilt the JumpGate. Hey, this looks just like those others.."  
  
Gasglow snatched the shirt and jacket from Van and quickly put them on. "They're standard issue uniforms. What do you mean you rebuilt the JumpGate? How?"  
  
Cassidy stepped between the two men. "I'd love for the debriefing to continue, but aren't we forgetting about our mission? It isn't like we won't be noticed."  
  
Gasglow looked Cassidy up and down. "You, on a mission? You don't look like you should be walking straight, forget going on missions."  
  
"Sir, she's right, we need to get out of here before we get caught." Van moved to the door.  
  
Gasglow nodded, then walked over to a small panel on the wall. "Damn right about the caught part." He pushed a button and the panel lit up. "This is Lieutenant Gasglow in Med Ward 43, I've got a Code Yellow here, dispatch Security immediately."  
  
Both Rockets looked at each other, then at Gasglow.  
  
Gasglow walked past the stunned team-mates and opened the door. "I don't know how the hell you got here, but your mission is over."  
  
Cassidy snarled and reached for one of the weapons, but found Van's hand around her wrist. "What the..!?"  
  
Van shook his head.  
  
Cassidy's eyes became slits as she looked down at Gasglow. "So we risk our lives and this is the thanks we get!?"  
  
Five gentlemen dressed in creme-white uniforms rushed down the hallway and walked in, carrying strange pistol-like devices. The leader nodded to the two Rockets and both were disarmed. He saluted Gasglow. "Sir, who are these people?"  
  
Gasglow looked at both Rockets. "These two 'visitors' are agents of Team Rocket. But they aren't hostile, so put them in secure quarters and post guards. Oh, and make sure you've got all their toys, I don't want them breaking out."  
  
Cassidy glared at Gasglow. "I should've known you'd do this to me.." She struggled while the two guards led her away.  
  
Van looked at Gasglow almost pleadingly. "Why, sir.. we were-"  
  
Gasglow cut him off. "Trust me. This is for your safety. Got that, boy?"  
  
Van nodded, before his guards led him away.  
  
The leader looked down at Gasglow. "Sir, should I alert anyone else?"  
  
Gasglow buttoned up his shirt and jacket. "Go ahead and alert your superiors. Tell them we'll meet up in the main building, outside the President's office. We'll discuss the situation there."  
  
The young man saluted and left.  
  
Gasglow walked over to the comm panel. "Lieutenant Gasglow to Forrestal."  
  
"Forrestal here. You all rested up, Lieutenant?"  
  
Gasglow unconsciously shook his head. "No, sir. We've got a security breach."  
  
"Oh? Anybody you know?"  
  
He grimaced. "Uh, yes sir. It's two agents from Team Blue. They got into Stratus."  
  
"That's some security breach."  
  
"Yes sir, it is. I've had them sent to secure quarters. It looks like we'll have to deal with that little problem now rather than later, sir."  
  
"Understood, Lieutenant. I'll meet you outside President Brock's office. Forrestal out."  
  
The comm panel darkened. Gasglow sighed and shook his head. 'I hate surprises.'  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
End of "Journeys"  
  
Based on the original work...  
_The Lugia Chronicles_ by R. A. Stott & Anni Ruecroft  
  
Characters from Pokémon anime (C) 2000 Nintendo of America, Inc. & GameFreak, Ltd.  
Characters & situations from _The Lugia Chronicles_ (C) 2000 Denivan Media Services, Inc. - Used with permission.  
Situations from "End of the Road" and "Return Journey" (C) 2000 Anni Ruecroft - Used with permission.  



	8. A Fateful Return

-=-=-=-=-  
  
A Fateful Return  
by TG  
  
(Part Eight of Fate's Game)  
  
  
"The prodigal son returns..."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Warning - The Control message prepared will terminate Hold. The prepared Control message will result in termination of JumpGate link-up."  
  
"Control message sent."  
  
"Status message received. JumpGate core depletion executed. JumpGate link-up destroyed."  
  
"Warning - The Control message prepared will set Code Zero lock-out. All personnel without Code Zero access will be unable to access JumpGate System mainframe."  
  
"Control message sent."  
  
"Status message received. JumpGate System mainframe on Code Zero lock-out."  
  
"Warning - The Control message prepared will terminate Trans-Dimensional Transceiver program. You will be unable to access the JumpGate System mainframe remotely once executed."  
  
"Control message sent."  
  
"Status message received. JumpGate System T-D Transceiver program was terminated. All further communication with the JumpGate System mainframe is impossible from this location."  
  
Gasglow tossed the control device onto the table. "They'll never get it unlocked. I doubt they'll even find a way to build another such device."  
  
President Brock looked up from the stack of data pads on his desk. "Thank you, Mr. Gasglow. There's still the little matter of that level's Cassidy and this clone..."  
  
"He prefers to be addressed as Van, sir."  
  
Brock nodded, taking hold of the hand-sized device. "This looks like your technology, Captain."  
  
Strom nodded. "Yes, Mr. President, it is. The Lt. here 'invented' a great deal while he was stranded on that level. That was before he 'returned to the fold', as it were."  
  
Gasglow looked down, embarrassed.  
  
Strom picked up on his embarrassment. "Don't be too upset with yourself, Lt. You were suffering from severe amnesia."  
  
Brock put the device down. "What do you suggest we do with Cassidy and Van? We can't hold them here against their will."  
  
Gasglow nodded. "Mind wipes..."  
  
Strom cut him off, "Mind wipes are out of the question, Lt. You lessened the damage by having them arrested, that's all that needed to be done."  
  
"Permission to speak freely, sir?"  
  
Strom nodded.  
  
"Sir, Van is well-versed in our technology. He practically grew up in Team Blue's lab. Letting him go home unmolested might present a risk he'll find a way back."  
  
Strom nodded again before continuing, "I thought of that, Lt. I think once you make your position clear, the boy won't try to come back."  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
Brock rose and walked to the door. "That should be them. It's only fair we tell them what's happening." He waited for both men to nod before opening the door.  
  
Both Rockets walked in, handcuffed. When Cassidy saw Gasglow, she averted her eyes in anger.  
  
Brock pointed at the handcuffs. "That's not necessary, they're no longer under arrest." He nodded to both guards, who quickly unhandcuffed the Rockets, then stepped outside. Brock closed the door and pointed to two chairs. "Please, sit."  
  
Van sat down uneasily, looking at Gasglow.  
  
Cassidy remained standing, staring at the President. "I know you... you're one of Ketchum's buddies."  
  
Brock sat in his chair, smiling. "I'm Brock Takeshi. I believe you're..."  
  
She cut him off, "Cassidy Yamato."  
  
Brock nodded. "Of course."  
  
Cassidy looked around the room, before settling her gaze back on the President. "But you aren't the Brock guy I heard of, right?"  
  
Brock, Gasglow, and Strom shared impressed looks.  
  
"And this place, it's some kinda glorified Pokémon shrine, right?"  
  
Brock looked at the dark-haired young man. "What do you think it is, Van?"  
  
Van looked up suddenly. "Uh, this place? It's called the Stratus League, and it exists outside normal dimensions. It possesses a sustained warp field, and the ability to slide through the time stream for about three to six decades in either direction. It has a dedicated shunt to a dimension called Level Prime, and the majority of its residents are either spirits or special individuals who choose to work here."  
  
The comm panel on the President's desk chimed.  
  
And continued to chime as everybody in the room stared at Van.  
  
Finally Brock hit a button. "Yes?"  
  
"Sir, this is Security. One of the computer system scans turned up a funny connection leading to Guest Quarters, block A. Somebody-"  
  
Brock cut the security officer off, "Yes, I know.. I have the individual right in front of me. Thank you for the update." He tapped a button and the panel darkened.  
  
Strom grinned. "I'm glad the boy is on our side, and not theirs."  
  
Brock sat back in his chair. "I really should talk to Kinza about getting a better security system."  
  
Gasglow's face reddened. "Sirs, I apologize. I should have known he would do something like this."  
  
Cassidy held up her hand. "Uh, excuse me for butting in, but what the hell is going on? Just in case you haven't heard, we're in a war!"  
  
Brock looked at Strom in confusion. "War? Didn't we just fight one?"  
  
"I think Miss Yamato is talking about our friends with the fangs."  
  
Brock nodded, remembering back to one of the post-Lugia conversations. "Miss Yamato, we aren't at war, you are at war. Stratus isn't the place for your level's problems."  
  
Cassidy's hand dropped. "What do you mean, 'your level's problems'? Aren't we in this together?"  
  
Brock smirked. "Not exactly. We are dealing with the aftermath of the creature that caused all the damage you saw coming in here. While your level was untouched, many others weren't. So as long as this whole mess of evil spirits remains contained there, Stratus isn't concerned with it."  
  
Van looked at Brock. "You mean this place isn't for the betterment of humans and Pokémon everywhe-?"  
  
Brock cut Van off, "We'd love to help you, but our resources are stretched as it is. Most of those ships you see outside aren't supposed to be here. Your level's problems are contained, so Stratus is concentrating its efforts where they're needed most."  
  
"There is one resource we can give them, Mr. President." Strom put his hand on Gasglow's shoulder. "Lieutenant, would you be willing...?"  
  
Gasglow looked at the two Rockets. "I.. I'm not sure I'm wanted there, sir."  
  
Strom looked between the two Rockets. "Is that true folks?"  
  
Cassidy folded her arms, looking down at Gasglow. "He's betrayed me twice, put my life in danger countless times..."  
  
Van rose from his chair. "He's also made it his lifelong goal to stop Giovanni from taking over our world. He's saved your life AND your soul twice. He's made some big mistakes, but don't we all? I've trusted him with my life before, and I'll gladly do it again."  
  
Cassidy rolled her eyes. "I knew you'd say something sappy like that."  
  
Brock looked at the two Rockets. "I'm not sure about this, Captain. Isn't this just replacing one Team Rocket with another?"  
  
Strom shrugged. "I don't trust Team Rocket either, but I look at this as our chance to get a man on the inside. If things heat up, we'll need him there."  
  
Cassidy held up her hands. "Wait, you mean we're getting Gasglow back just like that?"  
  
Strom shook his head. "We're not giving him back. It's his decision whether to return, as it always has been."  
  
Cassidy looked down at Gasglow. "I still don't trust you any further than I can throw you. But I guess we need you back."  
  
Gasglow nodded, then turned to Van. "What about you?"  
  
Van smiled. "Team Blue needs its leader back... sir."  
  
Strom looked down at Gasglow. "Looks like you've got new orders, Lieutenant."  
  
Gasglow nodded. "Yes sir, I'm glad to serve."  
  
Brock tapped a button. "Please come in and escort our two guests to nicer quarters."  
  
The door opened, and the two security personnel entered.  
  
Brock nodded to the two personnel. "Cassidy, Van.. these gentlemen will show you to a better place you can eat, rest and get ready for the trip back."  
  
Cassidy shrugged and walked out, her escort racing to catch up.  
  
Van nodded to Gasglow. "It's glad to have you back, sir." He walked out, before stopping.  
  
In the doorway stood a middle-aged woman, with graying, long dark-green hair done up in a bun and sparkling blue eyes that seemed to draw others in. She wore silky, creme-white robes with just a hint of sky-blue trim around the cuffs. She looked at Van with an expression of shock mixed with unease.  
  
Van looked at the woman with the same sense of unease. "What-" His statement ended suddenly.  
  
Brock looked at the woman. "Sabrina... what's wrong?" Then he noticed the lack of movement by Van and outside his office. "Why have you timed us out?"  
  
Strom held up his hand. "Don't say anything yet, Sabrina." At that moment, time reasserted itself, and Van took a step back. Strom looked at him, "Please follow the guard outside."  
  
Van looked back anxiously at the Captain and then nodded. He left, watching Sabrina until she was out of sight.  
  
Strom waved the older woman in before shutting the door.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cassidy flopped back onto the comfy chair. "What took you so long?"  
  
Van walked over to a small terminal and sat before it. "I met someone... someone very strange." He switched the terminal on and began typing. "I've got to find out what's so damn unnerving about her."  
  
Cassidy idly rose and walked up behind him. "What do you mean by that? What did she do?"  
  
Van stopped, looking down at his hands. "Do you know very much about cloning, Cassidy?"  
  
The female Rocket shrugged. "I know it involves alot of genetics, but that's all."  
  
Van nodded to himself, before resuming his typing. "There's a theory many geneticists inside Team Rocket have... about clones. The theory is that a clone retains a trace of memory from their host, sort of an imprint."  
  
Cassidy nodded lazily. "I've heard of mnemonic imprinting... A few of Giovanni's files talk about stuff like that."  
  
Van shook his head. "It's alot more complicated. To understand, you'd have to know who I'm a clone of."  
  
"Yeah, you're Geovassi's..." Cassidy stopped when Van shook his head. "You.. you mean you're..."  
  
"GiovanniTwo."  
  
Cassidy took a step back. "You said you were his kid! I thought human cloning was still in the experimental stage, too early to clone full humans?"  
  
Van nodded. "You're right, true cloning was still experimental twelve years ago. Giovanni got around that by having the maternal and paternal DNA patterns separated from his own genes. In a way, he just gave birth to himself the old fashioned way: human conception. I was matured in an artificial womb and given birth to like a normal child."  
  
Cassidy looked at the back of the young man's head. "I can't imagine you turning into him."  
  
Van smiled up at her. "I'll take that as a compliment." He turned back to the terminal when it beeped. "I don't believe it..."  
  
Cassidy looked over his shoulder. "What's all that code mean?"  
  
Van sighed. "Nothing, it's just a dead-end..." He began typing again.  
  
Cassidy shrugged and started to head for the bedroom.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Sabrina nodded very slowly. "That's why I'm here."  
  
Brock sat back in his chair. "But what do you mean by 'someone called you'? Nobody in that dimension should even realize you exist!"  
  
Sabrina shook her head. "I can't say at the moment." She nodded to Strom.  
  
He returned the nod. "Understood."  
  
Brock looked at Gasglow. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"  
  
Gasglow looked at his CO and then Sabrina. "I'm sorry Mr. President, but I'm just as out of the loop as you."  
  
Strom patted Gasglow's shoulder. "Which is good, you'll need to approach things from outside the box. Sometimes knowing what's going on clouds your judgment." He nodded to Brock.  
  
The President of the Stratus League sighed. "I guess that includes me?"  
  
Sabrina giggled at the look of defeat on Brock's face. "Don't feel so left out, I'm not quite sure what's happening either.." She glanced at Strom.  
  
Strom nodded and turned to the Lieutenant. "Mr. Gasglow, you better leave. We'll meet at Landing Pad 43 in nine hours."  
  
Gasglow saluted and left.  
  
Sabrina watched the door close and then turned back to Brock. "We can talk now."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cassidy yawned and stretched. As she slipped out of the bed, she noted with distaste that she had slept in her uniform. "I'm starting to act just like Butch. How.. yuck."  
  
She looked out the door and saw Van slumped over the computer terminal. She also saw Gasglow, sitting in one of the chairs. When he noticed her, he put his fingers to his lips. She walked over and sat down in an adjacent chair. "How long have I been knocked out?"  
  
Gasglow glanced over at Van. "It's been seven hours and twelve minutes since I arrived. I see your mood has improved."  
  
Cassidy shrugged, looking at the architecture. "I'm just too tired to bicker."  
  
Gasglow nodded. "Remember that box labeled 'Laundry' in the bath?"  
  
"Yeah... I don't have time."  
  
He smirked. "It isn't a chute. It's a system that cleans your clothes while you bathe."  
  
Cassidy got up, then turned around. "Hey, are you saying...?"  
  
Gasglow put up his hands. "Honestly, it's only noticeable to us cybernetic types. Now go... we'll be leaving in a few minutes."  
  
Cassidy pointed at the sleeping Van. "What about him?"  
  
Gasglow looked over at him. "He only went to sleep three hours and forty minutes ago. He'll need every wink once we get back."  
  
Cassidy nodded. She stopped at the door to the bath. "Hey Gasglow?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She turned her head, looking back at him. "Thanks. Just don't think this evens the score."  
  
He nodded and smiled. "That's right, you still owe me for bailing you out of jail."  
  
Cassidy stuck her tongue out at him, then continued walking into the bath.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"So where we headed?"  
  
Gasglow glanced briefly back at Cassidy. "We're headed to Forrestal. She'll take us back to your level."  
  
Van stopped, gazing in awe at the array of craft. "Which one is she?"  
  
Gasglow pointed at one of the larger craft further away from the others. "That's Forrestal." He continued walking, watching Van study every line, and every panel. "She's a beauty, isn't she?"  
  
Van could only nod.  
  
"She's the ship I was serving on when I got lost."  
  
Van looked down at him. "Why didn't they come back for you?"  
  
Gasglow looked up at the ship for a moment. "The damage was already done. Me and my service craft crashed before they realized what was happening. I crashed near Viridian... plowed up a whole lot of land doing it too. Before Forrestal could send down a rescue party, people showed up."  
  
Van looked at all the smaller craft. "Sir, what are these?"  
  
Gasglow glanced around. "Oh, those are Scat Backs. Small-crew vessels, the true workhorses. I flew one in battle not too long ago. They're sturdy little ships."  
  
Finally the group had moved past the smaller craft to the two largest landing pads. The Forrestal sat on one, while a ship that could have been its exact copy occupied the other.  
  
Van stopped, staring up at the other ship. "Sir, what ship is that?"  
  
Gasglow looked over at the other pad. "That's the Exeter, a sister ship to Forrestal. Well, I'll be damned..." He turned to the two Rockets. "Will you excuse me for just a moment? I see someone I want to talk to. Don't go anywhere." He walked over to a small group of people and started to chat with one wearing a white overcoat.  
  
Cassidy tapped Van's shoulder. "Hey, is it my eyes, or is one of those people wearing a Team Rocket uniform?"  
  
Van glanced over at the group. "I think so, but it's hard to tell.. I think the vapors from the ship's exhaust ports are playing with the light. They look weird, whoever they are."  
  
Cassidy shrugged. "It can't be as weird as that other.. person. The one wearing the uniform."  
  
"You must be talking about North's group."  
  
Both Rockets looked back at Strom.  
  
The Captain grinned. "The one in the overcoat is North. The smaller man to his right in the uniform is Kinza."  
  
Cassidy looked back at the group. "What is he?"  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much about it."  
  
Van pointed at a woman wearing a white Team Rocket uniform. "And who's that supposed to be?"  
  
Strom chuckled to himself. "North's young friend... same answer I'm afraid. They're going to be leaving soon with Exeter, so don't worry about it."  
  
Cassidy folded her arms. "You're just full of answers, aren't you?"  
  
"Need to know, Cassidy. You should be experienced in that sort of thing."  
  
The female Rocket nodded, then turned back when Gasglow walked up. "Anything you care to share, or is it 'need to know'?"  
  
Gasglow turned to Cassidy, confused for a moment. "Don't be so concerned with things that don't affect you. Now behave yourself." He smiled at the glare she gave him, then saluted Strom. "Sir, permission to come aboard with these... passengers."  
  
Strom returned the salute. "Permission granted, just keep them out of the Brig."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Sabrina watched as the Forrestal lifted off from the landing pad, slowly ascending. "Do you think he knew?"  
  
Brock nodded. "There were some glitches in the security system. They said the boy overwrote the system earlier and just used a backdoor to get in again. I'm positive he accessed the files on you."  
  
The Forrestal disappeared in a bright flash.  
  
Sabrina had a look of concern. "I don't like this, Brock."  
  
The President frowned. "What do you mean? Was it the presence you sensed on Level 1.1?"  
  
"That call... the one from that level..."  
  
He raised both eyebrows. "You think the boy had something to do with it?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, that isn't it. I couldn't read him. It wasn't like with Cassidy, she's just hazy because of what they did to her. But that clone was a total blank to me, like he wasn't even there..."  
  
"Or somebody was shielding him."  
  
The Chairperson nodded. "Roy felt it too. Whatever it was, it was the one that called out to me. She felt... familiar."  
  
Brock turned the spirit to face him. "She?"  
  
Sabrina turned away from him. "I don't know, it's all very confusing. I need time to sort it out."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Gasglow folded the uniform neatly and placed it inside the bag. He looked around his quarters. He stopped to look at his suit in the mirror, being out of uniform was almost foreign to him now. He zipped up the bag when the door chimed. He picked it up and opened the door.  
  
"It's customary for the captain of the ship to escort a leaving shipmate off."  
  
Gasglow smiled. "Thank you, sir." He walked with Strom, wondering if this was such a good idea.  
  
"Having second thoughts, Mr. Gasglow?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Strom nodded as he stepped into the lift. "The assignment will probably be permanent, which ends your journeys."  
  
"I know... but it's an important assignment. It's worth my career."  
  
The door opened into a long hallway. The entire crew was assembled along the walls.  
  
Strom looked back from Gasglow's stunned expression out into the assembly. "Attention on deck." The crew members immediately snapped to attention.  
  
Gasglow walked down the hallway, stealing glances at people he had only known a short while. But he felt like he'd known them for a lifetime. The senior officers were waiting in the transmat room. He shook each person's hand, then looked around. "Where are the others, sir?"  
  
Strom smiled. "They've already been sent back. There's one last thing that needs doing before you can leave. Mr. Button?" He took the data pad from his second. "Mr. Gasglow.. as of this date, you are assigned to this level as a resident officer. In order to fill this post, an officer must hold a rank of no less than Lieutenant Commander. Your service in the defense of Level Prime during the Black Lugia mess earned you this one, son. I field promote you to the rank of Lieutenant Commander, with all the privileges and responsibilities that rank brings." He stepped back and saluted, as well as all the senior officers.  
  
Gasglow coughed a little, then returned the salute. "I won't let you down, sir." He stepped back onto the transmat pad. He then found himself shaking Strom's hand.  
  
Strom stepped back. "I'll hold you to that promise, Commander."  
  
Gasglow nodded. "Permission to leave the ship, sir?"  
  
Strom returned the nod. "Permission granted. Good luck, Gasglow. Energize."  
  
Gasglow disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Mr. Button looked at the data pad. "Funny, I don't remember Lieutenant Commander being mentioned on this thing when I handed it to you..."  
  
Strom smirked. "There was a typo."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Gasglow looked around at the surprised expressions of nearly a hundred Team Blue personnel. He turned and looked up at the JumpGate behind him. "I'm impressed people. I leave you for a little while, and you go build a new toy without me." He was suddenly surrounded by dozens of people, all of them patting him on the back or shaking his hand, welcoming him home. He held up his hands. "Whoa, people! I may be back, but Giovanni isn't out of business yet. I suggest everybody take the rest of today and the next two off, then we'll meet back here..." He looked around. "What day is it?"  
  
Van stood on a chair up on the control platform. "It's Thursday, sir!"  
  
Gasglow nodded. "Okay, let's all meet back here Monday morning, 9 o'clock sharp. Get lots of rest, because you're going to need it. How's that sound to you?"  
  
Everybody quietly nodded, a few whispers filtering through the crowd.  
  
"Good, now let's get all this stuff shut down. The power bill's going to be murder as it is!"  
  
Most of the personnel laughed as everybody walked back to the various stations, powering their systems down.  
  
Gasglow walked up the stairs to the control platform and looked up at Van & Cassidy. "As for you two, follow me. We've got some debriefing. Let's go to my office."  
  
Van smirked. "You mean my office?"  
  
Gasglow rolled his eyes. "Has it been that long...? Whoever owns the office, let's go there."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Gasglow looked around the office. "My, things have changed. The last I remember, this place looked like a war-zone." He started to walk around the desk, but stopped. "Uh, Van..."  
  
Van sat down in a chair in front of the desk. "Sir, it belongs to you."  
  
Cassidy shrugged as she sat down in her customary place.  
  
Gasglow nodded and pulled the chair back from the desk. He hopped into the chair, though his chest barely came above the level of the desk.  
  
Van reddened. "Oh.. I, uh, had it altered..."  
  
Gasglow waved off Van's embarrassment. "I've been gone a while, change is expected. Now let's get down to business: what happened after I disappeared?"  
  
Van looked at Cassidy. "Uh, we're not sure, sir."  
  
Gasglow looked at Cassidy. "What does he mean? The Pikachu took care of Jessie, right?"  
  
Cassidy & Van seemed surprised.  
  
"I was told how the battle ended. I meant the clean-up, what happened?"  
  
Cassidy glared at Van.  
  
Gasglow turned his gaze to him. "Van, what happened?"  
  
The scientist sighed. "Sir, everything was a mess. We cut losses and..." His voice trailed off.  
  
Gasglow looked between the two. "What.. you what?"  
  
Cassidy narrowed her eyes. "He set James up for attempted murder."  
  
Gasglow started to sit back, but realized how silly he'd look. "Well, that was rather... unique. So James went to jail?"  
  
"No, he was declared insane and sent to Westbrook, in Pallet."  
  
Gasglow raised an eyebrow at the hurt in Cassidy's voice. "That's sorry to hear."  
  
"He also had Alan and Ann deported!"  
  
Van turned his eyes downward.  
  
Gasglow nodded. "Well, alot of this can be remedied. We'll just get those two back and have James..." Gasglow stopped when he saw the tears in Cassidy's eyes. "The anniversary of Jessie's death already passed?"  
  
Cassidy nodded. "But.. that's not-"  
  
"So James is already dead?"  
  
Both Rockets stared at Gasglow.  
  
"I have a bit of foreknowledge. So James died in an auto accident?"  
  
Both Rockets nodded very slowly.  
  
"And Ash Ketchum.. where is he?"  
  
Cassidy shook her head. "I don't care! Didn't you just hear your own words!?"  
  
He put up both hands. "Calm down, Cassidy. It won't bring James back. It's very important I know where Ash Ketchum is." He turned to Van. "Do you know?"  
  
Van nodded. "He.. the boy was put in Westbrook. Kind of ironic."  
  
Gasglow nodded to himself. "Good, he's safe there. So where is Butch?"  
  
Both Rockets looked at each other.  
  
Van spoke up when Cassidy didn't. "Sir, he was reassigned to South America, to search for Mew and Mewtwo. He disappeared a week ago. We can't get a search team there, with Giovanni's group still wandering around the area..."  
  
Gasglow nodded again. "I see. Well, what about his tracking device, is it still operational?"  
  
Van nodded.  
  
"If Giovanni's going to try and capture or kill those two, we need to get in there first. As for Butch... I don't want to give up hope yet. As soon as we're ready, we'll put a team in that area."  
  
The scientist looked confused. "But, sir... I just said Giovanni's group is too close."  
  
"I heard you. The thing is, Monday will change that. After a little set-up time, we'll go look for Butch and those two Pokémon." He glanced at Cassidy. "I'm sure we'll find him. Giovanni hates not having a body."  
  
Cassidy nodded silently.  
  
"But sir, what's going to happen Monday?"  
  
Gasglow looked at Van. "That's going to have to wait until Monday. Now that I'm certain things are settled, I think you and Cassidy can go rest up." He hopped out of the chair and escorted the two confused Rockets to the elevator. "Remember, you're both to come to Sub-level 2. Be here at 9:15, that'll give me some time to settle the troops in before you show up."  
  
Both Rockets nodded as the elevator door closed.  
  
Gasglow walked back to the office. He stopped at the doorway. "What a surprise meeting you again. Are you here to fight?"  
  
A woman wearing a silky, black and short-sleeved blouse, and a short black skirt was sitting in Gasglow's chair. Her long hair was the most remarkable shade of purple, and her dark-blue eyes seemed to twinkle in amusement. "I don't like to fight friends, or at least those who I consider friends."  
  
The cyborg stood before the desk, bearing an annoyed look. "You have a funny way of showing friendship. Sending your daughter here to kill me was not a very nice gesture."  
  
The woman idly examined her long, claw-like nails. "Oh, that's all water under the bridge. I had to let Jess blow off some steam. After all, you were the one who arranged her death. Well, that and Giovanni asked me to do it."  
  
Gasglow put on a sardonic tone, "So you got two birds with one stone, how very clever of you."  
  
The woman smiled. "Not as clever of you, sending that nasty angel after her. Or did you?"  
  
He folded his arms. "Not really... I guess your actions finally got noticed was all."  
  
"Black Lugia took care of that rodent, so it's one less problem for me to deal with. By the way, how's the arm?" She gestured towards Gasglow's right arm.  
  
The cyborg flexed it. "The upgraded parts work beautifully. In fact, I might even have a chance if your daughter shows up again."  
  
The woman smirked, exposing two fangs where her canines had once been. "She's been in training while you were gone. She's nearly reached my level of power. Enough to be evenly matched with the rodent, if it were still around."  
  
Gasglow nodded, filing away that bit of information. "So why are you here, Myamoto? If it isn't to gloat, and it isn't to kill me..."  
  
Myamoto stood up and passed through the desk, but carefully walked around Gasglow. "I came here because now that you're back, I know things are going to start heating up. I want to make you an offer: leave Giovanni's Team Rocket alone, and I'll protect you."  
  
Gasglow slowly turned around to face Myamoto, leaning back against the desk. "What about Team Blue?"  
  
She thought for a moment, then nodded. "Team Blue as well."  
  
The leader of Team Blue sighed. "You know I can't do that, Myamoto..."  
  
"Because you're an officer of that inter-dimensional police officer... Strom? Do you really think you can just call him up whenever you get into trouble?"  
  
Gasglow shook his head. "It isn't that. I'm a resident officer now, I'm my own boss. Captain Strom has his own crew and orders to worry about. My orders are to keep things normal here, and if that means putting Giovanni on a short leash, I'll do it. I can't compromise the safety of this world, even if it might save me and my teammates."  
  
Myamoto laughed. "Do you hear the garbage you're spewing? You used to be an elite, the best of Team Rocket! You didn't care about orders, or safety, or even Giovanni. It was just you and me, having a wild ride through mission after mission." She cocked her head to one side and grinned. "Or was it because Giovanni got you pulled off active duty so he could be my partner?"  
  
"I'll admit I was angry and jealous that Giovanni pulled that little stunt. I wanted to get back at him, but Madam Boss talked me out of it. I'll even admit that I wanted to kill him when I found out you were carrying Jessie..."  
  
Myamoto quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't do this out of revenge. I might have then, but I'm thinking with a clear head this time. I do this because it's the right thing. Team Rocket is only interested in ruling the world through force and evil acts. No matter what it takes, I'm going to keep them in check. As for my partner, she died on the slopes of the Andes long ago, and you're just a dark reflection of her."  
  
She stood for a moment, her fists clenched and eyes closed. Finally she opened her eyes, now filled with disgust and hatred. "I don't care what you think! You and this whole place are going to burn, and nobody is going to remember that heroic little speech! Jessie already took care of one of your friends. It's real ironic that one of your people should die in South America. He was all alone because there was nobody who could save him. You were too busy saving those nobodies on Prime! Just like you were too busy with your stupid Gate when I died! So I hope you enjoy finding his corpse, you.. you.. traitor!" She disappeared in a flash.  
  
Gasglow stood there, looking at the space she had occupied moments before. He carefully turned around, looking at the desk, his eyes closed. He brought his fist down on the surface, and the steel of the desk bent, leaving a twenty centimeter crater. He looked down at the bent steel and sighed. "Well, at least I now have a nice cup-holder."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cassidy yawned. 'Why does it always have to be so early?' She felt like she had slept the entire weekend. She had called in sick to her job at Silph, and immediately had regretted it: with no-one else to talk to, she was bored out of her mind. She had tried to strike up a conversation with the team now living across from her, two black-suits from a different part of Team Rocket called Terminal Solutions.  
  
As part of her security duties, she had the unenviable task of checking over personnel records. The ones she hated the most were TS agents. She found their tactics and their demeanor towards killing to be cold and brutal. Such glorious tidbits as "kill ratios" and "current targets" turned her stomach. Fortunately for her, that weekend the two TS agents were out on an assignment. She considered that turn of events a good thing, since terminal boredom was slightly better than making friends with killers.  
  
A hand reached around Cassidy and tapped the elevator request.  
  
She glanced at Van. "How do you do it?"  
  
He seemed startled by her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"How do you deal with losing friends?"  
  
He walked into the elevator with her. As it whisked them downward, he shrugged. "I don't have friends. It's less problematic that way."  
  
She glanced at him as the elevator door opened and the pair got off. "You mean you don't have any friends at all? What about Gasglow?"  
  
Van got onto the equipment lift and shrugged again before hitting the button to take them down. "Gasglow's something of a father figure I guess, but we don't really talk much. I mostly just stay in my section of Lab One."  
  
When the equipment lift stopped, the gathered group of people turned to them. The majority of Team Blue's personnel were gathered in the center of the large room. Their leader had just finished talking, as he stood before the metallic door that dominated one side of the room.  
  
"Okay, everyone is here. Cassidy, Van, stand right there." Gasglow pointed to the front of the crowd. "Remember, what you are about to see is never to be spoken of outside this building. No-one in Team Rocket is to find out." As soon as the chorus of agreement quieted down, he turned to the door and closed his eyes.  
  
A muffled voice issued out from the door. "SAM Systems, Core 214 is online. Security systems are now at level 2. Opening door 12." The door hummed, then slowly opened outward. Inside the door, a long corridor started to light up, section by section leading inward. On the inside of the door was inscribed a star-burst, with triangles leading outward at the four major compass points. Two small circles were etched at 40-degree angles from the star-burst, at the northeast and northwest points.  
  
Gasglow waited for the crowd to quiet down again. "Welcome to Team Blue's new home, folks."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
End of "A Fateful Return"  
  
Based on the original work...  
_The Lugia Chronicles_ by R. A. Stott & Anni Ruecroft  
  
  
Characters and situations from Pokémon anime (C) 2000 Nintendo, Inc. and GameFreak, Ltd.  
Characters and situations from _The Lugia Chronicles_ (C) 2000 Denivan Media Services, Inc. - Used with permission.  
Situations from "End of the Road" and "Return Journey" (C) 2000 Anni Ruecroft - Used with permission.  
Concepts from "Terminal Solutions" (C) 2000 Steve Brunton - Used with permission.  



	9. Daggers of the Mind

-=-=-=-=-  
  
Daggers of the Mind  
by TG  
(With generous assistance from R. A. Stott)  
  
(Part Nine of Fate's Game)  
  
  
"A what.. a mind what?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"SAM Systems, stand by... Denivan Base 214 on Stand-by Status... Ready for security check..."  
  
Gasglow placed his hand on a pad that protruded from the wall beside the door. A light scanned it, then a beam scanned the owner of the hand.  
  
"Scan acknowledges Lieutenant Commander Ian Gasglow, Serial Number 278NW1001, United Nations Starship Forrestal - F2-662, Engineer..."  
  
Gasglow closed his eyes, thankful the computer hadn't continued to say just what his full title was. What the Team Blue personnel would have thought if it had said Scanner Maintenance Crew Engineer... He shuddered at the possible jokes.  
  
"Computer, as of this date, per order of Strom, commander, fleet flagship Forrestal, I take command of this base, and its sister base at 35.35 degrees."  
  
"Base command acknowledges at zed-point one eight hours GMT, command of Denivan Base 214P and 214A transferred to Lt. Commander Gasglow - as of 0072.147. Travel train to Mid-Pacific Base awaits at station 1. Travel train to Mid-Atlantic Base awaits at station 2. Per orders received by trans-dimensional data relay from S.A.M. core unit 1, bases will henceforth be titled Team Blue Pacific, or TBP, and Team Blue Atlantic, or TBA. Base commander will be provided listings for sub bases throughout the world upon request. This is S.A.M. Systems, welcome..."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Well, this is rather interesting."  
  
Gasglow studied the display read-out.  
  
"Did it just not like me?"  
  
Cassidy smirked. "It knew trouble when it saw you."  
  
Van tapped the small force-field, which shimmered each time.  
  
"Well I'll be..."  
  
Cassidy looked over Gasglow's shoulder. "You'll be what?"  
  
Gasglow pointed at the read-out. "It's been programmed to scan DNA, and somebody entered Giovanni's DNA as a hostile life-form."  
  
Van looked around the force-field that was being generated. "Awfully small for a Brig."  
  
Gasglow tapped a few buttons and the display chirped at him. The small force-field dropped. "There, I keyed in your brain waves, and it seemed a little happier."  
  
Van sighed in relief as the small force-field shimmered away. "That was the longest five minutes of my life. I hope we don't have to repeat this?"  
  
Gasglow glanced at the console. "I don't think so, Van. Sorry about that, I didn't realize the security system was set up to scan for hostile DNA."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cassidy yawned as she walked up to the large door. She glanced at it, but didn't see any buttons or a handle. She pulled out a small knob that almost looked like a Pokéball and set it in a small impression on the door. After hearing a small noise, she twisted it and started to pull, sliding the huge door open. "This place really has a thing for strange doors."  
  
Van was standing in the doorway. "Uh, what're you doing here?"  
  
Cassidy got an annoyed look. "You called me, remember?"  
  
Van glanced around outside and then escorted the female Rocket inside. He quickly closed the door and handed her the Pokéball-looking knob. "Be careful about leaving that door open for too long, okay?"  
  
Cassidy looked around the room. It looked to be your standard laboratory, with tables and shelves lined with various gadgets and glassware. Multiple, large pieces of equipment were also arrayed around the room. "Okay Dr. Frankenstein, whatever you say. So why did you wake me up at seven in the morning?" She looked down at the piece of paper thrust into her hand.  
  
"That's an authorization from Giovanni for a test sample. I need you to go to Slice and Splice 2. You know where that is, right?"  
  
Cassidy thought for a moment. "You mean Genetics Research Lab 2?"  
  
Van nodded. "That's it, on Sub-level 4 at Silph. Go there and hand this letter to the Lab Supervisor on duty. He'll try to bully you into calling up to Giovanni, but don't let him. He'll then escort you to the Storage Bays. You're to pull the sample in Storage Bay 2, Rack 7, Sample #6. Repeat it to me."  
  
Cassidy yawned again. "Yeah, yeah.. Bay 2, Rack 6, Sample 7-"  
  
"Dammit, get it right!"  
  
Cassidy blinked at the agitated look on Van's face. "I was just kidding, Van. You don't need to bite my head off."  
  
The lead scientist sighed and turned around, walking over to a table. "I'm sorry, Cassidy. I have alot of things on my mind lately."  
  
"Okay, so it's Bay 2, Rack 7, Sample #6."  
  
Van nodded. "Right, that's the one you'll get." He pulled a piece of equipment off the table that looked almost like a thermos you carried your coffee into work with. He turned around and handed it to the female Rocket.  
  
Cassidy smirked as she turned it over in her hands. "Gee, Dad, thanks... now I've got the juice for my lunch covered..."  
  
Van smiled wearily. "This is the sample containment bottle, it'll hold the sample. Just don't drop it, as the sample is very old."  
  
"So what's the big deal?"  
  
Van glanced at her. "What?"  
  
Cassidy waved the letter and the containment bottle. "Why am I fetching this sample?"  
  
"I want to get it away from Giovanni. He might try to clone something."  
  
She glanced around the lab. "And that something might be..."  
  
"Some people that could help him. Don't worry about who right now, okay?"  
  
Cassidy found herself being quickly escorted out of the laboratory. "Why all the rush?"  
  
Van looked at her. "It's of vital importance that this get done immediately. Please don't tell Gasglow I'm doing this, he's got enough problems to worry about right now. Okay?" When Cassidy nodded to him, he slid the door shut.  
  
Cassidy looked at the shut door. "Good morning to you too."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"What the hell!?"  
  
Cassidy folded her arms. "You got a problem with that order?"  
  
The gray-bearded man read over the letter several times. "But.. but that sample, why does he want it?"  
  
Cassidy put on her best poker face. "Look, are you questioning Giovanni? Do you really want me to call him up at this time in the morning and tell him one of his idiot Lab Supervisors-"  
  
"Alright, alright!" the scientist grumbled. "I'll get your damned sample, geesh." He walked over to a row of large cylinders. After putting on a pair of gloves, he glanced over at Cassidy. "Got the sample containment bottle?"  
  
Cassidy walked over and opened the containment bottle, holding it out to the man.  
  
The scientist pushed a green button, which went to red. A smaller cylinder rose out of the storage unit, displaying rows and rows of small, plastic containers. He quickly counted down the rows and over to a numbered hole, then slide the container out. He carefully put it inside one of the small holes in the containment bottle, then closed the storage device. "That's a hot one for sure, you better not contaminate it!"  
  
Cassidy feigned understanding. "Yeah, that's why I'm doing it, and not a lackey..."  
  
The scientist snorted. "Just remember to get that sample to a cold storage unit immediately after you're done with it. I don't want Giovanni coming down on me for this!"  
  
Cassidy screwed the lid onto the bottle, nodding to the scientist. "Whatever, you did your job. If anything happens from here, I'll have to take the rap." She realized that she was, once again, placing her life in jeopardy for Team Blue. "I hate this."  
  
The supervisor shrugged as he escorted her to the door. "Hey, that's why you get paid the big bucks, right?"  
  
Cassidy faked a smile before disappearing out the door.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cassidy twisted the Pokéball-knob (as she liked to call it), and pulled the door open.  
  
"Wow, that was fast!"  
  
Cassidy felt the bottle snatched from her hands. "Yeah, well, I guess that supervisor was more of a push-over than you thought."  
  
"Close the door and come with me." Van turned around and started walking into the lab.  
  
Cassidy slammed the door shut before following him. She looked at the other equipment that had appeared. "So what's so important?"  
  
"I want to check you for microbes and anything else... There's no telling what's wandering around in that place." He pointed to a long table with a console and a strange bar next to it. "Just hop up onto there and I'll do a micro-cellular scan."  
  
The female Rocket slowly slid onto the table, laying down uneasily. "Uh, just don't come at me with any needles, okay?"  
  
Van nodded and walked around to the other side of the table. He pushed several buttons and the strange bar slid out so that it covered a section of Cassidy & the table. "Now just relax, you'll feel a tingling sensation."  
  
Cassidy took slow, even breaths as the bar slowly moved up and down her body. The bar then retracted back. "Well?"  
  
Van nodded. "You're in good health, nothing's wandering around in there. You can get up now."  
  
Cassidy got up, then grabbed her stomach. "Oh man.. I shouldn't have done that."  
  
Van walked around, wearing a concerned expression. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I just feel a little queasy. I probably should've eaten breakfast." She slowly got off the table.  
  
"The micro-cellular scan can make you feel a little sick. Take it easy for the rest of the day." Van escorted her to the door. "Just remember, don't tell Gasglow about this little jaunt, okay?"  
  
Cassidy nodded. "Consider it forgotten." She watched the door slam shut. She glanced down the corridor for a few minutes, waiting for her insides to settle.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
Cassidy nearly jumped. She spun around to find Gasglow standing behind her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I overheard a bit of your conversation. What are you supposed to consider forgotten?" Gasglow clasped his hands behind his back, watching Cassidy's reaction.  
  
She began to walk away, waving her hand. "It's nothing, he just asked me to run an errand for him." She noticed Gasglow was walking with her.  
  
"So that's why your blood pressure, pulse, and body temp are above normal?"  
  
Cassidy glanced down at him. "Actually, I'm just a little sick from not eating this morning and the stress. It's no big deal."  
  
Gasglow nodded, glancing at the floor as they walked along. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, you've got other stuff to go crazy over."  
  
The leader of Team Blue nodded again. "You know... it's very upsetting when my two best agents start hiding stuff from me. I'll give you two a week or so to think it over before I get really nervous."  
  
Cassidy stopped. "And what does that mean? I thought you didn't run things using fear and intimidation?"  
  
Gasglow stopped and glanced back at her. "I don't. I expect to be given the same level of trust I give my agents. Right now you two are showing a lack of trust in me."  
  
"We're just trying to make your life easier."  
  
Gasglow nodded, his hands still clasped behind him. "I believe you. That's why I'm giving you some time to work out whatever is going on."  
  
Cassidy clenched her fists. "Why aren't you back there chewing him out? He's the one-"  
  
"I gave this exact same speech to him yesterday when he shut all the security down to that section. He accepted it with alot more grace and dignity."  
  
Cassidy stomped over and stood directly in front of Gasglow. "I didn't ask to be brought into this little squabble! Why didn't you warn me or-"  
  
"I'm not your father, Cassidy. You're an adult, you know about consequences of one's actions. You disobeyed my direct order not to rattle Giovanni's cage, and you put yourself at risk to do it." He glanced around. "Cassidy, I'm not chewing you out. You'll know when I'm doing it, believe me. I'm simply spreading a little friendly advice, from one teammate to another."  
  
Cassidy felt surprised by all of this. "How did you know?"  
  
"I make it my business to know what happens inside Team Rocket. I can find out exactly what you took, but I won't. I'm extending you two the trust you deserve. I'm willing to wait for you two to do the same, but don't take too long, okay?"  
  
Cassidy nodded and turned around. She stopped when Gasglow grabbed her arm.  
  
"I expect you to show him the same courtesy of trust."  
  
She looked down at him. "But-"  
  
"You give him the same speech, and if he doesn't come clean soon, come to me. Okay?"  
  
Cassidy nodded.  
  
"Now go eat something. That's an order." He smiled when she stuck her tongue out at him. He watched her walk off.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cassidy walked over to the door uneasily. It had been over a week, and every visit she had made to Van had been brief. Each one consisted of a polite greeting and a quick request that she schedule a visit. This time she was certain he'd be either asleep or out. She carefully locked the Pokéball-knob into place and twisted it, slowly sliding the door open. She glanced in, but Van wasn't waiting at the door. This was a good sign.  
  
As she slowly slid the door closed, she looked down the corridor and into the room. It had grown to twice it's original size, and a great deal more equipment was scattered about. What had her most fascinated was a darkened section furthest from the corridor. She walked through the room, oblivious to all the beeping monitors and other things. "So this is what you've been working on, eh?" She looked for a switch, and saw a small one on the wall. Pushing it, she stumbled back as the lighting flashed to life.  
  
Slowly her eyes adjusted to the light. "What the hell..." She examined it, feeling both shocked and angry. Suddenly the world went dark.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Cassidy?"  
  
She looked up into Gasglow's eyes. "What... happened?"  
  
"Van said you fainted while waiting outside his lab. Are you okay?"  
  
Cassidy started to sit up, but suddenly the world started to spin and she laid back. "Uhh.. what the heck hit me?"  
  
Gasglow furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I.. I was... blinded. Then everything.. I can't remember."  
  
Gasglow moved back. "Have you been feeling well lately?"  
  
Cassidy grimaced. "Well..."  
  
"Cassidy, don't fool around. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
Cassidy would shrug, but she felt too weak. "I.. It must be a real bad time of the month, catch my drift?"  
  
"That lasts for a week? Cassidy... you, uh, and Van..." Gasglow's face turned a shade darker.  
  
Cassidy started to laugh, but it turned into a groan. "He wishes... He said the scan might upset my insides, I guess they must really-"  
  
"What scan?"  
  
Cassidy sighed. There goes the cat. "A micro-cellular scan... felt real strange, tingling..."  
  
"Tingling? Like an itch you can't scratch?"  
  
Cassidy nodded slowly. "Yeah, just like that. You ever had one of those?"  
  
Gasglow looked confused. "Yes, I have. Where was this tingling centered?"  
  
"My stomach, around there." She slowly got up, but her head still hurt. "Is there any aspirin around here?"  
  
"You've already been administered something. Cassidy, you need to tell me what it is you got for Van."  
  
Cassidy slid to the side of the bed. She watched as the floor churned, and she felt a hand grab her before she fell off the bed. "Can.. can this wait until after I empty my stomach all over you?"  
  
"You don't have anything there. You already did that number, sorry."  
  
Cassidy looked down at Gasglow with a small smile. "That's good, I'm sorry about all the trouble..."  
  
"Cassidy, this can't wait.. I need to know about what you got."  
  
She spied the concern on his face and slowly nodded. "Okay.. I got a sample out of Genetics Research Lab 2..."  
  
Gasglow thought about that for a moment. "Cassidy, I don't suppose you remember the exact place the sample came from?"  
  
Cassidy closed her eyes, wracking her brain. "Uh.. It was Bay 2... uh.. Rack 7..."  
  
"Sample #6?"  
  
Cassidy opened her eyes. "How did you know?"  
  
Gasglow sighed. "Can you stand?"  
  
She slowly slid off the table, but suddenly found herself leaning onto Gasglow. After a few moments, she got her knees to straighten out. "I haven't felt this sick since I was a little girl."  
  
He nodded slowly. "You said you were blinded. Did you make it into Van's lab?"  
  
Cassidy shook her head. "I don't know.. maybe. It's all foggy."  
  
"He used a neuralizer on you, which zaps your short-term memory. That's how everybody forgot about the celestial attack on you. If used properly, it's unnoticeable. It looks like he panicked and didn't attune it to your brain waves."  
  
Cassidy wanted to get angry, but she felt too sick. "That's why I feel like this?"  
  
Gasglow nodded. "It wasn't a nice thing to do, but obviously you came in unannounced."  
  
She suddenly felt confused. "I didn't want him throwing me..." She stopped, suddenly overcome.  
  
Gasglow felt the girl slump down to her knees, shuddering. He held her tight as several sobs wracked her. "Shhh.. don't try to fight it. Just let it roll by."  
  
Cassidy held onto the small man for dear life. "What.." Flashes of sight and sound exploded in her mind, each time sending her reeling. Things she didn't remember doing, images she didn't remember seeing.. it all felt like it was bouncing around inside her skull, threatening to blow a hole in her head.  
  
Gasglow stood there for several minutes. Finally the girl had stopped shaking. He slowly pulled back, leaning down to look into her eyes. "Cassidy?" He saw a look of shattered innocence. He wasn't ready for that, since he had never equated that quality with the fiery-tempered Rocket.  
  
She slowly looked up at him. "We.. uh.."  
  
Gasglow helped her to her feet. "Yes, we is the important word. But I think you should stay here."  
  
Cassidy shook her head. "No.. I need to come with you."  
  
He looked at her, then nodded.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cassidy looked at the door anxiously. She jumped when Gasglow put a hand on her arm.  
  
"You don't have to do this."  
  
She shook her head. "He broke my trust too."  
  
Gasglow put the small knob in its slot and twisted. As he pulled the door open, he heard shuffling. He looked at Van standing in the doorway. "Hello, Van."  
  
Van looked at the two of them. "Hi, what can I help you with?"  
  
Gasglow walked past him through the corridor. He glanced around the room. "Oh, I was just curious what kind of monster Dr. Frankenstein was cooking up."  
  
Van glanced at Cassidy, but she kept her eyes averted. He walked into the room, standing behind Gasglow. "Uh, what do you mean?"  
  
Gasglow turned around, looking Van directly in the eyes. "We had a discussion about trust, do you remember that?"  
  
Van nodded. "I promise, I'm almost ready to tell you..." He looked back at Cassidy, but she quickly walked around him to stand behind Gasglow.  
  
Gasglow looked at Cassidy as she walked past him. He saw another look in her eyes he didn't like: fear. He returned his attention to Van. "I was willing to give you time, Van. What I won't tolerate is you putting your teammates in danger, and that includes attacking them."  
  
Van took a step back. "What do you mean? I told you, I found Cassidy lying outside the door."  
  
"Which is a lie!"  
  
Van looked at Cassidy, but just as quickly as she had spoken, she became perfectly silent.  
  
Gasglow felt her draw closer behind him. "You didn't set the neuralizer before you used it, Van. And you made one other mistake."  
  
Van blinked. "What.. what do you mean?"  
  
"Computer, drop cloaking shield, authorization oh-oh-five-six-nine-two-two-seven-alpha-three."  
  
Suddenly the entire room shimmered and was replaced with a room twice as large.  
  
Van looked at Gasglow incredulously. "But.. but how!?"  
  
"I got some upgrades while I was gone. Computer, full lights now."  
  
The back of the room lit up. Huge machinery took up the majority of the space, as well as a glass tube. The tube was filled with greenish fluid, and something floated inside, obscured. Numerous tubes, wires, and other machinery ran from the top and bottom of the tube.  
  
Cassidy stared at it. "I.. I saw this..."  
  
Van ran around the two Rockets and stood in front of the equipment. "I can explain all of this!"  
  
Gasglow looked at the equipment, folding his arms in the process. "I'm not looking for explanations about the sample. I'm not even that upset about the equipment, or cloning in general. What upsets me is what you've done to Cassidy."  
  
Van spread out his hands. "I'm sorry, but she might have started asking questions that I couldn't answer right now. I didn't mean to mess up the neuralizer."  
  
Gasglow nodded for a moment. "You're just not sorry you violated her, right?"  
  
Cassidy looked back at Gasglow. "W-what?"  
  
"He used a transmat to get a tissue sample. That scan was his aligning the transmat unit and the tingling was when it energized."  
  
Cassidy looked back at Van, then at Gasglow. "What's a transmat?"  
  
"It's a teleportation device. Before when you talked about the scan, that didn't mean much. But when you threw in the sample, my suspicions were aroused."  
  
Cassidy looked at Van. "So you were really drawing some blood?"  
  
Van looked down.  
  
Gasglow took hold of Cassidy's hand and drew her attention back to him. "Cassidy, he removed one of your eggs. Am I right, Van?"  
  
Cassidy looked at Van.  
  
Van nodded very slowly.  
  
"Then.. then that thing...?"  
  
Gasglow held onto her hand to keep her from moving towards Van. "That thing is history is what it is."  
  
Cassidy looked at Van. "Why?"  
  
Van continued to stare down at the floor. "I'm sorry..." He drew a small hand-held device and pointed it at both Rockets. "I'm really sorry."  
  
Gasglow let go of Cassidy's hand and took a defensive position in front of her. "So that's it?" He took a few steps towards Van.  
  
"I.. I'll use this. It'll knock even you out."  
  
Gasglow walked straight up to Van, looking up the weapon's sights at him. "I suppose you'll find a way to make me forget this whole thing, right?"  
  
Van looked down at Gasglow. "I.. I guess."  
  
"Guess again!" Cassidy kicked his hand, knocking the weapon away. She quickly punched the scientist, sending him to the ground.  
  
Gasglow looked at Cassidy. "You didn't need to punch him." He calmly walked over and picked up the small device, crushing it into pieces of plastic and circuitry.  
  
Van looked up at Cassidy, wiping away the blood from his mouth.  
  
"Down, Cassidy. It isn't his fault." The leader of Team Blue walked over to the large array of equipment. "Now, where is the abort on this thing..."  
  
Van slowly got up, taking a step back from Cassidy. He turned around in alarm at the word 'abort'. "You can't! Please!?" He walked up and stood next to Gasglow. "Don't do it!"  
  
Gasglow glanced up at Van. "Cassidy, please restrain him."  
  
Cassidy walked behind Van and grabbed him. "With pleasure."  
  
"You can't interfere!"  
  
Suddenly both Rockets were hurtled across the room.  
  
Cassidy shook her head. "What was that?"  
  
Gasglow rose and dusted himself off. "I think we just met the bad..." His voice trailed off.  
  
Cassidy stood up, watching him. She noticed his reaction and glanced back.  
  
Van stood, both arms stretched out at his sides. His eyes were glowing blue. His voice sounded strange, higher-pitched. "I can't let you interfere."  
  
"Who are you, and what the hell did you do to Van?"  
  
Van turned his attention to Gasglow. "I can't tell you."  
  
Gasglow squinted, then shook his head. He looked around the lab, then ran over to a table and picked up a box-like device. He switched it on, then swore softly to himself.  
  
Cassidy glanced over at him. "What are you doing!?"  
  
Gasglow walked back to her. "Just confirming something." He turned his attention back to Van. "I thought I was picking up chronal radiation, but this device confirms it. You're attacking Van from the future."  
  
Van, or whoever was there, nodded.  
  
"You're interfering with the timeline, whoever you are. It's my job to put a stop to it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. "Central, this is Gasglow in Lab 4. I need our best psy-"  
  
Van's eyes glowed a deeper blue, and the device exploded in Gasglow's hand.  
  
Gasglow swore softly.  
  
Cassidy looked at Gasglow. "What should we do now?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask the both of you to leave."  
  
Both Rockets slowly spun around and awkwardly started marching towards the door.  
  
"Uh, Gasglow, I thought I was resistant to this stuff?"  
  
Gasglow tried to shake his head. "The intruder's using telekinetic powers to manipulate us. If we had a psychic shield, we'd be fine."  
  
Both Rockets were stopped at the door.  
  
"Van, if you can hear me, fight it!"  
  
Van walked into the corridor. "Van is sleeping, he's very safe at the moment." He, or more exactly his body, reached into a pocket and withdrew the Pokéball-like knob, inserting it and twisting. As soon as the door opened, he was thrown back.  
  
Gasglow and Cassidy fell over the threshold, then looked up. Standing over them was an Alakazam, its twin spoons glowing as a barrier appeared behind them.  
  
Gasglow slowly got to his feet, helping Cassidy up as well. "You're a sight for sore eyes. Can you get that thing out of Van without killing him?"  
  
The Alakazam suddenly was thrown back against the opposite wall, where it lay still.  
  
A noticeable blue aura was floating around Van's body. "That was a very stupid thing to do."  
  
Gasglow looked over at the Alakazam, making sure it was still alive. He turned back to Van. "I'll get a dozen Alakazams here."  
  
Van stepped back and the large metallic door slammed shut.  
  
Cassidy pulled out her Pokéball-knob and put it into the door, but when she twisted it, the door refused to budge. "It's stuck!"  
  
Gasglow waved over four members of Team Blue, all wearing black Team Rocket uniforms. "Get this Alakazam help, and somebody get the psi-shields!" The Rockets nodded and slowly carried the unconscious Pokémon away.  
  
"Uh, what are 'psi-shields'?"  
  
Gasglow turned back to Cassidy. "They're generators capable of blocking psychic attacks. But they're extremely power-hungry. They generate a field very similar to what the alloys this base is made of do naturally. It reflects psychic attacks and prevents even teleportation."  
  
Cassidy glanced at the door. "So how can Van be affected, if this place is made of psychic-proof metal?"  
  
"This psychic is probably projecting backwards in time. As long as they keep up with his movements around the facility, they aren't really going through this stuff to get to him."  
  
She folded her arms, thinking about that. "What stops this psychic from doing the same to us inside the psi-shields?"  
  
"There's no way that psychic is going to be accurate enough to project from inside the shields."  
  
Cassidy continued to stare at the door, a haunted look covering her face. "I don't know..."  
  
"What's wrong, Cassidy?"  
  
She turned back to Gasglow. "I'm just thinking about her..."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Sabrina!" Brock tried to grab her, but she lost solidity and slid right through him to the floor of his office. He knelt down next to her, trying to touch her. "Kinza, what's happening!?"  
  
Kinza knelt down, scanning her, then turned a confused look at the President. "This can't be right... she's losing cohesion..."  
  
"Brock.. Brock, are you there!?"  
  
Brock looked up at the door as it opened. "What is it, Joy?"  
  
Joy looked down, a mixture of fear and surprise taking over her face. "Oh dear, what is going on!? First Rose, and now Sabrina..."  
  
Sabrina's form shimmered.  
  
Kinza looked down at his scanner. "Sir, she's going to go out of phase any minute. I don't think the MedBalls will work..."  
  
Brock looked up at Doctor Joy. "What's happened to Rose? Wasn't she just waiting for a ride back to her future?"  
  
Joy nodded, her face ashen as she watched Sabrina's form flicker. "She just collapsed, screaming about something happening too fast."  
  
Sabrina slowly reached a hand up, waving Brock closer.  
  
The President of the Stratus League was powerless once again. He knelt down, feeling panicked. "Sabrina.. tell us what to do! What's happening!?"  
  
Her voice was just a whisper. "History's... daggers..." Her image shimmered for a moment, and then she disappeared.   
  
Kinza looked up from his scanner. "We lost her..."  
  
That itch was back, and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ash grinned. "Really, I just.. popped it right there."  
  
Sabrina giggled. "And what did she say?"  
  
He blushed, looking out at the sky over Pallet. "Well, she said yes..."  
  
"That's... great..."  
  
Ash nodded. He had to admit to himself, he didn't think he had the guts. "We haven't set a date or anything, we're both a little young. But it's a commitment thing, you know? Sabrina?" Ash turned around. "Sabrina!"  
  
The young gym leader was lying on the ground, unconscious.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Cassidy shrugged. "I just.. do. I can't explain it."  
  
A member of Team Blue walked up carrying two large contraptions. "Sir, here are the psi-shields."  
  
Gasglow nodded and handed one to Cassidy. "Here-"  
  
Suddenly the door cracked open.  
  
Gasglow pointed down the corridor and the Rocket who had returned with the psi-shields walked away. Gasglow gestured to Cassidy and both Rockets strapped the devices to their backs. A blue-tinted field appeared around both of them.  
  
Cassidy walked up to the door and slowly pulled it open.  
  
"Have you decided to surrender?" Gasglow looked into the room. He dashed in, Cassidy hot on his heels.  
  
Van was lying on the ground, unconscious.  
  
Gasglow switched off his psi-shield before turning the scientist over. He sighed when he saw the boy's vital signs were stable. "Cassidy, help me... Cassidy!?" He looked over and found Cassidy crouched down.  
  
In front of her was a small child, a little girl who looked no older than eight. She was wrapped in a blanket, but she was still soaked from head to toe in oily liquid. Her hair was long, platinum-blond, and she was shivering.  
  
Gasglow looked up at the tube, which was empty. He turned to Cassidy in alarm. "Cassidy, that's the clone!"  
  
Cassidy held up a hand, her voice low. "You'll scare her. It's alright, nobody's going to hurt you. Do you have a name?"  
  
The little girl looked at her, fear and confusion evident in her sky-blue eyes.  
  
Cassidy pointed to herself. "I'm Cassidy. Who are you?" She pointed to the little girl.  
  
The little girl looked at Cassidy, then down at her hand. She grabbed it, and suddenly Cassidy doubled over. The little girl's eyes flashed a darker shade of blue.  
  
"Cassidy!!"  
  
The female Rocket put up her hand, taking several deep, ragged breaths. "She.. just shocked me. Sh-She's reading me.. I.. Slow down.. please?"  
  
The little girl nodded, then released Cassidy's hand.  
  
Gasglow looked down at Van, then back at Cassidy. "Cassidy, talk to me.. what happened?"  
  
"I don't know how to explain it.. It was like having every thought I ever had flash through my head at the same time."  
  
Gasglow gently picked up Van. "Let's go."  
  
Cassidy looked back at Gasglow. "We can't leave her!"  
  
He started to walk towards the door. "We can and we are. She's caused enough trouble. In fact, we still don't-"  
  
"I'm not leaving without her."  
  
Gasglow sighed and turned around. He saw that Cassidy was carrying the little girl. "Cassidy, do you realize how big a risk this is!?"  
  
Cassidy looked down at the child in her arms, then back at Gasglow. "I'm not leaving her. She's scared, and she doesn't know what's going on. She isn't a threat. You talked to me about trust, well now I'm asking you to trust me."  
  
Gasglow turned and started to walk away. "Okay, I trust you." As he walked out of the lab, one thought occurred to him: 'I hate surprises!'  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
End of "Daggers of the Mind"  
  
Based on the original work...  
_The Lugia Chronicles_ by R. A. Stott & Anni Ruecroft  
  
Characters from Pokémon anime (C) 2000 Nintendo of America, Inc. & GameFreak, Ltd.  
Characters & situations from _The Lugia Chronicles_ (C) 2000 Denivan Media Services, Inc. - Used with permission.  
Situations from "End of the Road" and "Return Journey" (C) 2000 Anni Ruecroft - Used with permission.  



	10. Destiny's Child

-=-=-=-=-  
  
Destiny's Child  
by TG  
  
(Part Ten of Fate's Game)  
  
  
"The mind works in remarkable ways."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"What did I tell you about that..." Cassidy folded her arms in disapproval.  
  
"It's not nice to use empathy on others..."  
  
"It's alright, Cassidy. She just surprised me." The Joy smiled. "She's sensitive to shots, aren't you deary?" She smiled at the little girl.  
  
The little girl returned the smile.  
  
The nurse nodded to Cassidy before walking away with the syringe full of blood.  
  
Cassidy looked down at the little girl. "Samantha, you shouldn't use your abilities on others. If she had been more sensitive, she might really have been hurt."  
  
The little girl sighed. "I'm sorry, Aunt Cass. But I hate needles!"  
  
Cassidy smirked. "I haven't met anyone who liked them yet."  
  
"Aunt Cass, why do they have to keep me here?" The little girl looked around the nearly-empty medical bay. "I don't feel sick!"  
  
"You might not feel sick, but feeling sick and being sick don't always happen at the same time."  
  
"Is that why nobody's here but me? Or is it because they're afraid of me?"  
  
Cassidy hopped up on the table next to the girl. "I'm not afraid of you."  
  
"But you're different."  
  
The female Rocket cocked her head to one side. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You're fuzzy..."  
  
Cassidy chuckled. "Fuzzy?"  
  
The girl nodded slowly. "I can sense you're there, but you're in a foggy mist. I can't see what you think."  
  
Cassidy casually brushed back some the girl's hair. "Is that good or bad?"  
  
"I don't know. But ever since I learned how to speak, they've been trying to listen to everything I say. It makes me feel..."  
  
"Exposed."  
  
The little girl looked up at Cassidy. "How did you know?"  
  
She smiled. "I sometimes feel like that. I usually feel alone at the same time. But I'm not leaving your side, okay?"  
  
Samantha smiled and wrapped her arms around Cassidy. "Thanks Aunt Cassidy. Or should I call you..." She trailed off, watching Cassidy's anxiety. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Cassidy blinked a few times. "W-What.. why?"  
  
The girl laid her head against Cassidy's side. "I've been pushed on you..."  
  
Cassidy smiled and put her arm around the girl. "Nonsense. I'm sure I would've had a child someday..."  
  
"But you didn't get a choice."  
  
The Rocket shrugged. "Sometimes we don't get a choice."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Is she...?"  
  
Doctor Joy shook her head. "I've given her a sedative, but she's still borderline."  
  
Brock looked across the room at Rose. The teen was lying in a bed, a small machine attached to the bed generating a soft-green field over it. Occasionally she would try to sit up, but the field kept her restrained. "Kinza?"  
  
The strange-looking Security officer walked back, holding a small box that chirped. "Sir, I checked her for chronal radiation, and it jumped straight off the scale. Before, when she had tried to alter the past, it was a constant rate with the amount of time she spent off her timeline. Now, the readings just don't make sense. It's like she's getting bounced through time every few minutes, for a nanosecond a jump. And every chronal burst is sending her synapses into further temporal degradation."  
  
Brock sagged against the wall. Only four hours prior, he had watched a woman he cared a great deal for vanish from existence. Then word had reached Stratus that the young Sabrina of Level Prime had collapsed, and woke up thirty minutes later screaming. Jesse Musashi of that level was all that kept the girl from having to be put under heavy sedation. Now it looked like Rose would slowly go insane, that was if she didn't... "Death?"  
  
Joy looked back at the girl. "At the rate her synapses are degrading, I'm not sure how long before brain-death occurs. But it will if we don't stop whatever is pulling her back and forth through time."  
  
"Kinza, just what is going on?"  
  
Kinza thought for a moment before an idea struck him. "Sir, the radiation matches up with her original timeline. If she's taken back there, the jumps may cease."  
  
Brock looked at Joy. "Do you think she could handle the transport?"  
  
Joy again looked at the girl, skeptical. "If nothing's done, she'll die. It might be worth the risk."  
  
The President of the Stratus League nodded to Kinza. "You get a Scat Back warmed up."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Kinza looked into the back of the Scat Back. He shook off the feeling of déjà vu. "Let's get this show on the road." He plopped down into the seat and buckled up, watching the computer do the Pre-Flight checks. After the computer chirped at him, he pushed a button and felt the engines throttle up. "Up, up and away!" He quickly keyed in temporal coordinates, noting with amusement that he had them memorized. "Nothing like being prepared, ea?"  
  
The sky darkened before the Scat Back as it slammed its way through the Trans-Dimensional Zone and space-time itself bent. Multi-color lights briefly flashed through the front observation ports before the ship broke out into... somewhere.  
  
"Aww frack, not this again!"  
  
Huge chunks of metal banged against the sides of the craft as it dodged its way into a sea of debris. Multiple warning lights flashed on the computer display. Then a real scary number popped up. "Temporal anomaly reading is 98%!! What the...!?"  
  
The ship shuddered violently as more debris side-swiped the Scat Back's shields.  
  
"Warning - Sensors have detected two Class A subspace anomalies. Anomaly One is at 36 mark 05. Anomaly Two is at 316 mark 25. Both register as possible Category 2 Wormholes. Extreme caution is recommended."  
  
Kinza snorted at the last remark. Suddenly something smacked against the front of the Scat Back. It looked familiar... "Computer, scan the debris right in front of us."  
  
"Organic... humanoid. Identification impossible due to-"  
  
Kinza hit the audio. This was wrong, so very wrong. He backed the Scat Back away from the debris field. Then he saw it, or more like he saw what it wasn't. He turned the audio back on. "Computer, verify that this is the star system at Spatial Coordinates 491-P1-001."  
  
"Navigational Array lacks the data to verify. Star system not in last plotted location. Attempt to lock onto nearest star in 5 light-year radius unsuccessful, no stars detected within range. Unable to make contact with local SAM relay units, units are not detected."  
  
No stars, no planets, lots of debris... no SAM relays, that's really bad... and two huge wormholes. But where did the wormholes lead? "Can we launch two probes to study those wormholes?"  
  
"Launching probes, please stand by."  
  
Kinza watched the twin devices plunge towards two dark spots in the star field. Suddenly one vanished. "Computer, what just happened to one of the probes?"  
  
"Probe 2 lost. The wormhole was generating an unstable gravity field that overloaded the probe's maneuvering thrusters."  
  
Kinza looked at the debris. It was huge, much more than Exeter from the last time. Maybe more than even three Lexington-class ships. Kinza blinked out of his trance when the computer chirped. "What's the probe found?"  
  
"Probe is reading trans-dimensional wormhole. Temporal signatures match with Spatial Coordinates 490-E0-001. Wormhole exits approximately twenty million kilometers from Earth, the third planet in the Solar System. Probe is detecting something inside the wormhole. Unknown object is exiting wormhole. Probe transmission lost. Collision warning, take evasive action!"  
  
Suddenly the ship pitched violently. The ship lurched again as the star field disappeared. The debris outside the Scat Back shifted away and the ship became perfectly still. Kinza looked at the console as it flickered.  
  
A voice rumbled through the ship, or more exactly it rumbled through the minds inside the ship. "It seems I missed one. My, how careless of me..."  
  
The entire front of the ship was subjected to the view of a red eye. The eye was part of a huge black creature. It was winged, with dark-blue highlights around its eyes. A dark-red glow flowed around its body as hundreds of thousands of red creatures moved about it.  
  
Kinza bowed his head and silently cursed Fate for letting him show up before the creature had left that level.  
  
The voice returned. "I wonder if I squeeze it, if the juicy bits will ooze out, or if it will merely pop? Let's see, shall we?"  
  
Kinza heard the ship groan as the hull was slowly crushed. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see the girl. "Oh, woke up to see us die, ea?"  
  
The ship stopped groaning. The voice returned, carrying a hint of curiosity. "If my eye is not mistaken, I believe we have met human... twice, in fact. My, you do get around, don't you?"  
  
Rose could only nod slowly.  
  
"You even had the audacity to enter into my very essence to steal your friend back. This time, little one, there is no-one to save you."  
  
Kinza watched the console flicker again, and shut off. So it was die of oxygen starvation, or be crushed. Talk about a rock and a hard place. Then the creature craned its neck and scowled at something behind it. Kinza felt the ship shudder as it was released and watched as the creature moved back towards the wormhole. He could just faintly make out 6 dots... could that be Captain Strom amongst them? It was hard to tell at this distance, and Kinza's attention was focused elsewhere as he heard the tell-tale whine of the engines coming back online. The computer chirped and began displaying a laundry list of bad news.  
  
"Structural damage - 41%. Power Reserves - 14%. Shields - Down. Weapons - Down. Anti-Matter Containment - 62% and dropping. Engines - Functional."  
  
"Mr. Button's gonna kill me... that's if I don't die first." Kinza quickly glanced outside. The creature was re-entering the wormhole, and there was no sign of the six people who had appeared. "Computer, plot a course that'll get us to all the nearest intact scanner nodes the fastest, then execute the flight plan."  
  
Rose sat down in the co-pilot's chair with a haunted look. "I.. I remember now. I'm the only survivor..."  
  
"Don't count us out yet." Kinza hoped those words sounded sincere.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Brock rushed out as the Scat Back landed. He watched the back of the craft slowly open. "Kinza, I thought you were taking her back?" He then saw all the debris in the back of the Scat Back, and the look on Rose's face. "What...?"  
  
Kinza nodded back at the pile of equipment. "You're gonna have to take a look at this, sir. I don't think mine or the lady's words will do it justice."  
  
As Brock watched the equipment being lifted out of the Scat Back, he finally noticed the damage it had sustained. Three huge impressions ran down the port side of the vehicle, ending in three holes. They looked like claw marks. Whatever had made them was huge.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"You look better, soldier."  
  
Van weakly saluted. "Yes, sir."  
  
Gasglow looked at Van as he lay in bed. "You really should be careful who you share minds with."  
  
Van looked confused. "Sir, what did I do?"  
  
There was a cough. Gasglow turned to see Cassidy and the girl standing in the door.  
  
Van looked at the little girl. "Sir... I know her from somewhere..."  
  
Gasglow turned back to Van with a hint of alarm. "What do you mean?"  
  
Van stared at her, smiling when she smiled at him. "I don't know, I just do. Isn't that strange?"  
  
Gasglow peered back at Cassidy with an unhappy expression. "It seems strange is the right definition for the last few days."  
  
Van looked at Cassidy, but noticed she was avoiding eye-contact. He lowered his voice. "Sir, what's happened?"  
  
Gasglow did likewise before recounting the mysterious events of the past week. He put a hand on Van's arm when he finished, seeing the boy's expression of shock and horror. "You didn't do any of those things, Van. Somebody manipulated you into doing their dirty work."  
  
Van looked down at Gasglow. "Sir, do you consider the child evil?"  
  
Team Blue's leader glanced back at her, then returned his attention to Van. "I don't know what to think of her. She isn't supposed to be here, yet I can't ignore the innocence I see in her eyes. I'm having all the same feelings about her that I had about you."  
  
"About.. me?"  
  
Gasglow nodded. "I was skeptical about taking you away from Team Rocket. I thought if the clone was perfect, then perhaps there was nothing I could do to change what it would become. But I could tell you weren't merely the genetic mark-up in your body."  
  
Van shifted his gaze towards the ceiling. "But I'm still like Giovanni... detached, alone, and always too focused to see what's around me. When I was running Team Blue, it was just a kinder, gentler version of him running the show. Look at how easily I betrayed Butch and Cassidy, and all the horrible things I did."  
  
Gasglow pulled back, taken a bit unawares by the sudden turn. The boy definitely shared Giovanni's mood swings, that was sure. "I really wouldn't invest too much in how you handled a 13-month crash course in running a secret organization. You were never ready for that much responsibility, and your natural leadership talents were never honed. Unlike Giovanni, who had plenty of time to watch his mother's criminal practices, and pick up all her bad habits. I blame myself for not making you a true second-in-command earlier."  
  
"If you guys are finished bonding?"  
  
Gasglow turned back, a bit annoyed at the interruption. "What is it Cassidy? I thought I said the child was to stay in the second medical bay."  
  
Cassidy looked down at the little girl. "I think it's time she stopped being treated like a prisoner."  
  
Gasglow walked over, staring at the girl. "And I think she's too dangerous without some sort of control. Letting her out of this facility would be like letting a dangerous animal roam loose."  
  
Cassidy's expression changed from mild disdain to pure anger.  
  
Gasglow was about to speak his mind when something thrust into his arms, or someone. He was only slightly taller than her by about a foot. But the girl buried against his chest sobbing still seemed little to him.  
  
"P-Please don't fight..."  
  
For a moment, the purely analytical side of him, the machine, thought about harshly rebuffing the girl for such a dramatic outburst. But quickly his human side interrupted with common sense and a dose of compassion. Gasglow awkwardly put his arms around the girl and sighed.  
  
The ill-will drained from Cassidy's face, as well as some of the color. "We.. uh..."  
  
"There is no fight." Gasglow glanced up at Cassidy, sensing her unease and inexperience. He slowly pulled the girl back, glancing down at her. "Is that better?"  
  
The little girl nodded.  
  
"Good. You are not a prisoner here, and this place is not a prison."  
  
She looked up at Cassidy, then back at Gasglow. "What do you mean? What is it?"  
  
Gasglow looked around. "This is a sanctuary, and you are being protected here from the outside world."  
  
"A sank-too-wary is a safe place?"  
  
Gasglow nodded.  
  
"Why is the outside world bad?"  
  
He shook his head. "It isn't bad, but it has bad people. Those people might want to hurt you."  
  
"Because I can do stuff to other people's minds?"  
  
Gasglow nodded. "You can do much more than change their minds. You'll be able to move from one place to another by just thinking of it, and maybe even move things around with your thoughts."  
  
"Tell-lee-port-ta-shun and... tell-lee-kee-nee-sis?"  
  
Gasglow smiled and looked up at Cassidy. "She's got a better vocabulary than some high school drop-outs." He then realized his mistake when Cassidy showed her confusion. "Different dimension, different schooling system."  
  
"But I wanna see Uncle Butch..."  
  
Cassidy and Gasglow shared an expression of shock.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"The Council Chambers of the Stratus League will now come to order!", the Sergeant-at-Arms announced. The amphitheater was packed with senior trainers, watchers, breeders, Pokémon, senators, council members, and the Lead Board members who represented the six major Pokémon groups, as well as the Chief Medical and Security Officers.  
  
The President tapped his staff on the floor. "Members of the council, this is our first full session since Black Lugia over a month ago. As some of you may already know, Chairwoman Sabrina disappeared from Stratus approximately fourteen hours ago. With the approval of the Lead Board, I will be standing in as Chairman Pro Temp."  
  
There was a loud chorus of voices in the crowd. Many were positive, while a few were skeptical. Brock tapped the staff and the room fell silent.  
  
Brock cleared his throat. "Members of the council, I have called this body to full session because of events that have taken place in the past 14 hours in Stratus. As I have just explained, Sabrina has disappeared. What many of you are not aware of is that at that very moment, two other disturbing occurrences took place. The first was the collapse of her younger self on Level Prime. The second was a temporal event that attacked Rose Musashi, formally of Level 6.4 and now of our current Level Prime. Many of you may remember young Rose, she was one of the catalysts in our... ahem... successful battle against Black Lugia."  
  
The council murmured in interest before he tapped the staff again.  
  
"I will first update you on our progress with Sabrina. All scans of dimensional levels have been negative in locating her by any known process. We have contacted our other sources, and they have reported back that she has not been heard from or seen. I believe we must consider her disappeared and possibly destroyed."  
  
A hushed silence fell over the crowd.  
  
"Her younger self on Level Prime has been placed under close observation by our friends there. She is very incoherent, but we believe she knows what has happened to her older self. It is very likely the attack was psychic in nature, but so far we haven't been able to confirm or deny anything."  
  
Brock walked over to the podium and picked up the data pad there. He switched it on, and the main display turned on. A single image was displayed, that of a Pokédex on the selection of Pokémon #25. Where the title would be was a sentence: "Beware - Lugia is returning!"  
  
"Over seven weeks ago on Level Prime, this message appeared on numerous Pokédexes belonging to important Stratus League officials, high-ranking members of the Pokémon League, as well as others. This was shortly before Stratus and the Pokémon League received another warning on numerous, more-visible systems. At the time of this message, we lacked the foresight to understand the need for two warnings."  
  
"That is, until 10 hours ago Stratus Time. It was then that a Scat Back piloted by our own Elb Kinza returned from an attempt to bring Rose Musashi back to her timeline. It was hoped that this course of action would nullify the temporal attack being waged on her. Instead, it left Mr. Kinza's Scat Back critically damaged and nearly cost both he and Miss Musashi their lives. What attacked them was this." He keyed up the next screen.  
  
It was huge. Its black visage took up nearly the entire screen. The council chambers erupted into a panic, and it took several minutes before the assembled people and Pokémon settled down enough for Brock to continue speaking.  
  
"Members of the council... Black Lugia is still alive."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"What do you know about Uncle Butch?"  
  
The little girl smiled up at Cassidy. "I saw him when we first touched. I tried to talk to him, but he doesn't feel very good."  
  
Gasglow looked at the girl, gauging to see if she was lying. She wasn't. "What do you mean you talked to him? You talked to him very recently?"  
  
The little girl looked down at the floor, like she had been caught doing something bad. "Well.. I can't really talk to him, but the nice lady talks to him. She says he's very sick. I know I'm not supposed to use my powers..."  
  
Gasglow looked up at Cassidy, but she shook her head to signal she didn't know who the girl was talking about. "Who's the nice lady? Is she someone you know?"  
  
"Her name is Mew. When I thought about Uncle Butch, she was there and started talking to me. But she isn't always there to talk to."  
  
Gasglow exchanged glances with Cassidy before he got the little girl to look into his eyes. "Is she only there when they leave the door to the medical bay open?"  
  
"That's when I can hear her and we can talk... I know I shouldn't use my powers, but I was lonely..."  
  
Team Blue's leader nodded to himself. "That's alright, nobody's angry with you over this. You see, we've been very interested in where Uncle Butch is. He's been missing for quite some time now, and we were afraid we would never see him again."  
  
The little girl nodded. "Do you want me to ask Mew where he is?"  
  
Gasglow thought for a moment. "How about we wait a little while on that. That way we're prepared to go find Uncle Butch right then. Okay?"  
  
The little girl smiled and nodded. "Okay."  
  
Gasglow looked up at Cassidy. "Until then, how about you follow Aunt Cassidy, and she'll take you to a place that's better than the medical bay?"  
  
The little girl nodded and eagerly took Cassidy's hand.  
  
Cassidy looked down at Gasglow. "Uh, where will that place be?"  
  
"Take her to guest quarters. Just tap one of the panels outside and ask the computer, then follow the lights. I'll get things ready on this end." He nodded towards the open door.  
  
Cassidy shrugged and left with the little girl.  
  
Van peered over from his bed. "Sir, I'd like to come along on this mission."  
  
Gasglow turned back to him. "I don't like that idea. You've played with too many psychics as it is."  
  
"I'll use the psi-shield, there won't be any problems."  
  
Gasglow walked over to the console at the end of the bed. "I guess... you look pretty good from the computer's point of view. I just don't like the idea of putting my second in danger, when he should be back here running the ship, as it were."  
  
Van sat back for a moment. "I could argue the same of the captain. The second's supposed to be the one that takes all the risks."  
  
Gasglow snorted. "Next Generation rubbish. Kirk would never tolerate Riker doing that."  
  
The laughter momentarily startled personnel walking by MedBay 1.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"This is no laughing matter. What we have here is proof that even our previous tinkering did nothing to change the fate of Level Prime." He keyed a sequence into his data pad and a black star field appeared, with text on the bottom: LEVEL 1.0 - SCANNER 21 - U.N.S. EXETER. It was quickly pulled back to reveal a view of a blue planet. Above the planet sat seven ships, as well as a virtual armada of Scat Backs. "Mr. Kinza picked up nearly a dozen scanner nodes in the debris field he encountered. What you are about to witness has not yet happened, please remember that."  
  
The view pulled back even more to reveal an eighth and ninth ship. The ninth ship appeared to be generating a blue-green field over the eighth ship. The display halted momentarily and over a dozen windows popped up with data for the nine large ships. Names like "Forrestal", "Exeter", "Olympia", "Huygens" and "Lexington" flashed by.  
  
"As you can see, the UNS Forrestal is missing her main reaction core and has suffered severe damage. That damage appears to have been caused by a large anti-matter explosion. She's being towed by the UNS Olympia, apparently joining a massing of ships. So it appears the bombing run on Level 6.4 was unsuccessful in this timeline." Brock restarted the sequence.  
  
The view switched to a different angle, with the words LEVEL 1.0 - SCANNER 04 - U.N.S. OLYMPIA emblazoned on the bottom. It was further away, showing the fleet from a fair distance. A dark-red glow was beginning to form over part of the planet, and steadily moved outward. Suddenly the monster appeared, out of nothing before the front group of Scat Backs. It was larger than the largest of the capital ships. It swept both wings out before it, and blue bolts of energy struck fourteen of the tiny ships, which exploded in a hail of debris that buffeted the others. Seven of the Scat Backs pulled off, obvious collateral damage from the fourteen explosions had taken a toll. The remaining front Scat Backs opened fire as the bird, apparently oblivious to the ravages of the vacuum of space, shielded itself. Two of the closer capital ships opened fire and the bird was momentarily thrown back, but it recovered. Its eyes burned an angry red, and three of the Scat Backs suddenly careened off towards one of the capital ships, exploding against the ship's shields. Four of the ships now opened fire, reigning hoped-for death on the monster.  
  
Brock froze the view when multiple info boxes popped up. "As you can see here, the beast was sustaining a 7500 Terawatt power rating. It appears this Black Lugia is far more powerful, and makes expert use of its natural attacks, such as this next one." He continued the playback.  
  
The monster swept forward its wings, sending a yellow-red energy wave that rocked the capital ships and sent the numerous Scat Backs pitching out of control. Several Scat Backs crashed into each other or exploded upon impacting the shields of a capital ship. The beast craned its neck and spat a blue-white beam at the capital ship it had thrown the Scat Backs at last time. The beam punched through the ship's shields and struck it. Its secondary hull suffered a huge breach and the ship was pitched back slowly by the blow. The running lights flickered as blue-white energy crackled across its hull. Brock froze the image. "What you have just witnessed was one of Lugia's most powerful attacks, a beam of electromagnetic energy." He continued the playback.  
  
By now the entire planet was covered over in a deep-red glow. The beast fended off the assault of the remaining Scat Backs and capital ships. It swung around swiftly, striking six Scat Backs with its massive tail. The small ships were thrown behind the beast and could be seen exploding in the planet's upper atmosphere. The beast opened its mouth and a huge red ball flew towards the already-damaged ship. Four Scat Backs flew in front, apparently attempting to disperse the energy through sacrifice, but the ball flew onward as all four ships exploded. It struck the hull of the capital ship and slowly started to pass into it. From the perspective of the camera, a bright flash appeared from the bottom of the ship before a huge explosion engulfed it. A dozen Scat Backs exploded as the wave of energy struck them. The energy wave next struck a capital ship, sending it slowly careening backwards as its shields were penetrated.  
  
The monster appeared to laugh as it thrust out its wings. The massive force of the explosion blew it back slightly, but most of the energy appeared to be absorbed into the creature. The red glow of the planet began to disperse away from it as the force of the explosion reached into the atmosphere.  
  
Meanwhile, the remaining capital ships and Scat Backs were attempting a quick retreat back from the planet. The atmosphere of the planet visibly rippled and slowly began to spray away, as if one were blowing sand from the ground. Multiple tiny explosions could be seen ripping through the planet's surface as ground-based facilities were struck. The capital ships continued to back away as the planet was rocked with a huge blast. The very crust on one side of the planet was blown away and a rain of magma began to shoot outward. A second explosion sent ripples along the orange-red surface and the entire planet disappeared in a haze of red and white.  
  
Nearly a dozen of the tiny ships exploded when the shock wave reached them, unable to leap for cover behind their mother ships. One of the capital ships was blown forward as it began to ride the shock wave like a surfer. The ships ducked behind the one identified as Forrestal as a huge dark-blue barrier appeared, shielding it and them. The capital ship riding the shock wave slid through the barrier and nearly collided with Forrestal, but dodged the bullet.  
  
The audience in the amphitheater watched in morbid fascination as the view switched to another scanner still attached to the hull of one of the capital ships. The entire star system was engulfed, and it seemed forever had passed, when in fact the entire record of ultimate destruction lasted only three minutes. In the center of what was now nothing hung the creature, with no noticeable sign of injury! The entire audience grew silent. As the playback continued, hints of red began to form along the creature's body and it slowly extruded a mass of red creatures. Behind the monster, a small, black void began to form, blocking out the remaining star field.  
  
Brock froze the playback. "Here you see Lugia creating a trans-dimensional wormhole. The readings indicate that it has suffered no energy loss whatsoever in doing this. We're forced to conclude that it has attained the new ability to cross the TDZ without a massive energy expenditure, unlike its previous incarnation. You will also notice that this Black Lugia does not display abilities associated with the Pokémon it has absorbed. I'm not going to show the rest of the playback, because we're all quite aware of the outcome." Brock tapped his data pad and a single image appeared: a huge cloud of debris. "Questions?"  
  
The amphitheater was dead silent. Occasionally a stifled sob or bleak sigh would echo from the audience.  
  
Brock tapped the staff gently on the floor, gaining their attention again. "So as you can see, we're not out of danger. In fact, it looks like our work is cut out for us. I've already halted the clean-up operations, and scans are being conducted on every possible level. As of the beginning of this meeting, though, we could not locate Black Lugia anywhere. Our scans have remained within the current timelines, so tracking it temporally has not yet been ruled out. Please feel free to send me any suggestions you might have regarding other probable courses of action. We will meet again in one week, or sooner if there is an urgent need. Thank you. This meeting is adjourned."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Brock plopped back into the chair before sighing. Will this nightmare never end? First Sabi, and now...  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Rose peeked in the door. "Uh, is it okay?"  
  
Brock waved her in. "Please, Rose.. don't feel like a stranger. Sit down."  
  
The girl carefully closed the door and moved to a seat. "Um, I'm sorry for all the trouble..."  
  
The President smiled weakly. "Without your trouble, we'd be in worse shape. I hope you're feeling better? Doctor Joy said the visit to your level completely halted your time-jumps."  
  
Rose nodded. "That's what I need to talk to you about. I know why the time-jumps were happening."  
  
Brock sat back in his chair. "Please, continue."  
  
"Aunt Sabrina wanted me to come back to that level..."  
  
He straightened up. "Sabrina? What do you mean?"  
  
Rose looked anxious. "She wanted me to warn you about Black Lugia, before she.. um..." Her lower lip began to tremble and tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
Brock hopped out of the chair and walked over to Rose. He knelt down and put his arms around her, as she started to sob against his shoulder. One never stops being a father, even when the nest is empty. "Shhh.. it's alright."  
  
Rose sat back, shaking her head from side to side. "No.. you're all going to die, and there's nothing I can do.."  
  
Brock found himself smiling, even though he knew she was right, and if Black Lugia made it to Level Prime his past self was doomed. "That's just one possible future. It doesn't mean it will happen. You've done what that Sabrina hoped you would, you've warned us."  
  
"But.. but Aunt Sabrina's gone here too.. She disappeared."  
  
Brock put on a more serious tone. "There's no way that because that timeline occurred, she would disappear from here. I mean, I'm obviously dead there, but here I am talking to you, right?"  
  
Rose swallowed hard and then nodded.  
  
"I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for what happened to Sabrina. We just haven't found it yet."  
  
A high-pitched feminine voice emanated from behind the door. "Now you have..."  
  
Brock stood up as the door opened. "Excuse me, if you can just..." His voice trailed off.  
  
A figure was standing in the doorway. She was small, and her appearance gave the distinct impression she was in her early teens. She had an almost elfin look to her, with mildly slanted eyes and ears that contained just the hint of an upward slope. Her large mass of pink, spiky hair was bound up tightly into a huge pony-tail angled back from the top of her head, adding almost four inches to her height. Her yellow-green eyes sparkled as she glanced around the sparse settings. "My, you Presidential types don't splurge on office decor... You should close your mouth, it might attract flies."  
  
Brock snapped his jaw shut, looking down at the small girl. "I'm sorry, but you'll.." His voice trailed off again when a second figure walked in behind the girl. "Myamoto!?"  
  
Myamoto smiled. "It's been a long time, Mr. Takeshi. Or should I call you Mr. President?"  
  
Rose studied the older woman's face. "I.. I know you..."  
  
The girl with the pink hair stepped sideways.  
  
"Grandmomma!" Rose leapt from the chair and grabbed onto Myamoto. She sobbed for a few moments in the older woman's arms before looking up at her.  
  
Myamoto's green eyes sparkled with moisture. "I.. I'm glad to see you, child. My have you grown."  
  
Brock was stunned speechless. He idly stared as the girl with pink hair led him to his chair and carefully pushed him into the seat.  
  
The girl wiped her hands as she walked back around the desk. "There, that's done.." She walked up to Myamoto and Rose, then cleared her throat.  
  
Myamoto looked down at the pink-haired girl. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Rose pulled back, looking between the two. She looked up at Myamoto. "I.. I'm the one that should be sorry. It's just that Mother's told me stories about you, and shown me your picture... I bet you aren't her, though..."  
  
Myamoto smiled. "I'm not her, but I don't think she would mind the mistaken identity."  
  
The pink-haired girl's voice raised in pitch, becoming much more noticeable. "I'm not trying to be rude here, but we're sort of running on a deadline. So if you two can just wait until later...?"  
  
Rose blushed, looking down at the small lady. "I.. uh.. I'm sorry."  
  
Brock rose from his chair. "Now just a minute, who are you?"  
  
The girl's eyes twinkled as she smirked at Myamoto, who was blushing.  
  
Myamoto coughed to clear her throat. "She's.. um.. my boss."  
  
Brock fell back into his chair with a stunned expression.  
  
The small woman tapped Rose's arm. "You can go now, little Rose. Say hi to your mom for me."  
  
Rose nodded slowly and walked out, glancing at Myamoto. She waved to the older woman before closing the door.  
  
Brock looked at Myamoto, then at the small woman. "You're Myamoto's boss?"  
  
The woman put a hand behind her hand, looking a bit embarrassed. "Well.. not exactly 'boss'.. it's a little technical, but I guess you could say I'm a supervisor and go-between. I'm sort of a superior to a bunch of people."  
  
Myamoto continued to look embarrassed.  
  
Brock looked uncomfortable. "So I guess you're sort of my boss as well?"  
  
The woman laughed nervously. "I guess you could say that.. Though I don't really work well with bureaucracies. Let's just say I'm a really important person and leave it at that."  
  
"Well, uh, how should I address you?"  
  
She thought about that for a moment. "You should just call me Miss Washuu. There's all kinds of protocols about how I shouldn't throw around my true name. It's all really boring stuff!"  
  
Brock nodded. "Okay, Miss Washuu it is. For what reason should I have the honor of your presence?"  
  
Washuu glanced around the room. Suddenly all the noise from outside stopped. "That should give us a little privacy! Now, I'm here because you, meaning Stratus not you specifically, have been banging around the multiverse. Well I'm here to tell you that your search for Sabrina is over."  
  
Brock sat up in his chair. "Where is she? Do you know what happened to her?"  
  
She waved her hands back and forth quickly. "Let's get that line of questioning sorted before we rush off. First, Miss Natsumi was pulled from Stratus under our orders."  
  
Brock leapt from his chair. "What do you mean!? Who ordered her pulled from Stratus!?"  
  
Washuu folded her arms and pointed at Brock, then moved her finger downward. When he sat, she nodded and her voice lowered, gaining a more serious tone. "I will expect you to show a little more restraint, Mr. Takeshi. Now for your follow-up questions... I mean that Miss Natsumi was lifted from Stratus, using the standard transfer from one place to another for spirit-types. One of my equals ordered her pulled."  
  
Brock sighed and sat back. "Why?"  
  
Washuu grinned. "Very good question, Mr. Takeshi. Miss Natsumi was pulled because an opening appeared in the list of spirits awaiting re-transfer back to life."  
  
Brock looked at Myamoto, but she averted her eyes. "Miss Washuu, are you saying Sabrina's been reborn? I thought that was impossible since she isn't an angel or archangel, and her body was destroyed."  
  
The small woman nodded. "I am saying exactly that, Miss Natsumi has been reborn. It's all a bit complicated for your young mind, but basically some strings were pulled to arrange a new body for Miss Natsumi. Once that new body was ready, she was transferred into it."  
  
"How did you arrange her a new body? She's unique!"  
  
Washuu grinned. "Miss Natsumi received a new body through a bit of work I like to call The Ryoko Method. I also wouldn't count her as unique. She's simply very uncommon... like a flower that only blooms in certain places at one particular time of the year."  
  
Brock looked at Myamoto. "What do you have to say?"  
  
"Sorry Mr. Takeshi, but Myamoto isn't allowed to speak about it. You'll also find Mr. Strom to be in the same position you are in."  
  
Brock looked surprised. "You answered why she was pulled, but I want to know why the decision was made."  
  
Washuu thought for a moment, then shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you the exact details of the decision. I can only tell you that my equal wants to 'get her ducks lined up in a row.' Silly Terrans and their expressions... Miss Natsumi isn't even related to water fowl!"  
  
Myamoto and Brock shared amused glances.  
  
Washuu put up her hand. "Before you ask, I can't tell you where she's at either. I can only tell you that she's safe, and very happy."  
  
Brock sighed. "Well, what about her younger self?"  
  
The small woman folded her hands behind her and nodded. "Ah yes, her past counterpart. Miss Natsumi's older self tried to lock onto her younger self to pull that little memory swap trick from before she originally died. It also appears that another future Sabrina on your Level Prime tried to do the same trick to the young lady who was just here, Rose Musashi. When you bring psychic episodes in proximity, they have a tendency to short out. In this case, our transfer process was fooled into thinking all four linked psyches were one, so it tried to draw them all out together. Unfortunately, before we could resolve the situation, the future Sabrina was destroyed. It left poor Rose with a bad case of temporal whiplash, and you folks with curiosity enough to stumble onto some future knowledge."  
  
Brock looked between the woman and Mya. "What do you mean? Are you saying we weren't supposed to find out about Black Lugia?"  
  
Washuu nodded. "Your people have a very bad habit of getting future information. It's served Stratus well, but it can hinder just as much as it can help. When you start relying on what you know of the future, it becomes a weakness. Do you understand what I'm saying, Mr. Takeshi?"  
  
Brock nodded. "If we rely too much on foreknowledge, we might actually be hurting ourselves."  
  
Washuu smiled. "Now about that younger Sabrina... Mya, you know what to do."  
  
Myamoto nodded and disappeared.  
  
Brock looked to where she had just been. "Is she going to help Sabrina?"  
  
Washuu nodded. "She'll be back momentarily."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
She drifted through the hallway of the hospital, looking at the multitude of people stopped in place. For some reason, her teleportation had been deflected to outside the hospital. She stopped and ducked behind a corner.  
  
"Whoever it was that called the time-out is still around. I can sense them."  
  
"Jesse, are you sure? I thought it might have just been Sabrina..."  
  
"I'm positive. You go that way, I'll go this way!"  
  
Myamoto drifted upward, hugging the ceiling as a woman with long, light-red hair walked by. She smiled to herself. 'Even alive, you're still sensitive to spirits...' She watched the woman turn a corner and go out of sight. Myamoto lightly drifted back down, then immediately leapt back to the ceiling when she heard another familiar voice.  
  
"Aww, why da I git all da gardin' duties!? Dat girl's gonna git me kilt again, I jus' know it."  
  
Myamoto slowly drifted along the ceiling, readying to duck inside of it. 'I can't take a chance whatever deflected me will keep me from moving through the room's walls.' She nervously watched Meowth as the feline paced in front of the door. As she passed through the entrance, her ears were assaulted by quiet sobs.  
  
Lying in a hospital bed was a girl in her late teens, drenched in sweat. Her long, dark-green hair was matted to her, and she glanced around the room at unseen objects. Tears streaked down from the sides of her eyes, and her arms and legs had been strapped to the bed.  
  
Myamoto stopped, taken aback by her appearance. What was more unnerving, though, was that the entire room was still operating in time. Then she spotted the likely culprit: a squat machine was sitting on a table, quietly humming to itself. She could sense it was interrupting her time-out.  
  
A masculine voice called out from the shadows. "Fancy meeting you here, stranger."  
  
Myamoto glanced around, then saw him. "Aren't you supposed to be aboard Exeter?"  
  
"Time-jumps are wondrous things. What brings you here, time for another recruitment drive?"  
  
Myamoto frowned and shook her head. "Washuu sent me to restore her mind."  
  
"Ah, a bit of a foul-up upstairs. I heard about that, boy is Roy gonna be peeved with you!"  
  
She nodded before walking over to the girl's bedside. "I see you put this room under lock and key."  
  
"I heard the folks below us were having a problem with rats, real big ones. I figured it would be wise to take some precautions against any 'accidents'."  
  
Myamoto smiled at the joke. She slowly laid her right hand over the girl's head, and Sabrina's eyes closed. "A very wise precaution. You realize I could have you reported for this?"  
  
Sabrina moaned and struggled slightly, then sighed.  
  
There was a touch of sarcasm to the man's voice. "Report a guy when he hasn't done anything yet, now that's bureaucracy at its finest!"  
  
Myamoto nodded and removed her hand.  
  
"So what's 'Little Washuu' got cooking? Or is that something I'll hear earlier.. er, later I mean?"  
  
Myamoto smirked. "Better watch it, North... we can't afford for you to get hit with a temporal backlash."  
  
"That's what they tell me back at base. Maybe I should start listening to them... nah!"  
  
She chuckled. "Always the daring one. I hope we meet again under slightly better circumstances."  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
Myamoto turned back. "Could you turn that off for just a moment?"  
  
"Sure thing, Mya."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"That was a little longer than I planned, Mya."  
  
Myamoto blushed. "I, uh, was having a discussion..."  
  
Washuu smirked. "Mr. North is quite the chatterbox."  
  
The blush got deeper. "Uh, Miss Washuu..."  
  
She waved her hand. "No need to explain, Mya." She turned back to Brock. "Miss Natsumi has been restored."  
  
Brock sat back in his chair, smiling. "Thank you, Miss Washuu. Now about Black Lugia..."  
  
Washuu held up her hand. "One moment..."  
  
The door opened. Strom stopped, glancing between Mya, Brock and finally settling his gaze on Washuu. It was obvious he was agitated.  
  
Washuu pointed at the open door. "Please enter and close the door, Mr. Strom."  
  
Strom closed the door a little hard, causing Myamoto to jump. He was about to speak when Washuu put up her hand.  
  
"Before you speak, please be aware that I have just completed briefing Mr. Takeshi on exactly the matter you are here for."  
  
The Captain nodded. "Good, so you mind explaining why none of us were informed of this decision beforehand?" He glanced at Myamoto, but she averted her eyes.  
  
"Captain, I'm sure you are aware of the reasons. She's had this argument with you before."  
  
He nodded. "That she has, and she'll have it again. This was totally against protocol and good faith with Denivan!"  
  
Washuu nodded, her hair bouncing. "That may be Captain, but even her hands were tied. As I always have done, I abstained from voting. But I argued against this course of action, and so did she."  
  
Strom seemed surprised. "You mean the council went to a full vote? Why wasn't Denivan notified of the proceedings? Or was this a deliberate subterfuge to absentee our two council members?"  
  
Washuu waved her hand. "Captain, you know I can't discuss the business of the council, especially in front of non-privileged parties. Why, I bet Mr. Takeshi is more confused now than right after I told him his ex-wife had been reborn!" She winked at Brock.  
  
Brock let out a soft chuckle.  
  
Strom's entire demeanor softened. He turned his attention to Brock. "I'm very sorry about that, Mr. President. This really wasn't the time or place for this confrontation."  
  
Washuu waved her hand. "Nonsense, I'm sure Mr. Takeshi can sympathize with you. She didn't ask me to do this because I make an intimidating opponent, now did she?"  
  
Strom looked down at her and smirked. "Some of us aren't fooled by the size, ma'am."  
  
Mya stifled a giggle.  
  
Washuu nodded, smiling. "I think the most important thing everyone must remember is that Miss Natsumi is in a safe place and is quite happy there."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Samantha laughed. "Let's play again!"  
  
Cassidy smiled. "Oh, okay.. one more match." She hit a key and the screen they were staring at switched from an empty stadium to a screen with multiple pictures of Pokémon.  
  
Gasglow looked inside the door, smirking. 'Most powerful computer in the world, and all they're interested in is having it run some Pokémon battle game.'  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
End of "Destiny's Child"  
  
Based on the original work...  
_The Lugia Chronicles_ by R. A. Stott & Anni Ruecroft  
  
Creative acknowledgment goes to...  
Gene Roddenberry's Star Trek  
&  
AIC/Pioneer's Tenchi Muyo!   
  
  
Characters from Pokémon anime (C)(TM) 2000 Nintendo of America, Inc. & GameFreak, Ltd.  
Characters & situations from _The Lugia Chronicles_ (C) 2000 Denivan Media Services, Inc. - Used with permission.  
Situations from "End of the Road" and "Return Journey" (C) 2000 Anni Ruecroft - Used with permission.  
Title and character names from "Star Trek" & "Star Trek: The Next Generation" (C)(TM) 1963, 2000 Paramount Pictures, Inc. & Viacom, Inc.  
Characters from "Tenchi Muyo!" anime (C)(TM) 1996 AIC/Pioneer, Ltd.  



	11. Spiritual Revelations

-=-=-=-=-  
  
Spiritual Revelations  
by TG  
  
(Part Eleven of Fate's Game)  
  
  
"Whoever heard of a yellow brick road...  
Why would you want to paint bricks yellow?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"I can't believe I agreed to this!"  
  
Cassidy smirked as she zipped up the little girl's jacket and stood.  
  
Gasglow looked down at the little girl Samantha, then back up at Cassidy. "I don't like the idea of taking her to South America. You know the place is swarming in trouble with a capital 'T'."  
  
The little girl appeared to be having trouble following the conversation. "What's a South America?"  
  
The three of them were standing in a creme-white room, wearing cold-weather gear. A large, circular platform sat in one corner, and across from it sat a large console. Van was typing at a keyboard on the console, glancing at the screen.  
  
Gasglow turned his attention to the girl. "It's a place filled with jungles, and some of those bad people are there."  
  
Cassidy squeezed the girl's hand. "It's like a forest, but much hotter, and there's things there that can hurt you."  
  
The girl nodded. She pointed at the range of devices strapped to Gasglow's belt. "What are those?"  
  
Both Rockets looked nervous.  
  
"They're things that hurt people, aren't they...?"  
  
Cassidy knelt down in front of Samantha. "We're only taking them as self-defense. Nobody's really going to be hurt."  
  
The little girl looked up at Gasglow.  
  
He nodded, then tapped a few of the devices. "These aren't really weapons for people. They're weapons for spirits."  
  
The little girl nodded. "Spirits are those bad people with the wings?"  
  
Cassidy and Gasglow looked at each other wearily.  
  
Cassidy turned back to the Samantha. "Did Mew say anything about people with wings?"  
  
The little girl nodded. "She said that a lady with wings tried to kill Uncle Butch, but she stopped her."  
  
Van looked up from the console. "Got it."  
  
Gasglow turned around. "Butch's transponder?"  
  
The scientist nodded. "The signal's faint, but it's still there. I've loaded the coordinates into the transmat's targeting system. It won't put you on top of him, because the mountains are scattering his signal, but it'll get you close. Whenever you're all ready to go..."  
  
Gasglow looked up at Cassidy. "I still don't like this, taking her into such a dangerous situation."  
  
Cassidy stood up, taking Samantha's hand. "She may be the only way we'll find Mew... Mew and Mewtwo may be targets now too."  
  
Gasglow reached over and picked up a large, black backpack, easily hefting it. "That may be so, but I still don't have to like it." He stepped up onto the platform and turned around. He noticed Cassidy's hesitation. "It'll be much smoother than your last encounter."  
  
Samantha stepped up onto the platform, pulling Cassidy's hand. "I wanna see Mew!"  
  
Cassidy gingerly stepped up onto the platform. "Speaking of still not liking something..."  
  
Gasglow nodded to Van. "We'll stay in touch via satellite, which should give you a good enough pinpoint to transmat us out if necessary."  
  
Van nodded. "Good luck."  
  
"Energize."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Brock sighed as he dropped the data pad onto his desk. "I don't understand..."  
  
"Understand... what?"  
  
Brock looked down at the data pad. "According to this latest scan, Black Lugia is no-where it shouldn't be, temporally speaking. It just appears in the future timeline for Level Prime."  
  
Kinza pointed at the pad. "It says it appears about 15 years ahead of its last appearance. Maybe it decided to take a break from level-eating?"  
  
Brock's eyebrows twitched. "A 15-year break? Exactly 15 years in fact. Where was it that whole time? There's got to be something, it can't just appear from nowhere... right?"  
  
"If you had the ability to break the TDZ, would you stick around in normal space waiting to be found?"  
  
Brock sighed, leaning back in his chair. "No... but Black Lugia couldn't have gotten away with enough energy to just float around out there. It had to have come out somewhere. You saw North's report... 30% mass isn't very much. How much do you think it had after it escaped?"  
  
Kinza picked up the data pad and scanned through the numbers. "I'm no scientist, mind you... but this thing probably didn't travel very far. Maybe a few sub-levels down? When it came out, it probably wasn't all in one piece either."  
  
Brock stared off. "We've already poured over Levels 1.2 through 1.8. They're all clean."  
  
"Level 1.1?"  
  
Brock focused on the Tomassamassa. "There's far too much interference, but we already verified that Level 1.1's Lugia is alive and well. If Black Lugia were there, one of its first targets would be that level's Lugia."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"I really hate surprises!"  
  
Cassidy smirked. "No kidding..." She looked down at Samantha. "You okay, hon?"  
  
Samantha nodded, then flinched when something cracked off a nearby rock.  
  
The trio were currently sitting behind several large rocks. When they had appeared on the mountain path, a group armed to the teeth were waiting for them. They had immediately opened fire, forcing the two Rockets to duck behind the rocks.  
  
Gasglow peeked over the threshold of the rock, identifying all eight of their assailants as black-suited Rockets. He ducked back down next to Cassidy. "Eight black-suits, but when did Team Rocket start arming their black-suits with automatic weapons?"  
  
Cassidy sighed and laid her head back against the rock. "They're TS agents. They're the only Rockets who carry automatic weapons. I bet those are all standard-issue TEC-9s with the repeater pins installed, making them full-auto."  
  
Gasglow looked down at Samantha, with her arms wrapped around Cassidy. "I believe they were using the extended clips, with 30 rounds of ammo. I also think they're using Black Cobras."  
  
Cassidy shuddered. Black Cobra bullets were the deadliest one could be armed with. The bullets possessed a softer lead in their tips, which either changed into shrapnel or deformed to enlarge the actual bullet's damage path. It was all a matter of whether they struck bone or soft tissue. Either way, a target was going to be dead or only slightly alive.  
  
The gunfire stopped. A soft, feminine voice echoed over the rocks. "Team Blue agents, surrender and come out. We promise we'll make your deaths quick."  
  
Cassidy turned to Gasglow. "I know that voice..."  
  
Gasglow cocked his head to one side. "I thought you hated TS agents...?"  
  
She nodded. "I do, but her and Al live across the hall from me. We've exchanged greetings and all, maybe I can give you a diversion?" Cassidy looked down at Samantha. "I'm gonna have to stand up, just stay close to the rock, okay?"  
  
The girl nodded and moved back a bit, obviously frightened.  
  
Gasglow grabbed Cassidy's arm. "If they get a shot off, I won't be able to pull you away in time."  
  
She nodded. "I understand the risks." She raised her hands and stood up.  
  
A woman wearing a tight, black Team Rocket uniform was standing in front of the other Rockets. She flicked back her hair and smiled. "Cassidy, I should've known. I had you pegged a traitor from the day we met." She leveled a black Colt .42, also known as a Saturday Night Special, aiming straight for Cassidy's forehead. "Any last requests before I splatter your brains across the Andes?" Suddenly she screamed out in agony and fell to her knees, dropping the weapon to hold her head.  
  
A man with dark-brown hair behind her got a look of alarm. "Bloody 'ell, they got psychics! Get the Jigglypuff! Somebody shoot her!"  
  
Cassidy blinked as a light-blue bolt of energy leapt out from beside her, striking the group. She watched as everybody groaned and crumbled to the snowy earth. She looked down at Samantha and noticed she was perfectly still. "Samantha?"  
  
The little girl looked up at her, her lower lip trembling and tears pouring out of her eyes. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Cassidy got down on her knees and held the little girl, who started to let out deep, tearful sobs. "It's alright..."  
  
Gasglow hopped over the rocks and tapped one of the twitching TS agents with his foot. He grinned with satisfaction when the man groaned. "Still alive." He quickly searched the agents from head to toe for weapons. He pointed a pistol-like device at the pile of guns and a beam of dark-red energy melted the pile into a block of useless metal. He walked back around the rocks, where he found Cassidy holding the little girl. "What happened?"  
  
Cassidy looked down at the little girl, who had stopped crying. "She touched that woman's mind. She isn't the nicest person in the world, so..." She left the rest to be unspoken.  
  
Gasglow nodded. "They won't be standing up for a little while, so take your time, both of you."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Gasglow briefly glanced down at the device in his hand. "It should be right through that..." He pointed at a huge pile of rocks and snow that had fallen over the mountain path.  
  
Cassidy looked at the rubble, skeptical. "I don't think we can climb over that."  
  
"Climb is not what we're going to do." He adjusted the settings to the pistol-like device, then pointed it at the avalanche. A beam of dark-red energy struck the debris, most of which started to smoke and melt away. Several larger rocks shattered or tumbled down the mountain. When Gasglow stopped, the path was littered with small rocks and wet from the melted snow. "I'll go across first to make sure there's no other hazards.  
  
Cassidy nodded. "Just try not to slip and fall off the mountain, I don't wanna wait all day for you to run back..."  
  
Gasglow grinned and walked through the rock-covered path. He stopped when he had reached snow-covered earth again. "Okay, let's go..."  
  
Several hours passed as the weather became increasingly colder the higher they climbed. The further they climbed, the more narrow the passage became. Gasglow quickly stopped the group and tied a safety rope from himself to Cassidy & Samantha. The winds and snow soon made conditions near white-out. As they rounded a narrow outcropping, they found what was once a niche in the rock. It had been blasted apart, and small chunks of rock were strewn over the path.  
  
Gasglow looked around. "Looks like someone has already been here." He pulled two devices from his belt, one of which was a light of some kind. "Everybody stay behind me." As he crept in, he noticed traces of blood.  
  
Suddenly Samantha bolted forwarded, but was stopped by Gasglow. "Mew's hurt! We gotta hurry!"  
  
Gasglow untied the safety line. "You two stay here." Before an argument could ensue, he handed the light to Cassidy and walked off into the darkness.  
  
Cassidy untied the remainder of the safety rope, grumbling.  
  
A voice penetrated the darkness. "Cassidy..."  
  
The female Rocket took Samantha's hand and began to walk through the darkness. "Gasglow?" There was a tug on her hand. "What's wrong Samantha?"  
  
The girl pointed to their left. "That way..."  
  
Cassidy squinted to her left, looking at the cavern wall. She looked ahead of her into the pitch black. "You're confusing me, Samantha..."  
  
Samantha reached down and picked up a pebble. She threw it ahead of her into the darkness. Almost twenty seconds later there was a small crack and an echo. "See?"  
  
Cassidy edged her toe out into the darkness and felt it lose touch with rock. "That's creepy, the light should be showing a drop..."  
  
The little girl grabbed Cassidy's hand and tugged her towards the wall to their left. Her hand passed through the wall and soon her entire body as she and Cassidy stepped through.  
  
Cassidy blinked a few times before her eyes adjusted to the bright light. They were standing in a large cavern. In the center was Gasglow, in front of a cat-like creature. It was strangely humanoid in form, but possessed a sloped forehead and cat-like eyes. It stood on its hind legs and was pointing a paw at the small human, who appeared frozen. "Mewtwo..."  
  
The creature looked at the two humans and its eyes narrowed. "Even more invaders?", it thought broadcast.  
  
Samantha looked from Cassidy to the Pokémon. "That's Mewtwo?"  
  
Mewtwo floated towards the two humans. "Why can I not read either of you? Neither of you are machines, yet something stops my abilities... WHAT IS IT?"  
  
Cassidy looked down at the little girl holding her hand. "Samantha, be careful... Mewtwo's a very dangerous psychic."  
  
Mewtwo floated back a few paces. "The child's name is Samantha?"  
  
The girl nodded her head several times. "Are you Mew's friend?"  
  
Mewtwo waved his paw, sending Gasglow stumbling forward to the floor. "I am Mew's... friend. I did not know you would bring other humans with you."  
  
Gasglow brushed himself off as he got up. "I guess that's an apology. Where's Mew and Butch?"  
  
Mewtwo looked at the small man. "Mew is resting after our last battle with a she-demon. Your human friend is still in a coma. Come, I will show you to him." Mewtwo turned and began to float through one of the cavern's many exits.  
  
As they followed Mewtwo, Gasglow turned to Cassidy. "Is it me, or is Mewtwo actually being nice?"  
  
The Rocket shook her head, then looked down at Samantha. The little girl glanced between the two adults.  
  
Gasglow smiled weakly. "I know Mewtwo only by reputation..."  
  
She seemed to understand and nodded. "Mewtwo doesn't want to hurt anybody."  
  
They all stopped when the passageway widened out into another room. The "room" was little more than a cave with a large bed of straw. Lying in the bed, wrapped in several old-looking blankets, was Butch. A weeks-old growth of beard covered his face and cloth was wrapped around his head. His breathing was very slow and even.  
  
Gasglow turned to the psychic Pokémon. "Why is his pulse and blood pressure so low?"  
  
"His body functions have been slowed to protect him. Mew has been insistent that he would be retrieved by his human friends."  
  
Cassidy knelt down, shaking a bit. "I told you not to go off and get yourself hurt... stubborn fool."  
  
Gasglow walked over and hefted his pack to the floor. He opened it and pulled out a small box, then opened that to reveal a screen and keyboard. He then placed a smaller device on Butch's chest.  
  
Cassidy coughed a few times, standing back up. "Um, is he okay?"  
  
Gasglow tapped several buttons. "He has poorly-healed internal injuries. He needs to be transported immediately back to base." He reached into the pack and pulled out a telephone handset. "Van, are you receiving the telemetry data? Is the computer sure it can transmat him in his condition?" He glanced up at Cassidy. "If you want, you can go with him and take Samantha back. There's no need-"  
  
"You need me here." She cleared her throat before continuing. "He isn't going to be very talkative, so I should stay where I'm needed."  
  
Gasglow shrugged. "What about Samantha?"  
  
The little girl grabbed Cassidy's hand. "I wanna stay..."  
  
Gasglow shrugged again. "Guess that's decided." He returned his attention to the headset, "Van, transmat Butch now." Butch's form shimmered for a moment, then disappeared. "We'll be in touch." He put the headset back into the pack and stood.  
  
Mewtwo glanced between the two Rockets. "Why are you staying?"  
  
"You said something about Mew insisting Butch's friends would come. Was it intuition?"  
  
Jessie walked in, wearing a white Team Rocket uniform. "Or perhaps it was FATE?"  
  
Everyone spun around, Cassidy shuffling Samantha behind her.  
  
Jessie smiled. "What... no gasps of alarm, no dramatic music?"  
  
Cassidy rolled her eyes. "You never were big on entrances."  
  
Mewtwo created a field of blue energy around him and the others. "You are too late, the human you seek is gone. Now go back to your pit!"  
  
Gasglow pulled a device from his belt and pointed it at Jessie. "I think you better take Mewtwo's advice."  
  
Jessie laughed. "You can't seriously believe I was after that loser Butch? I simply needed to wear Mew and Mewtwo out for the TS squad on its way here. Since you showed up, you brought out my first real target... the girl."  
  
Mewtwo's eyes narrowed. "You cannot have her."  
  
Gasglow squeezed the trigger, sending two shots at Jessie. But the demon simply waved her hand and the shots glanced off an unseen barrier. "Give it up old man." She balled up her fist and struck Mewtwo's barrier, causing it to shimmer and crackle.  
  
The psychic Pokémon started to tremble in the effort of keeping the barrier up. "I do not know how long I will be able to stop her. Leave with the girl now!" There was a sound like a thunderclap that knocked everybody to the ground including Mewtwo.  
  
Jessie smiled, her other hand still held out, palm smoking. "Like taking candy from a baby..."  
  
Mewtwo struggled to get back up, but Jessie kicked the Pokémon clear across the room, where he slammed against the wall of the cave.  
  
Gasglow leapt up and fired four times in rapid succession, then blinked in amazement to see the shots vaporize inches from Jessie's head. "Fine, let's try the hard way." He barreled at the unimpressed demon and struck out, hitting her several times in the torso. Each time, though, she remained perfectly still.  
  
"Mechanical idiot." She balled up her fist and laid an upper cut on the cyborg, knocking Gasglow upwards into the ceiling of the cave. As he fell, she twisted around and kicked him straight into the empty pile of straw, causing the cave wall to noticeably crack in that location. She grinned, her fangs protruding, as she watched her old rival rise off the floor from protecting Samantha. "Ready for Round 2, Cass?"  
  
Cassidy clenched her fists. "Time to dish out some just desserts..." She ran straight for Jessie and struck her with her best haymaker. She bit her lip to keep from sobbing in pain as several bones in her hand broke.  
  
Jessie grabbed Cassidy by the front of her black uniform and lifted her straight off the ground. "You always were pathetic, Cass. Now you're weak and pathetic." She tossed the Rocket aside like a piece of rubbish.  
  
Samantha's lower lip trembled as she looked over at Cassidy, lying on the floor doubled over in pain. "Au-Aunt Cassidy..."  
  
Mewtwo slowly slid up, using the cave wall as support. "Die, demon!" He thrust out both his paws and released several balls of blue energy.  
  
Jesse watched the balls head for her and blew like she was working on birthday candles. The blue balls popped, their energy fading away. "You're much better staying unconscious..." She cupped her right hand, forming a crackling red ball. She readied to throw it when a force knocked her back, the red energy bursting in a harmless light show.  
  
Samantha rose to her feet, her eyes glowing dark-blue. Energy of the same color poured down her small body, causing her hair to move about akin to the angry tentacles of the Medusa.  
  
Jessie took a few steps back in surprise before resuming her permanent sneer of an attitude. "Little girl wants to play with the adults, does she?"  
  
Cassidy started to crawl towards the girl. "Samantha... don't fight her... please..."  
  
Jessie turned towards the voice. "Don't you ever shut up?" She pointed her right hand at Cassidy, but a force started to pull it away. Her look of surprise twisted into rage. "I'll kill them ALL!"  
  
"NO!!" The entire room was swept into a storm of psychic energies with Samantha at the center. Jessie was thrown backwards. She howled in anger as she was forcefully shoved back through the entire passageway and out into the large cavernous entrance. The energy sweeping her away yanked her forcefully out into the dark passage outside and she screamed as the force threw her into the darkness, and into a long downward shaft.  
  
The storm subsided a little as the girl's anger changed into fearful tears. She threw herself into Cassidy's arms as soon as the older woman had stumbled to her knees.  
  
Gasglow shook his head a few times. "That was some battle." He glanced over at Mewtwo, who was still slumped against the cave wall. "You okay?"  
  
The psychic nodded slowly. "I shall recover my energies. It is important we hurry and awaken Mew. I am certain the she-demon will recover from that attack shortly."  
  
Gasglow walked over to Cassidy, who was quietly rocking the girl. "Can you both stand?"  
  
The Rocket nodded and rose from her knees, her face acknowledging the pain in her right hand. She took Samantha's hand in her left. "I don't want to put her through that again..." she said, as the group started to move out into the larger cavern.  
  
"Leaving so soon!?" growled a voice from the darkness. Jessie stumbled in from the outside passage, large black wings sweeping out from her back. Red energies radiated from her, giving her the look of being on fire. She was carrying a sword of fiery-red energy. A thin ribbon of black liquid oozed from several cuts on her, including a gash on the side of her head. "Do you know how long a drop that shaft was?" She licked her bleeding lip, smiling. "Not long enough!!" She raised her sword...  
  
"Jessie!" called a voice from another passageway. A woman with purple hair walked out, flanked by a small, cat-like creature that floated in the air.  
  
Jessie blinked a few times before asking, "Mom? What are you doing here!?"  
  
Myamoto shook her head as she spoke, "I am not your..." She left the title unsaid.  
  
Samantha pulled out of Cassidy's grasp and ran over to the cat-like creature. "Mew!"  
  
The small psychic Pokémon tilted its head, her eyes filled with questions. "Mew?"  
  
Jessie pointed her sword at the creature. "Keep that thing away from me! I'm going to kill it before it does anything more to me..." She stopped when Myamoto walked out in front of the others.  
  
"You will do no such thing. I've healed Mew, and I alone am easily your superior in power. Now leave..."  
  
"No way are we letting her go!" growled the equally-battered cyborg. Gasglow glanced at Myamoto. "We can destroy her now." He pointed a weapon at the demon, but it was knocked from his hand. He glanced up at Myamoto.  
  
Jessie snarled, "Next time!" She took a step back and faded away.  
  
Gasglow turned on Myamoto. "What the hell are you doing!? We could have had her!"  
  
"Mew... mew mew mew! Mew mew..."  
  
Cassidy glanced between the two Pokémon. "Uh, what did it just say?"  
  
Mewtwo nodded before translating, "Mew says that Myamoto would never destroy her own daughter. A mother's love extends to her daughter no matter what."  
  
Gasglow turned back to Myamoto. "You were here the whole time... that was why Mew felt so confident we would save Butch! Why didn't you just-"  
  
Myamoto cut him off, "I can't interfere directly, especially when my... when Jessie is involved."  
  
Mew smiled as Samantha hugged the small Pokémon.  
  
Cassidy turned to the conversation. "What do you mean? She isn't your... Hey, wait... you spoke like a normal person!"  
  
The cyborg studied Myamoto for a moment as an expression of surprise covered his face. "You're different... your eyes aren't blue anymore... and your voice has changed."  
  
Myamoto glanced between the two before nodding. "I had to alter my appearance and mannerisms, to give a convincing impression that I wasn't the same Myamoto you met before."  
  
Mew glanced up at Myamoto. "Mew? Mew mew mew... mew mew mew mew?"  
  
Samantha glanced at Mew in confusion, then looked up at the three adults. "She doesn't understand what you mean. She says you're Myamoto, and she wants to know why you say you aren't."  
  
Myamoto smiled weakly. "I'm not the Myamoto of this world, I'm from a world very similar to this one."  
  
Mew tilted her head to one side. "Mew? Mew mew mew! Mew mew mew... mew mew mew mew."  
  
Mewtwo glanced at Myamoto. "That's impossible..."  
  
Myamoto glanced back. "What's wrong?"  
  
Samantha looked even more confused. "Miss Myamoto... Mew says you're wrong and you're her Myamoto. She says that she had to send you to a different world because that was what she was told to do."  
  
She felt apprehensive and at the same time curious. "I'm the one that doesn't understand now. If I'm the Myamoto of this world, then who is the demon Myamoto? What happened to the Myamoto of Level Prime? It just isn't possible for me to be from this world..."  
  
Samantha glanced at Mew for a moment, then nodded. She reached out her hand. "She wants to show you."  
  
Gasglow looked between the various individuals. "I don't like the idea of a closed telepathic link. I suggest we all go in."  
  
Cassidy put up her hands. "Wait, you want me to dive into Mew's head?"  
  
Samantha shook her head. "Mew says that these aren't exactly her memories, but that she'll protect us from anything in them."  
  
Gasglow glanced at Mewtwo. "I don't want our guard down. Can you break the link from outside if there's trouble?"  
  
The psychic Pokémon nodded. "I will guard your bodies."  
  
Gasglow glanced up at Cassidy. "Well, I don't know how this will work, considering our... improvements."  
  
Myamoto glanced back at the two Rockets. "You need to make flesh contact with me. You might feel a bit disoriented, but it should work." She held out her hand to Gasglow.  
  
Gasglow gingerly slipped his hand into hers, feeling rather odd. "Uh, okay... Cassidy?"  
  
Cassidy took her boss's hand, a bit uneasy about this. She watched Myamoto take Samantha's hand and suddenly the world spun around her a few times and disappeared.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Oh great, nobody told me this ride would make me sick." Cassidy slowly stood up, her stomach finally tucked back down into its proper place.  
  
Gasglow shrugged as he appeared next to her. "It could be worse. Where's Samantha?"  
  
Myamoto turned to the two Rockets. "Samantha is acting as a conduit for Mew, but she won't know what occurs here."  
  
"Good, because I don't know what kind of parental advisory this will have."  
  
Cassidy smirked at Gasglow.  
  
Slowly a landscape began to form around the trio. It became a thick jungle, filled with the sounds of wildlife and a light mist.  
  
Myamoto glanced around nervously. "This is South America..."  
  
Cassidy did the same, but for a different reason. "It doesn't feel hot or steamy. No biting insects either... what kind of vision is this?"  
  
Gasglow likewise glanced around, surveying the landscape. "A vision that conks out my sensors."  
  
A rustling sound came from in front of the trio. A young woman with dark-purple hair appeared through the bushes, a machete in hand. Behind her were almost a dozen other people. Everybody was wearing camouflage jumpsuits with black 'R's on the chest. The woman glanced back at the panting men carrying packs. "Come on you bunch o' Slowpokes... we're on a tight schedule here! I want us on the mountain before dark!"  
  
The trio sidestepped the group as they tromped past. Cassidy looked over at Myamoto. "You were rather pleasant..."  
  
Myamoto frowned. "I was arrogant, ambitious, greedy..."  
  
Gasglow stopped her. "Hey, you weren't totally at fault. Come on, let's follow them." He turned and began to trudge after the group.  
  
As they walked, the jungle started to thin out. The ground became hilly, sloping upwards into the mountains. At various points along the way, the group in the past would stop, giving the trio time to rest as well.  
  
Gasglow glanced up at Myamoto. "So what was all that about back there?"  
  
She blinked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Why were you really in the cave? You could have healed Mew and left, but you stuck around... why?"  
  
Myamoto glanced over at her younger self. It was so eerie to see herself, if Mew was to be believed and that really was her. "I... I can't really say, it just wouldn't be right..."  
  
"You were protecting Samantha, weren't you..."  
  
Myamoto and Gasglow looked at Cassidy. Gasglow nodded slowly. "Of course... that's a perfect deduction."  
  
Myamoto smiled weakly. "I'm glad you figured it out... but I just..." Her voice trailed off when she turned her attention back to the group as they returned to their march.  
  
Gasglow stopped her and turned her to face him. "Tell me what Samantha has to do with all of this. Her birth was arranged..." His face lost some color. "No... tell you had no hand in this!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"What's she doing?"  
  
Jesse shrugged, watching her friend sitting on the floor. "Psychic revenge plot, perhaps?"  
  
Sabrina was sitting cross-legged on the floor in only her hospital gown. An angry blue glow flowed around her entire being, causing her hair to move around her. Her eyes glowed a similar shade of blue, focused far away on something unseen.  
  
James scratched his head, then began to walk over. He jerked back reflexively as a barrier zapped him. "Hey, why is she in a psychic barrier?"  
  
Jesse folded her arms, continuing to watch her friend. "I wish he was here to tell us..."  
  
Both Rockets sighed. It hadn't been two months since the electric rodent... archnemesis for years and mentor in a few months of spiritual insanity, had perished. As much as they, but especially Jesse, hated to admit it... they considered the creature a friend. It was still a touchy topic to discuss.  
  
"I hope somebody tells me what the heck is going on soon or I'm going to start throwing furniture," Jesse said, annoyed.  
  
James and Meowth smiled weakly, not quite sure if she was be humorous or serious.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Myamoto turned her back to Gasglow. "It's being done right this instant..."  
  
He walked around to face her. "What, what is being done?" he growled.  
  
Myamoto kept her eyes averted. "She... Sabrina is following through with a... I guess you could call it a psychic order. I delivered it to her when I... when I healed her mind."  
  
The leader of Team Blue rocked back onto his heels, absorbing this information. "Sabrina... Miss Natsumi..." It all came to him at once like a scream through the dark. "That was the call! You arranged for some kind of suggestion from the future to be implanted into Van. That was why Miss Natsumi felt so strange..." It all kept inter-connecting in his mind, tumbling about. Layer after layer, things that made no sense became clear. He was startled when he heard a loud smack.  
  
Myamoto was holding her face, looking at Cassidy in shock.  
  
Cassidy wiped away several tears. "You... you bitch!"  
  
He grabbed Cassidy by the waist, lifting her and moving her away. "Get a hold of yourself! That was completely uncalled-for!"  
  
Cassidy didn't struggle, she simply glared down at Gasglow. "It... it was like she... me and Van..." She didn't say the word, but then again it didn't need to be said aloud for the implications to be clear.  
  
Gasglow was about to berate her for such a heavy-handed remark when he glanced at the hand on his shoulder, and then up at Myamoto. "Mya?"  
  
There was no red mark to indicate she had been struck, but her eyes broadcast a great deal more pain than a mark could. "I'm sorry Cassidy... I can't excuse what was done. I won't hide behind 'I was just following orders' either. Samantha was truly a child of destiny, though... and it doesn't matter whose soul she carries, or the circumstances of her birth. She loves you like a mother, and I know you love her like a daughter. She belongs here, and bringing her here was the best thing that could have ever been done... for the both of you." She smiled weakly, wiping away a few tears of her own before turning and walking fast to catch up with her younger self.  
  
Cassidy swallowed hard, watching the woman go. She glanced down at Gasglow, who was also watching his ex-partner. "You know whose soul Samantha carries, don't you..."  
  
Gasglow started to walk, glancing to his side to make sure Cassidy was keeping up. "I wasn't sure, but after what she just said... I'm certain I know. You met her briefly..."  
  
She nodded. "Do you know her?"  
  
Gasglow shrugged. "I know of her. I guess it's rather ironic in a way... her younger self setting up the circumstances for her older self to be reborn."  
  
Cassidy nodded again.  
  
When they had caught up with the group and the older Myamoto, a silence fell over them. The trip continued as they finally entered the Andes Mountains. Even with snow and wind blasting about them, the trio felt no chill.  
  
Cassidy glanced over at Myamoto, who even though there was no cold, had wrapped her arms around herself. The move was surprisingly similar to Jessie's... wrapping herself and sinking into her own world. "Hey..."  
  
Myamoto glanced over at Cassidy with only her eyes. Just like Jessie. It was all the more eerie when she turned her head to look at Cassidy. "What?" A barely-veiled growl, just like Jessie.  
  
Cassidy fought the urge to snarl back. "You know... that's just like Jessie..."  
  
Gasglow, somewhat behind the two women, watched the exchange. 'I hope I don't have to step in...'  
  
Myamoto's eyes became slits. "What do you mean?" The growl had retreated, now her voice was simply threatening.  
  
'Quick girl, think of something...' "I just meant that was exactly how Jessie acted... back when I knew her."  
  
Myamoto snorted and turned her attention back to the path. "You didn't know Jessie..."  
  
Cassidy shrugged. "Maybe I didn't... but I knew how she felt about certain things, and we did stuff together. We celebrated your fortieth birthday together."  
  
Myamoto glanced over at Cassidy for a moment, but didn't say anything.  
  
"She was pregnant."  
  
All three stopped. Myamoto and Gasglow looked at Cassidy in astonishment.  
  
She nodded, looking down at the snow-covered path. "She didn't tell anyone. We found out after the accident... when..." She took a deep breath to keep the memories from bowling her over.  
  
Myamoto turned and looked out over the landscape. At their altitude, she could just see under the clouds the vast jungle spread out over the land. "Rose..."  
  
Gasglow shook his head before turning to Cassidy. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Cassidy shrugged, still focused on the path. "You didn't need any extra guilt at that moment. After she died, there didn't seem like a good time to tell you." She turned and walked past Gasglow. She put a hand on Myamoto's shoulder, causing the older woman to momentarily jump. "I'm sorry..." She then turned and started to catch up with the phantom group.  
  
"It... the baby... would've been Rose," she said weakly. A chill went up her spine.  
  
Gasglow gently placed a hand on Myamoto's arm. "You can't be certain of that... no-one can. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be? We can't second-guess what happened, it's just the way these things have turned out."  
  
Myamoto glanced down at the man. Tears were still running down her face. "I know..." They both caught up to the phantom group, which was stopped in front of a large niche in the side of the mountain. The back wall was covered in various pictograms, carved into the rock. They had apparently been standing there for some time, while the younger Myamoto examined the niche.  
  
One of the men grumbled, which caused the younger Myamoto to spin around. "What was that!?"  
  
The Rocket pulled out a gun and aimed it at the elite. "I said you're gonna get us all killed! All you care about is getting your precious Mew, while the rest of us could freeze to death! I'm declaring myself the new team leader, we'll dump you off once we get back to camp." He waved her forward with the gun.  
  
The younger Myamoto smiled as she walked up to the Rocket thug. She leapt forward, grabbing the gun and aiming it upward. A struggle ensued as both fought to gain control, the other Rockets looking on in shock. Several shots rang out before Myamoto kicked the man in the groin, knocking him to the ground.  
  
A rumbling echoed around the mountain and the man looked up. "Y-You caused an avalanche! Run!!" He immediately rose and ran with the others. The trio of witnesses looked about as the entire mountain seemed to quiver in anger.  
  
The younger Myamoto started to run as a wave of snow and rocks blew off the mountain. A cloud of snow was kicked up, obscuring everything. Minutes passed as the cloud of snow settled or blew away, leaving an enormous pile of packed snow and rocks.  
  
Cassidy looked at Myamoto, who was standing with her mouth agape. "I didn't know..."  
  
Myamoto nodded and started to speak when the avalanche shifted. She moved back a few steps as her younger self climbed out of the mess.  
  
The younger Myamoto coughed, holding a large gash on her forehead that was bleeding profusely. As she stood, she spun back to face the pile of debris. "DAMN YOU!!" she yelled, her voice echoing off the mountain. She trudged towards the observers, passing right through Cassidy to stop at the niche. She then sat down and pulled off her heavy jacket before tearing a strip of cloth from her jumpsuit's sleeve. She used it to bandage her head, the entire time shivering.  
  
Cassidy knelt down, looking at the phantom. "I... I can't believe she... you... survived the avalanche."  
  
The older Myamoto took a deep breath, nodding. "I... I'm not sure I want to watch myself freeze to death."  
  
Gasglow watched the younger woman slip the coat back on and then pull out a photograph. "They didn't tell me..."  
  
Cassidy stood and glanced over at Gasglow. "Do you think they told Giovanni?"  
  
He looked around, his mind wandering. "I have no idea... the man was... I don't know, he just seemed... destroyed." He looked over at Myamoto for some reaction.  
  
The older Myamoto had turned to look out over the misty landscape surrounding the mountain.  
  
Gasglow shrugged. "If I could attribute a shred of humanity to him, I'd say he was changed by this. I don't really know, I was busy locked away with my own emotions. Locked away with my infernal machine..."  
  
"My little Jessie..."  
  
He turned towards the younger Myamoto, who was staring at the photograph in her hands, crying. "Why is Mew showing us this... WHY?"  
  
"Mew?"  
  
Everybody turned towards the sound. Hanging in the air was Mew, looking past the trio at the phantom, a perplexed look on her face. "Mew?"  
  
The younger woman stood. "Mew! Please... I... I need your help!"  
  
Mew flew slightly closer. "Mew?"  
  
The younger Myamoto walked through Cassidy and Gasglow, her hands outstretched.  
  
The older Myamoto turned, her arms held out. "No... don't do this..." She shuddered as the phantom of her self stumbled straight through her towards the Mew. Suddenly the entire landscape blurred.  
  
They were on the same mountain and Myamoto was still sitting.  
  
Cassidy looked over at the other two. "What the heck just happened?"  
  
Myamoto shuddered as a dark shadow passed over the trio. "I... I don't believe it..."  
  
It was simply a shadow, but its outline was so familiar. The dark shadow bore blazing red eyes. "Myamoto..."  
  
The younger elite looked up at the shadow as it fell over her. "W-Who's there?"  
  
Cassidy felt a chill through her entire being. "W-What is that?"  
  
Gasglow grabbed Cassidy's hand and pulled her behind him. "It's... Black Lugia. I don't know how, but it's in the past... Be careful Mya, even in these images, it's still dangerous!"  
  
Myamoto moved to the side, stepping out the shadow as it crept closer to her younger self. "I don't understand."  
  
The shadow spoke, "You are the mother of Jesse, are you not?"  
  
The younger Myamoto stood and nodded her head. "B-But what are you? How do you know my name... and my daughter's name?"  
  
"I have come to deliver you the world, Myamoto... as well as revenge against all those who have done this to you."  
  
The elite nodded slowly. "I... I want to see my daughter again!"  
  
The shadow seemed to nod as well. "You shall see her, and much more... but you must do something for me in exchange."  
  
The older Myamoto looked at Gasglow. "This isn't me! This must be..."  
  
The cyborg cut her off, "Level Prime, yes... I thought it might be that."  
  
The younger Myamoto shook her head. "I don't understand... what do you want?"  
  
"Open your soul to me... and you shall see your daughter again. You will be able to do whatever it is you like."  
  
The older Myamoto was about to speak when Gasglow grabbed her hand. "I... I know this is just an image of the past. But it's insane! I can't believe I would give up my soul to Black Lugia..."  
  
The younger Myamoto nodded. "I'll do it... if it allows me to see Jesse again, I'll do anything!"  
  
The shadow swept forward like a wind, encircling and blowing into the younger form. She stumbled back before regaining her balance. Her green eyes were dark and malevolent. "The power... I can feel it."  
  
A form materialized, floating off the side of the mountain. "Mew!"  
  
Gasglow looked up at Myamoto. "What's going on?"  
  
"Mew... Time for me to capture the world's rarest Pokémon!" The younger Myamoto grinned and reached out, then started screaming as a dark-blue barrier formed around her. Her screams became even louder as the barrier tightened in around her, matching her body shape.  
  
Cassidy watched the screaming woman, feeling a bit of empathy. "What is Mew doing to her?"  
  
Myamoto shook her head. "I don't know... but it doesn't look pleasant."  
  
A dark-red mist steamed off the screaming woman and formed into something vaguely humanoid. A second form of light-blue flashed into being behind the screaming woman and leapt forward, merging into her. She immediately quieted down and fell to the snow-covered ground, moaning in pain. Then the landscape shimmered slightly. Myamoto was frozen in mid-stride, leaping towards something in front of her. The dark-red form flowed into her and suddenly her leap resumed.  
  
Myamoto was yanked back when she tried to move towards the falling woman. Her... the younger woman's screams echoed off the mountain for several moments and were suddenly silent. Myamoto looked down at Gasglow, alternating between shaking in anger and pain.  
  
Cassidy glanced back at the cliff. "So what did we just witness?"  
  
Gasglow walked past the two women and looked over the edge of the cliff. He turned back. "I'd say we just witnessed a little something called 'the switch'. Unless I'm totally off, Black Lugia came into the past and corrupted the Myamoto of Level Prime to alter history. Mew of our level either switched souls or somehow split each and grafted together good and evil sides, including the Black Lugia corruption in the one that died here."  
  
Cassidy looked between Myamoto and Gasglow. "What's a Black Lugia?"  
  
Gasglow folded his arms, staring at Myamoto. "A very evil creature... one that is supposed to be dead. But this gives me the impression it isn't..."  
  
Myamoto nodded. "You're right, Black Lugia is still alive. We don't know where it is right now, and all our searches are turning up nothing. We need to get back..."  
  
The landscape swirled around the trio.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cassidy shook her head to clear it of cobwebs. "You might want to give me a warning next time. The re-entry is almost as bad as going in."  
  
Gasglow blinked a few times. "It was a quick ride... my internal chronometer reports only seven minutes and forty-two seconds have passed."  
  
Myamoto looked at Mew in Samantha's arms. "Mew, why wasn't I ever told? I shouldn't have had to learn this from you, of all individuals..."  
  
"Mew mew mew. Mew mew, mew mew mew."  
  
Samantha looked up at Myamoto. "Mew says that part of you is still the Myamoto of that other world. You needed to believe that, for your sake and... PK's? Is PK a name?"  
  
Myamoto smiled and nodded. "I know... knew him."  
  
Cassidy walked over to Samantha and Mew. "Mew, could you do that trick to Jessie?"  
  
Myamoto looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean? She's too far..."  
  
"Mew! Mew mew mew... mew mew."  
  
Mewtwo nodded in agreement.  
  
Samantha smiled. "Mew says that of course she can do that to Jessie. But she also says that she already did that, and it didn't stop Jessie from coming back."  
  
Cassidy smiled in return. "Good job..."  
  
Myamoto and Gasglow exchanged worried looks.  
  
She looked between the two. "That was good news, but you both look like somebody just died."  
  
Gasglow looked at Mew, still in Samantha's arms. "We're going back to base to get ready. I would like it if you and Mewtwo came with us... our base is safe from demon attack."  
  
Myamoto took Cassidy's arm. "Thank you..." She then faded away.  
  
Mewtwo glanced at Mew, then nodded. "We will go with you."  
  
Cassidy looked down at Gasglow. "You mind explaining all of this?"  
  
He nodded as he shrugged his pack off and pulled out the handset. "When we get back to base." He put the handset to his ear. "Gasglow here, you got a lock on five people? Good, transmat now."  
  
As Cassidy faded, she sighed. "Why must I always wait for the answers?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
End of "Spiritual Revelations"  
  
Based on the original work...  
_The Lugia Chronicles_ by R. A. Stott & Anni Ruecroft  
  
  
Characters from Pokémon anime (C)(TM) 2000 Nintendo of America, Inc. & GameFreak, Ltd.  
Characters & situations from _The Lugia Chronicles_ (C) 2000 Denivan Media Services, Inc. - Used with permission.  
Situations from "End of the Road" and "Return Journey" (C) 2000 Anni Ruecroft - Used with permission.  
Characters and concepts from "Terminal Solutions" (C) 2000 Steve Brunton - Used with permission.


End file.
